A Student's Dream
by TheRavenMocker
Summary: A&O college story. A fresh start for Humphrey and Kate as they came to the university before they greet each other. Humphrey wanted to be with Kate and so did she. But, they didn't expected to see each other again despite what happen in the past. They both will never give up until they get what they wanted like its their big dream to achieved.
1. Its Just the Beginning

A white BMW M3 convertible zoomed out of the highway and head straight towards a big place with twenty buildings known as Jasper University. The largest university that has been built for many great students, well most of them.

A gray wolf pressed a button to open up the roof of his car. His mane began flowing with the wind as the sun rays hit his face to make it shine across his dreamy sky blue eyes. Behind him was a pack of all of his stuff and one of the boxes has his name on it. Humphrey Foster, a wolf who is semi muscular and was trained to be a ruthless killing machine over the past 10 years in his life.

What's the definition of a ruthless killing machine for him? A martial artist, tenth degree black belt karate student who learns fifty martial arts in the world. Why Humphrey was doing this? It's because what happen in the past.

Speaking of that, Humphrey let out a sigh as he enter the entrance of his new life as a college freshmen student. Humphrey just wished there is one person that he wanted to see, Kate Collins. But he wasn't sure if he's going to face her this time.

Humphrey heard screaming and it scared him as he stopped the car immediately. "Oh my god that guy is soooo hot" said one of the girls.

Humphrey just widen his eyes and turned his head to his left to see a bunch of girls staring at him. Humphrey just turned the other way but he saw nobody, so he is assuming that they were looking at him. Humphrey gave them a wave with a smile and the girls start to scream happily. 'God damn, well at least I know I am hot as hell' he said in his mind. It made his stomach flutter on the outside.

Humphrey found an opening space in the parking lot and he parked it there. He got out of the car before getting his stuff out and walk to the office to get his room number.

As he was walking towards the big and tall building that is in the middle of the place which he knew it is an office, Humphrey began walking by the tennis court with full of girls playing it. He also past by a man who is texting on his phone.

Humphrey look at the girls who is playing tennis. It made him smile just to see them playing really hard. "Hey, what are you staring at perv" said one of the girls shouting.

Humphrey look away and felt his body frozen up. He saw three girls running towards him and Humphrey closed his eyes. He felt them past by and open one eye to see them walking up to a guy with his phone out. "Are you taking pictures of us" she asked and the guy shook his head. She didn't believe him so she let her hand out. "Let me see your phone" she said. "No I never take picture of you guys, I swear" he begged for his life.

Humphrey let out a quiet sigh. He thought he was in big trouble but it was that guy. He continue walking until someone yelled out his name. "Humphrey is that you" said one of the girls and Humphrey squeaked. "Yes" he replied quickly.

"Wait who's that" said one of her friends. "He's the best student out of all freshman and sophomores. He got all straight A pluses over two hundred percent" she explained to her. "No way" she said.

Humphrey just turn to the girls. "By the way, how did you girls know my name" he asked. "Well, we're sophomores and we saw your name on your box so we recognized it from 8 months ago when we started college after our teacher told us about a student starts with an H in his name and his last name is Foster" she explained.

'Wow that's one creepy teacher' he thought. "And I must say you look very good today" she said smiling. "Oh well thanks" said Humphrey smiling back. "Do you play any sports" they asked. "Well yeah" he said and then he look at the time on his watch. "Well I gotta go to get my room number. You girls keep practicing and I love to see you girls practicing so hard for the game. Keep up the great work ladies" said Humphrey with a smile, making the girls blush really hard.

Humphrey began walking away and he heard screaming of excitement behind his back. Humphrey knew he was a hot guy for now. He was sure to get Kate if she's here. As he was right in front of the office, he look to his left to see a crowd of students in front of a building. "Is he really going to confess his love" said one of the students. Humphrey got curious so he set his stuff down and sat on his own box as he watch what was happening today.

A orange tan female wolf with amber eyes came out of the building with a microphone in her hand. Beside her was a white wolf with lavender eyes holding what it seems to be a poster.

"Well princess, let out your answers to me my beautiful" said the man who is standing right in front of the crowd, trying to act like a prince. "Well I say no to you because you just like me for my body like a pervert and I know that. So quit staring at my body you man slut" she said and it humiliating him immediately because it was true.

The man who was trying to hear her confession just dropped his jaws. All the girls took a step backed in the crowd.

"Wait it's not true" he begged for his life but it's too late. The crowds began to fade away and the guy just landed on his knees as he cried onto his hands.

Humphrey just widen his eyes but once he look at the golden gorgeous wolf. She look familiar to him.

The female look at him and Humphrey looked away immediately. He grab his stuff and continue walking to the office. After he got his room number and schedule, he began walking to the boy's dorm and went upstairs.

"Let's see, two o eight, two o eight, two o eight" he said to himself looking at the room's number tag. He finally found it before knocking the door and open it. "Hello" he said once he open the door and...there's no one in there. Just one bed.

Humphrey sighed as he kick the door to close and set his stuff down. 'So it's just a one bedroom for me, isn't it' he wondered. Humphrey open the box and set the books on the book shelf, his clock on the nightstand, phone charger, laptop and the charger, and clothes in the closet. Humphrey smiled to see his room cleaned once again and then the bell begin to ring.

"Oh, time to go" he said putting his binder with straps over his shoulder and walk out of his room before locking the door. His first period was biology science as he walk towards the science building.

Once he find the room, he open the door to see a bunch people stop talking and look at him. Girls began to squeal when they saw him, making him smile and fix his hair. He closed the door behind him and the girls who were sitting right next to the window were waving at them, telling him to come over there.

Humphrey nodded his head and then he recognized these girls. These girls came from the tennis court. "Oh hey, what a surprise" he said with a smile. "Hey Humphrey, come sit here" said one of the girls pulling a chair right next to her. Humphrey nodded his head and sat down right next to her.

"By the way, what's your guy's name" he asked curiously. "Well I'm Erica" said the girl who is sitting next to him. She had a slim body with light gray fur and brown eyes. "I'm Brittney" she said with brown fur and blue eyes with a sexy slim body. "Names Miranda" she said with a curvy body, white fur with light brown eyes. "My name is Sophia" she said, a wolf with slim body, black fur, and turquoise eyes. Well all of them have slim bodies.

"Bianca" said a wolf with blue fur and blue eyes. "And my name is Elizabeth" she said with dark red fur and green eyes.

Humphrey gave them a smile. "Nice to meet you all" he said happily. The girls giggled at this as Humphrey open his binder to get his pencil out as the bell began to ring. While it did that, a tan wolf came into the classroom. Humphrey widen his eyes to see her walking to her seat and sat down.

"Who's that" Humphrey asked staring at her a bit. "That's Kate Collins. She's a popular student in this school" said Erica. Humphrey felt every part in his body froze.

"K-Kate Collins" he mumbled underneath his breath. The class began to start and Humphrey almost didn't listen half the part what the professor is saying. Humphrey was so shocked that his childhood best friend is in this school. He didn't know what to say to her. If you guys didn't know what happen, Kate was forced to say something bad to Humphrey in the past which made him exercise and do martial arts more.

Humphrey smiled because he has greater chance to be with her. And he also wanted to find out why did she do that in the past. After three periods, Humphrey watch Kate walking to the girl's dorm with the white fur wolf behind her. Humphrey notice her as well. Lilly Nichols, Kate's best friend. She always support her and visit her at her house.

Humphrey watch her as she close the door before he took a bite of a cheeseburger. After that, he walk to the girl's dorm and peaked inside through the window.

Kate and Lilly are making some food in the kitchen. He wasn't sure if boys are allowed to go in but once he heard the doors open. He saw one boy in there and a girl came down stairs and kiss him. He watch them getting out of the dorms and went somewhere else. Humphrey smiled. 'So I am allowed in there' he said in his mind.

He walk to the door and before he can open the door, a spider came crawling down right in front of his face. Humphrey just gasped in fear.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH" he screamed loudly. Kate and Lilly look where the sound came from, and Humphrey came running through the door. "Murder" he shouted and then he landed on his knees right in front of Kate and Lilly. Humphrey stand up, rubbing the back of his neck with a grin on his face. "Hehe. Hello there" he greeted them nervously. Kate just set the big spoon against the pot as she look at him. "What are you doing here" she asked curiously. "Um I'm sorry that I walked in here. I just got freaked out over something else" said Humphrey hiding his fear of spiders.

"Well okay, what's your name" Kate asked.

Humphrey gulped and felt his body began to sweat. What if she knows who he is? Kate was tapping her foot on the floor while she was waiting with a little smile on her face. Humphrey let out a sigh as he took a deep breath and let it out. "Humphrey. My name is Humphrey" he admitted it.

 **I promise you guys will like this story better than The Journey of True Love. If not, that's fine. So, I had many ideas for this story already and I'm not gonna update it like everyday because of school. Anyways that's all I have to say right now. Also, Fire and Water will be finished soon by now or tomorrow or two days. What did you guys think? What will happen next? Peace out and have a nice day.**


	2. Selfish Mirror Heart

"Humphrey. My name is Humphrey" he admitted it. Kate just stared at him with no emotions on her face. Humphrey's heart were racing as he waited for Kate's response. He was very worried that Kate will remember him and say his nickname that he hated the most.

"That name sounds familiar though" Kate spoke up as she began to think about it. Humphrey's heart was about to jump out of his chest. "Tell me about you" she said curiously.

Humphrey gotta find a way out of here. He didn't want to be exposed by her. "Uhh, isn't that personal. I'll tell you about myself tomorrow. Bye" he said walking out of the dorm quickly. Kate just look at him as he was running towards his dorm. "He looked very familiar" she said staring at him. "Yeah, he does" said Lilly but she lied. She know him too well from the past and then now.

Humphrey finally made it to his dorm and he slammed the door shut behind him. "Phew that was close" he said sweating a little bit. He step away from the door and drop down on his bed. "Good thing she is here" said Humphrey to himself. He then look at the picture of a skinny gray wolf and a beautiful golden wolf standing next to each other with their signature smile.

Humphrey remembered the past and everything. He was a rich coyote. That nickname, Coyote, was a disgusting name in the whole world, and he remembered that night when Kate shattered his heart.

(Humphrey's Past)

"I'll tell my dad so he can tell you to pay for this" said Humphrey sitting down against the fence. "Whatever coyote. You can still buy another one" said a wolf with black fur.

"Hey, get out of the driveway peasant" said a girl behind the gate with a beautiful big estate. The three kids who was bullying him ran off and Humphrey stand up as he look down at his favorite movie with a disk cut in half on the concrete sidewalk. "Are you okay" she asked worriedly.

"Yeah" he said picking it up. "Well, do you wanna come in" she asked smiling. "Um, if it's okay with your parents" he asked. "Oh my parents are fine" she said rolling her eyes. "I'm Kate" she added on. Humphrey smiled. "I'm Humphrey, Humphrey Foster" said Humphrey happily.

"Nice name Humphrey" she said opening the gate and Humphrey walked inside.

For the past few months, Humphrey started to developing feelings for her. Not because she is beautiful and had great personality, Kate is a savior for his life. She teaches him everything to stand him and then one night, she changed.

A bunch of flowers was dropped onto the ground and Humphrey collapsed as he look at the window where Kate was. "I don't like a skinny boy like you. You're just a disgrace coyote to this world" she said.

Humphrey widen his eyes as a blue scar appeared in the sky and it began to rain.

(End of his past)

Humphrey wanted to know who did this to her. He also knew Kate would never say anything rude to him. 'Was she testing on me' he wondered. He had so many question in his mind that he didn't know what to do, maybe.

Humphrey planned a revenge on Kate or someone else, but he wasn't sure if it was a good idea. But the name he come up with...is death or love plan. He grinned evilly as he chuckled. He can feel the darkness inside him and wanted to destroy whoever or something that made Kate did this. A creepy like clown laugh burst out from his mouth. It sounds like the most terrifying evil laugh from the most terrifying looking clown that everyone is afraid of from the movie right now. Pennywise.

If he find out who did this, Humphrey is going to reveal his identity to her.

Meanwhile, Kate was in her dorm room, in her blankets as she stared into an empty space with her sorrow amber eyes. Why's Kate looking so sad all of the sudden?

Same thing as Humphrey, the past always hits her the hardest more than Humphrey actually. She was forced to destroy her lover's heart. Perfect details that matches everything that she wanted in a boy. The only person she wish had more power than him was this black wolf with yellow eyes. King, along with a rival that Lilly's boyfriend, Garth had been troubling with.

But she can't get more power. All she can do is thinking about Humphrey, well that familiar person though. The feeling that she had for a while cause her even more pain than before. She want Humphrey back, her best friend since childhood.

(Kate's Past)

Kate open her eyes after the sun rays hit her eye lids. She rise up from her bed and began rubbing her eyes a little bit. Kate felt like she was having a nightmare about saying something really mean to Humphrey. She didn't know what happen last night. All she know is when three boys came to talk to her and forcing her to say something mean to Humphrey.

Right now, Kate knew it wasn't a nightmare. She did say no to them but what really force her to say it is when they threatened her that they are going to hurt Humphrey in front of her.

Speaking of Humphrey, Kate need to get ready for the day and check on Humphrey. "I hope he knows I'm lying" she said to herself softly.

She jump off the bed and began taking off her clothes before getting a new one for her day.

After for several minutes, Kate was already out of the house and was walking towards Humphrey's house. His house was only a block away and Kate is fine walking by herself.

However, she is apparently really nervous about this. Kate wanted to see Humphrey but at the same time, she didn't want to. She had a feeling that Humphrey was hurt emotionally. Kate shook her head and continue walking to his house.

By the time when she gets there, Kate press the doorbell and Humphrey's mother answered. "Oh hey Kate" she greeted her with a little smile. "Hey Mrs Foster, is Humphrey here because I need to speak to him" she asked. "Oh sorry honey, Humphrey move school away because something happened yesterday and I don't know why. He didn't explain it to me and he didn't want to for some reason. Do you know what's the problem with him" she asked getting worried about Humphrey.

Kate widen her eyes. She actually hurt Humphrey. She lower her head down and Humphrey's mother titled her head. "Kate, are you okay" she asked. Kate close her eyes tightly to force in the tears back from where it belong before looking back at her.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'll just go now and if he comes home. Call my mom" she said trying to act cheerful as possible.

"I don't think he's coming home" she replied and Kate widen her eyes even more. "What" Kate whispered. "He's living with his grandpa in Idaho. If you want to say something to him. You can tell me" she informed. "No it's cool. I'll just go home" Kate replied walking away slowly. Humphrey's mom nodded her head and close the door.

Kate felt everything around her began to consume by darkness. She was heartbroken.

(End of her past)

From that time, Kate hated every boy who tried to ask her out. It's what King tried to do in the past after Humphrey left. She will keep humiliating every boy that tried to make a move on her.

Kate will never stop and will continue her hatred.

There was a knock on the door and Kate snapped out of her thoughts "Kate, do you want go buy something to eat" Lilly asked through the door; Lilly is actually her sister. Nichols is her nickname, and she earned it by winning the biggest event of all time when she's in rock climbing school.

"Yeah" Kate replied before getting up from her bed. They went to a restaurant that is close by that is five minutes away from where they are. Kate was waiting outside for Lilly to order food for a pickup, so they can go to their dorms. 'What's taking so long' she asked in her mind while sitting on a bench. 'There is no way that the line could be that long or it's just the cooking that is wasting my time. I better go check' she said standing up until a wolf came up to her and block her path.

"Where are you going? Do you have a date with Humphrey" he asked. It was the wolf that Kate rejected him this morning. "Oh well it's Mr Masculine Slut" she said with a smile before it faded quickly when he yelled out.

"SHUT UP" he yelled. Kate laughed. "What, it's an appropriate name for you" she said smiling happily until he grabbed her hair. "You humiliated and rejected me at the same time just because of Humphrey. Why? Is it because he's soo damn hot" he explained viciously.

"Looks don't have anything to do with that" Kate replied squinting one of her eyes in pain. "Let me go or else".

"You think you're a real student president don't you" he said bringing out a scissor. "No don't" Kate screamed shutting her eyes. Then, she heard a grunt and felt him let go of her hair. She whimpered and open her eyes just to see a gray wolf looking down at the wolf that is about to harass her.

He got up and start charging towards him. Kate notice the wolf in front of her. It was Humphrey. He grabbed the scissor out of his hand and did a side kick to his chest. "Leave, now" said Humphrey glaring at him. He nodded his head and began running for his life. Humphrey smirked and turn around to see Kate looking at him.

"Are you okay" he asked. "Um, I should be asking you about that" she replied looking at his hand. "Oh don't worry it's fine" he said but he got it all wrong.

He quickly turn around and grab his hand firmly. 'Ow ow, this fucking hurts a lot. I think I'm going to cry. Pull yourself Humphrey' he said to himself in his thought.

He then look at Kate once again. He didn't know what to say. "I'll see you later" he said walking away and Lilly came out of the store to see him walking by. He is going to his dorm room after his jogging routine.

The next morning, Humphrey check on the mail box to see what did he get. All he saw was just an envelope. "What's this" he asked himself as he grab it and began to rip it apart. It says..."Coyote."

 **Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh shiiiiit. Well, sorry for being gone like a month but Ima focus on other story, including Anthros and Wolves. It's been two months since I haven't updated yet but I will I promise. But the problem is that I got lung surgery and it looks like I got cut in half so, I might have some trouble to get up from my bed or sitting down or so. Why do I have lung surgery? Because I have a really bad pneumonia and it covers the bottom of my lungs. I lost a small piece of my lungs but it will grow back along with my floating rib, muscle and all that shit. What did you guys think? What will happen next? Piece out and have a fucking wonderful day :D**


	3. The Anonymous

Humphrey sat on his seat during fourth period. He just received a letter, well sort of a nickname that he doesn't like for a while in his locker. 'Who could've done this' he thought as his eyes began scanning around the room.

He made eye contact with other girls and they started to freak out. "Oh my gosh, I just made eye contact with Humphrey" she said. "No way, me too" said the other. He knew everyone wouldn't do this to him, especially they only know him yesterday.

His mind switched to Kate and thought she could've done this, but according from what he was witnessing yesterday, Kate would've exposed him with everyone else in public. Humphrey had been troubling who did this. A guy name Garth was sitting right next to him and he was looking around for anyone for help. Humphrey met him yesterday during seventh period.

A girl name Mia dropped by and look at him. "What's wrong with you Humphrey? You look creepy" she said worrying about him. She had curvaceous slender body, with red fur and yellow eyes. Humphrey didn't responded to her. He was too busy thinking about the incident this morning.

"This guy just killed a coyote and had a piece of his foot in his lunch."

Humphrey gasped and he fell onto his knees as he didn't hear the rest of the sentence except that name he hated for a long time. "Whoa Humphrey are you okay" Garth asked standing up and Mia right by Humphrey's side looking at him.

Humphrey was holding his chest where his heart located at. "Dude, a coyote's foot in your lunch. That's disgusting" said one of the boys talking to the one who is sitting down.

"My mom make this lunch, not me" he said feeling embarrassed.

Humphrey let out a relief sigh. 'Oh thank god they were talking something else' he said in his mind. "What's wrong Humphrey" said the two girls standing in front of him and Humphrey look at them.

'Good thing the girls cared about me because I'm hot' he thought as he slowly stands up."Well I'm okay girls. It's just that I felt something painful. I'm alright for sure" he said smiling at them as the charm melted into their hearts.

(Time skip: After lunch)

'Long ways until the day ends along with my school' he said in his mind walking to his next class before sitting down at his seat. His class was math. The worst subject that everyone hated, especially when there are some hard math problems different than high school.

Humphrey actually past a really hard test for math in high school. He was proud of it to get a good grade.

Mia just came rushing into the classroom as she had a stern look on her face. Forgot to tell you, Mia is the class representative. "Guys, if we failed this test, the whole school will be in supplementary lessons" she said sternly and everyone began to freaked out. Well, in two days is where every students had to know what did they learn in high school freshmen. More likely a test to remember it.

Almost all of them didn't remember from that time. Humphrey just smiled as he look around and Mia sat down right in front of her as she let out a sigh. She then notice Humphrey was sitting right there, blushing really hard and began looking at him nervously. "What should we do about it Humphrey" she asked chuckling a bit.

"Well I say we should study really hard" he said trying to encourage her. "Easy for you to say" Mia replied to him. "If you need help, take a look. Exploitative A is right over there" said Humphrey pointing to a guy name Nick. He had gray fur and glasses on, pretty much he was made fun by girls because he looks a lot like a girl...Rip him.

Nick was enjoying his time staring at a cheeseburger from McDonalds along with fries right beside him. "Looks like you're enjoying that food instead of the test" said Humphrey smiling.

"Yeah, although I had a D in this class" he said making Humphrey and Mia look stupid. "I had no idea he was that dumb" he said but Mia got excited somehow. "Are you guys gonna study? Oh my gosh, it's going to have a delicate flower. I can't take it" Mia exclaimed looking away with a little drool hanging out of her mouth.

What she meant is that she loves to see him kissing a girl right in front of her. "Wait, I had no idea you're into that kind of stuff" he said. "I love it so much. Especially when a person dominating his partner" Mia replied to him, making Humphrey uncomfortable and picturing of him holding Nick "Bridal style."

"I don't want to know what you are picturing right now" Humphrey confessed until he notice something on her face. "Hey is that drool?"

Mia didn't respond to him, but instead letting out a moan from her mouth. "Well shoot, what am I gonna do" Nick asked himself until he felt his shoulder being grabbed by a strong person. He look over his shoulder and notice Humphrey was the one who grab his shoulder.

"What's sup Humphrey" he asked. "We're going to study after this class, starting now" said Humphrey sternly. 'I heard that your nickname is called the designated bomb' he said in his mind.

"Where were you studying? Some nice comfy empty space with Nick" she asked. "Whatever you're picturing stop it" said Humphrey looking at her to see her wagging her tail along with her rear end and sparkling stars in her eyes while giggling in a seductive way.

For a while, Humphrey gather all the books and they both went to the library. He explains the linear equations and simple stuff from freshmen in high school. All that boring stuff that Humphrey explains, made Nick almost fell asleep.

After that boring event, Humphrey was walking back to his dorm room. "Man, I'm totally regretting this" he said. He didn't want to study during a busy day, but he had too anyways.

As he was walking past the big tree, everything was in a flash and Humphrey notice that he was upside down.

"Wait what" he asked looking around. "Coyote" someone said and appeared from the shadows. It sounds like a girl, but Humphrey saw was just a person wearing a coat and a skirt underneath of it.

"Do you want to have a chance with my big sister didn't you" she asked removing her hoodie and Humphrey widen his eyes. It was Lilly.

 **Is it a short chapter? Maybe? Well changing plans for this story actually. I'm planning to add six girls including Kate to fall in love with Humphrey, so this is important to read it. If you don't read it, well you're missing out a lot so you guys better read bold words which is author's notes. So about my surgery wound, it's getting better though, all I need is like 4 weeks to get my muscles pumped up and then, I'm back to normal. Hopefully since I had that tube attaching to my arm for infusions. Anyways, what did you guys think? What will happen next? And who are the girls that are going to fall in love with Humphrey madly besides Kate? Peace out and happy thanksgiving. Hope you all have delicious food and I wish I could join.**


	4. Chances to Get Kate

Humphrey was sitting on the bench with Lilly. Lilly cut the rope off of him when she actually recognized him on the first day of college. "I used to see you around Kate's house. I thought you were her best friend" Humphrey explained looking at her. Lilly began to roll her lavender eyes. "People get that a lot. But, Nichols is actually my nickname because it's a name meaning to climb and you already know I'm a great climber" she replied to him.

Humphrey nodded his head and began to look away from her. "So, what's happening to Kate? And why did she acted that way before I left" Humphrey asked and Lilly widen her eyes.

"I don't know honestly. All I know is that she looks sad but she is happy in the inside. I've been watching videos how to tell if a person is sad or not" Lilly explained.

"That's strange" he said began to think in deep thoughts about it. He then switch his mind to someone else that might made Kate doing this. "Is there someone that made Kate did this to me" Humphrey asked.

"Not really that I know of" she replied. "But I will help to get closer to Kate and maybe be her boyfriend by any chances" she added with a smile. "Really" Humphrey asked in shocked.

"Yep, although I should tell you about her. Kate doesn't like any boy who tried to ask her out. So maybe you need to know her four weeks or maybe more for now on" Lilly explained while scratching her hair before looking at the time on her phone.

"Damn, I didn't expected that" he said putting his head on both of his hand. "Are you positive that Kate didn't mean it about that night" he asked another question. "What night" Lilly asked again looking at him as she tilted her head to the side.

"Never mind" he said staring at the building right in front of him. Lilly knew something's up.

"Humphrey, what happen that night you're talking about" she asked getting off the seat, kneeling down as she stared into his eyes.

Humphrey let out a sigh as he took a deep breath before speaking. "Kate said something mean to me, just like the guys who bully me all the time based on how skinny and small I was" Humphrey explained about his past. "So let me guess. You left to become a bodybuilder or what" she asked. "Kind of but as a martial artist" said Humphrey letting her know about what type of sport he did. Lilly nodded and she look at her phone again.

"Well Humphrey, I think it's time for me to go. It's getting late as well" she said standing up. "Oh, right. I'll see you tomorrow" he said waving at her. Lilly waved back and they both went separate ways to their dorms.

In the morning, Humphrey was jogging towards the gym. He was excited that they actually have a punching bag or a punching dummy in the gym. He made it to his destination as he began to open the door. He was surprised to see Garth and Lilly was right there. Well, Lilly was just admiring his muscles.

Lilly spotted him and she waved at him. "Morning Humphrey" she said and Garth stop doing bench press and look at him. "Yo what's sup bud" he said setting the bar down.

This made Lilly caught her guard off. "Wait, you two know each other" she asked looking at both of them.

"Yeah, we both have the same class together in 7th period and 4th period" he said. "Well, what are you doing here? Exercising" Garth asked looking at him. Humphrey was just wearing a nice comfy T shirt and a black sweat pant. "Yeah. I heard this gym have a punching bag and a punching dummy, so I'm really excited" he said with a bright smile.

"Oohh, a martial artist" Garth asked and Humphrey nodded his head. He began headed to the dummy first and look at it.

Humphrey set his stuff down and get into a Kyokushin Karate stance. "You guys ready" he asked them and they both nodded their head. Humphrey let out a deep breath as he close his eyes before opening them again.

He launches a powerful roundhouse kick to the dummy's head. The gym was echoed with one big sound from the impact. Humphrey then launches a wheel kick to the head again followed by the sound. He then changes his fighting style into capoeira and send a crouching roundhouse kick.

"Whoa" said Lilly and Garth in amazed. "What kind of martial art is that? I wanna fucking learn it" said Garth with such excitement shock running through his body. "Capoeira" Humphrey asked and Garth shrugged, so he must've mean't about that martial art.

After ten minutes of exercising in the gym, Humphrey headed back to his dorm to grab his stuff as the day is about to begin. He was heading to his first period and saw the girls that he met like two days ago. "Hey Humphrey" they all said with a smile on their faces. "Hey girls" he greeted them with a smile. "You know, you're smile looks so cute Humphrey" said Erica trying to make Humphrey blush or smile.

"Thanks, you have a cute smile as well" he said back and it back fire her plan because it made her blush so bad that she can't even focus anymore.

Humphrey look at the door and notice that Lilly was walking past by. She came into the classroom quickly. "Humphrey, if you need any help to engage with Kate. Here's my phone number" she whispered giving him a small piece of paper to him. Humphrey look at it and nodded his head.

The girls behind him look at him with a titled heads as Lilly began to leave the classroom with a smile on her face. "What's that about Humphrey" Sophia asked. "Uhh nothing, nothing important. It's just that I know Lilly since childhood" he explained. "Oh okay" they all said as the class began and Kate came into the classroom.

Humphrey was looking at Kate instead of reading the book that the teacher gave them. He was thinking about what happens if Kate knows him and exposed about him. He remember the time when he first exercise of his life, he was crying so hard from the pain of his heart and his muscles. He let put a deep sad sigh and the teacher look at him.

"What's wrong Humphrey? Read the fourth paragraph if you were following along" he said as a tear came out of Humphrey's right eye. Well, they were reading a story from language arts. "Sorry, text kind of made me emotional" Humphrey replied as he stands up and began to read the paragraph.

Erica look at Elizabeth with a smile.

"Humphrey's such a sweet sensitive guy" she said dreamily. Kate look at him strangely. 'He looks familiar' she said in her mind.

It's been ten hours of school days and Humphrey was about to go to his dorm until Lilly came up to him. "Hey Lilly, what's sup" he said to her. "Hey Humphrey, Kate wanted to talk to you" she said with a smile. It made Humphrey slipped his guard to the air. "What? Say that again" he asked.

Lilly rolled her eyes as she was trying to hold her laugh. "I said Kate wanted to talk to you" she repeated with a big smile on her face. "Oh my god" he whispered to himself while looking down to the ground before looking at Lilly. "Where is she" he asked excitedly. "She's in front of our dorm building, waiting for you" Lilly explained.

Humphrey gave her a smile and start walking towards the location. Lilly giggled at this. "I think they will get along together, maybe a few days or more" Lilly said to herself.

Humphrey was running to his new life with Kate. 'Could be this love' he asked in his mind. The girl's dorm was in his sight and Humphrey saw Kate sitting on a bench. waiting for Humphrey.

Kate heard footsteps, and she stands up and turn around to see Humphrey running in and stopped right next to her.

"Lilly said you want to talk to me" he said and Kate nodded her head. "I was just wondering, tomorrow, can we go somewhere else. I want to know more about you" she asked and Humphrey gave her a big grin before nodding his head. Kate giggled at this and they both stared at each other's eyes. The sky turn dim, which made Kate break the eye contact and look up at the sky.

"Looks like night is coming" she said. "Yeah, better go to sleep for our terrible school day" said Humphrey in disgust. Kate laughed at this. "Well, see you tomorrow" she said walking into her dorm. "Bye" said Humphrey waving at her as she wave back before closing the door.

Humphrey began walking back to the boy's dorm with a silly smile on his face. "YEAAAH" he howled at the moon happily.

Something is odd that Humphrey and Kate didn't know when they started talking. A wolf was listening their conversation. "Kate, you are a bitch. Asking a hot guy out instead of me" said King angrily.

 **Oh my god, Humphrey's childhood enemy doodle bitch. You guys might be asking when Kate and Humphrey are going to be an item. Well, it's going to be later in the story and I won't tell you what chapter it will happen. Winter break is coming and I can't wait that I'm going to die in pleasure. Any ways lol, what did you guys think? What will happen next? Peace out and have a nice day.**


	5. Her True Side

Everyone's worst time in their lives. Morning...They had to get up and start burning their energy on work. Humphrey was snoring happily on his bed with his head on the ground while the half of his body was on the bed. He was dreaming about being Kate's boyfriend when she apologized. That's what he thought of, but Kate knows the truth why she did that.

He was just getting to the part where he was about to kiss Kate until Lilly began knocking his door. "Humphrey, are you awake" she asked softly.

Humphrey slowly open his eyes and roll his half body on the bed to the floor. "Yeah" he replied to her. "Sorry to disturb your sleep" said Lilly through the door.

"It's okay" he said getting up and began walking to the door. He open it to see Lilly and Garth. "Hey Humphrey" he greeted him with a smile. "Sup Garth" Humphrey greeted him back. "So, what are you guys doing here" Humphrey asked curiously.

"I don't know, but Lilly just came here to tell you something about Kate" said Garth as he brought out his phone and began looking through his facebook account. Humphrey look down at Lilly who is ready to speak.

"Okay, after school, Kate said she wanted to meet you at the parking lot by the main path that leads to the two dorms" Lilly explained. "Okay. is she getting ready for class" he asked another question. Lilly nodded her head and Humphrey smiled at this. "Okay, well, I better get ready as well" he said chuckling. "Yeah you should. See ya" she said walking off with Garth. "Bye" Humphrey replied before closing the door.

He went through his closet, throwing some clothes behind him as he was trying to find a perfect outfit to impress Kate. 'I wonder what will Kate think about this' he asked himself in his head. He shrug his shoulders and began putting his clothes on that he thought that is good for his day.

After that, he went to the kitchen to make himself some breakfast to eat for a few minutes before walking out of the dorms as he breath in some fresh air.

"Ahh what a beautiful day" he said to himself. "And what a beautiful man" said someone that he heard before. He look to the side and saw Sophia standing there with a smile on her face.

"Oh hey Sophia" he greeted her with a smile. "Hey, you look handsome today" she said blushing a bit.

"Yeah, I just want to look nice for someone else" he said walking towards the school with Sophia along his side. "Ooooo, who do you have in mind" asked Sophia curiously. "I don't know. As long as I attract someone else or chase someone that I fell in love long time ago" Humphrey explained. "Really" she asked as she never thought that Humphrey fell in love someone else long time ago, which made her feel sad that she won't get the chance to be with him, maybe.

After for a few minutes, they arrived at their first period class and Humphrey was surprised to see Kate standing at the doorway.

It look like she was waiting for someone. Sophia walk in front of Humphrey and was swaying her hips side to side. Humphrey got a glimpse of it, but nothing is better as Kate's. Although, he did see her sway her hips when they were little, and right now. Humphrey wasn't so sure if Kate's gonna do it again or not.

'Oh great, the pervert side is kicking in. Well that happens to everyone I guess' he said in his mind.

Kate watch as Sophia past her before looking at Humphrey. When Humphrey was walking close to her, he can see she was wearing a very beautiful outfit that Humphrey had never seen before. Pfft, of course he doesn't.

From Humphrey's perspective, she looks more beautiful than the wolf he knew before. Wearing an orange shirt with dark blue jeans on, and her mane is perfectly straight with her signature favorite flower that she liked to put on whenever she wanted to look nice.

"Hey Humphrey" Kate greeted her with a smile. The smile that stuck in Humphrey's mind for decades. "Hey Kate. Who are you waiting for" he asked curiously. "You" she answered which made his heart skip two beats. He shook it off and focus on their conversation. "Why" he asked another question. "Because we're going somewhere else. Haven't you forgot that I wanted us to go somewhere, you know, hangout" Kate explained as she roll her eyes.

"Whoops, I forgot" Humphrey laughed as he was scratching the back of his head. Kate giggled at this and walk into the classroom before the bell began to ring. Through out their entire day, just going to classes to classes for an hour along was very boring for both of them. Except Humphrey.

He notice there's something different about this day. Kate was showing her true side that Humphrey used to know the Kate that he fell in love. His stomach was on fire, dying to know if this is the chance of love.

His dream wanted to be with Kate forever. The same feeling that Humphrey felt before. It's called love.

Kate and Humphrey came out of the building as the school day are now over. They met in the parking lot which they were standing right next to a really nice car. Alfa Romeo 4c. "So, who's gonna drive to go some places that you wanted to take me to" Humphrey asked her. "I think you will because you have to show some respect on a girl" Kate answered his question with a smile on her face. "Of course" Humphrey replied as he began to roll his eyes.

He went towards his car followed by Kate and Kate just widen her eyes. "Wait, is this the new BMW M2" she asked and Humphrey began to nodded his head. "Wow it looks nice" said Kate admiring it.

"Wait until you get in the car" said Humphrey opening his door. Kate open the door and in the inside, it looks like a futuristic model design as the BMW i8. "Wow they really improve this car, didn't they" she asked. "Yeah they did" Humphrey replied as they close the doors. Humphrey started the engine and drove off the parking lot.

"So where do you want to go" Humphrey asked. Kate thought for a moment. "Let's say go to the movie theaters. I really need to see Spiderman Homecoming. I heard it was a really good movie" she explained. "Dang, same here. I really need to see that movie" said Humphrey as his attention is on the road.

The road trip was silent between them. Kate keep glancing at Humphrey, not because she was interested in him. It's because he look very familiar to her. She decided to ignore it and face the windows to see buildings and nature past by. After fifteen minutes, they have arrived at the AMC theater.

As they were walking down the hallway after buying a ticket to go watch the movie, they went inside the room that they are supposed to be in and nobody was here.

Humphrey was confused about this until Kate tells him what she did. "I rented the whole place" said Kate giggling to see his reaction. Humphrey's jaws just dropped like an astroid falling into Earth. "What" he shouted and Kate began to laugh as she was walking up the stairs. Humphrey shook his head to snap his mind out and began following Kate before sitting down with her.

The movie was an hour long and the two students with great dream that they wanted to become a reality were laughing so hard because at the end of the movie was haliarious.

They waited in their seat to calm themselves down before walking out and into the car. Kate already was showing her true side and Humphrey loves it, and secretly wish to keep it that way. For another fifteen minutes, they have arrive at the university.

Kate got out of the car with a smile on her face. "Well that was fun" she said closing the door.

Humphrey smiled at this before stepping out of the car. "Yeah, it was. The movie was freaking awesome" Humphrey said happily. Kate chuckled and began to nodding her head. The moonlight start to show up from the clouds and the rays hit both of them, making the place look shiny and beautiful.

Kate and Humphrey lost for a moment and stared at each other's eyes. Humphrey was realizing the past is coming back. The Kate that he knows is finally here. He put a huge grin on his face and Kate ignore it. She was staring back at the most beautiful eyes ever. Like she was staring the Humphrey that she knew from the past.

That made her breaking the eye contact. She still can't believe she drove him away. It's because someone made her do it. Humphrey start to notice this as his expression start to change. "Kate, what's wrong" he asked curiously as he took a step forward.

Kate look at him with a little bit of tears in her eyes. She was about to say something until she got a glimpse of a person that she didn't want to see in her life time. Humphrey follow her gaze and it landed on the person that he knew since childhood. "King" he whispered as he start showing his teeth and narrow his eyes at him.

 **Oh my goodness BISCUIT. The chapter is finally here. Lol, well happy...late new years. Busy day going on in my life and nothinf important what's so ever. So many great ideas for my upcoming stories and it just made me very happy as an author. Hopefully you guys will see those stories soon, maaaaaybe. Anyways, what did you guys think? What will happen next? Peace out and have a nice day. HAPPY BIRTHDAY PLANET EARTH!**


	6. The Hint

Humphrey glared at King as he was walking towards him and Kate. He does not look happy as always. Humphrey remember him. He bullied him a lot and Kate protected him since childhood.

Humphrey tighten his fist as he was coming closer and closer. He had his plans about him killing King, but what Humphrey didn't know that King is the one who made Kate say bad things at night. Kate took a step back as he was coming closer than ever. His anger expression began to faded away and look at Kate with a smile. Humphrey heard Kate gag about this, which means he knew she doesn't like him at all.

He look at King's eyes and his eyes were stuck on Kate's breasts, her body and her legs. He growled quietly at this and Kate notice it and look at him with a shock face.

'Does he know him' she asked herself in her mind. She snapped out of her thoughts and focus on King. "Well hello there my girl" said King trying to flirt with her. "King, I'm not your girl. Not in every day, every month, and every year in my fucking life" Kate explained angrily.

"Babe come on. Don't you remember the time after that coyote left" he asked and Humphrey's eye pupils turn very tiny like a solid atom. Around it, it shows the cold blue eyes that he holds hatred on him forever.

He decided to took a step forward in front of Kate and glared at him. King lost his guard and look at him. He almost forgot about Humphrey and couldn't figure it out what did Humphrey look like since childhood. "Who are you" King asked as he remember him talking to Kate. "Oh you know who I am" said Humphrey with a hint that gives Kate a spark in her body.

'Wait what' her thoughts are going crazy when he said that. "Um I certainly don't know you, but you do look familiar" he said as his buddies stand right next to him. He began analyzing his body. He could see something through his T-shirt, but he can't make his mind up.

"Step aside kid, I just want to talk to that sexy beast behind you" said King and Humphrey took another step forward as he came face to face with him.

"I'm doing what's right. Girls don't like getting seduce by strangers" he said angrily. King got triggered. "You know what kid. I can get any lady I want, besides, I know her since kindergarten" King explained while looking at Kate.

"Oh I know more than you" Humphrey whispered and King didn't even believe it. "I don't fucking believe you. Get the hell out of here before I ask my friend to challenge you" he said as his right side body punch his own hand.

Humphrey smiled at this. "Challenge accepted" he said. King grinned. "Good, the fight is at night and in the gym" he said and Humphrey knew what he means. He's talking about the UFC cage. King and his gang slowly walking back to the dorm while Humphrey stands there with Kate. She still have a shock look on her face. Not because of the fight. It's because Humphrey gave her a hint.

Humphrey glances to see one of King's buddies was texting on his phone, and from the distance, it was a group chat of the whole school except teachers. "Let's go Kate" he said. There is no response. "Kate" Humphrey called out as he look behind him and saw her thinking deep down about something else.

He notice that there are little bit of tears under her eyes still. Humphrey plant his hand on her shoulder. "Kate, what's wrong" he asked worriedly. Kate shook her head as she was snapping out of the world. "Nothing, nothing at all" she said smiling at him.

Humphrey smiled back a little. "Okay, let's go to the gym" he said and Kate nodded and start following him.

She wanted to see the fight, but at the same time, she didn't want to get caught by her dad. Speaking of that, Winston is actually the principle of Jasper University. She knows her dad was nice and when it came to something like boys trying to hit her just for her body, he gets serious like her mother Eve.

As they were walking down the path and the gym was in sight for both of them, everyone was rushing through the entrance of the building, wanting to see some fight like they always acted since High school or Middle school.

Humphrey took a deep breath before taking another step, and then another. Kate follow close behind as she was a little bit of scared of Humphrey getting hurt. Sure she still hates every boys and didn't have feelings for them, but deep down inside of her, something was telling her that the person she drove away was right here in front of her eyes. Kate didn't believe that. She knows he won't comeback.

Kate wanted to cry again, but she held it and believe herself that Humphrey might come back. She still get a feeling the person that was walking right in front of her was him, but she had no belief about this.

Humphrey and Kate enter the gym, and everyone was cheering him on about the fight. The brown wolf with yellow eyes was taking off of his T shirt and putting on his gloves. It was King's best friend and Humphrey's opponent.

Humphrey start walking towards the cage, and Kate look around to see Lilly and Garth in the crowds. She squeeze through it and stand right next to Lilly.

"Oh hey Kate" she greeted her with a smile. Kate look down a little and smiled at her as a response. "So how's your little date with Humphrey" she asked nudging her side. "It was really fun and don't get any ideas about it, and don't tell Mom about this" said Kate hopefully. Lilly giggled at this as Garth watch Humphrey approaching the cage excitedly.

"Oh man I can't wait to see a fight" said Garth to his friend, Hutch. Hutch nodded his head as they both sit there as the fight is preparing. The person who was right next to the cage, holding a UFC gloves while Humphrey was approaching it slowly. He handed him the gloves, but Humphrey shook his head.

He widen his eyes for a little bit before nodding his head, letting him into the cage.

Humphrey's opponent smiled as he enter the cage and began taking off his shirt. Garth gasped once he saw his eight packs that is ripped as fuck. It looks like it has four extra packs on each side.

"What the fuck" Garth shouted with jealousy in his tone. Kate look at Humphrey worriedly while he went on his fighting stance which is boxing.

Kate had to say something to him. "Humphrey" she called out and he look at her.

"Be careful alright" she said looking in her eyes. Humphrey smiled and nodded his head, which made her smile a little. The bell began to ring and his opponent came rushing at him. Humphrey leaned forward and gave him a power right straight punch to his chest.

It send him a good four feet away from him and he got up quickly while holding his chest. The opponent sent another strike, and Humphrey dodge it very easily and gave him a right hook to his side. King's best friend sent a left hook, which Humphrey dodge it both of his hands and punch him right in the face, sending him back to the caged wall. Humphrey then change his fighting stance into one of Garth's newly favorite fighting style that he had ever seen is capoeira.

Garth smiled wildly as Humphrey was dancing and waiting for his opponent to move again. And he did. He send him a teap kick, which is another name for a front kick. Humphrey dodge it at the right time and sent him a counter attack by striking him in the chest with a hand plant roundhouse kick.

Garth screamed happily to see Humphrey kicking his ass. The opponent got up again and Humphrey did a swift rolling thunder to his head, almost knocking him out because it hit him in the on the side of his head, but it stunned him a little.

Humphrey took his chance to finally do something fancy attacks on him. He ran up to him and did a cartwheel kick to his face, but it woke him up from his day dream. What he didn't know is that Humphrey is a tricky guy whenever he smirked. Humphrey was about to perform a front kick and his opponent lower his hand to block it, but it's a fake attack. Humphrey snapped his leg to the side and did a question mark kick to his head.

Perfectly letting his guard down and knocking him onto the ground. He stood up and Humphrey did a front flip and gave him an axe kick on top of his head.

The fight...has ended.

Everyone went silent as the knocked out guy is on the ground. For a few second, everyone starts cheering except King and his gang. Humphrey took a deep breath as he loosen up his muscles and Kate smiled at this.

She is glad that Humphrey won the fight. But something came up into her mind. What Humphrey said in front of King had made her thinking for a quite a while after watching the fight.

She glance at Humphrey for a bit before turning to Lilly. "Hey Lilly, tell Humphrey I gotta go to my room and get some sleep" she said and Lilly nodded her head. Kate left the crowd and the gym while heading to her dorm. She's not going to sleep.

In twelve years, this is the first time Kate had done this ever since Humphrey left.

Kate finally made it to her dorm and she close the door behind her. She walk towards her bed and get a huge book under her bed. It almost bring tears into her eyes.

This book is full of pictures of her and Humphrey when they were young. Kate walk out of the dorm and outside the building. She began walking towards a place where there's a pond and a seat.

While she was walking, she felt like she's walking towards the gate of hell. Kate always blaming herself for making Humphrey leave, even though it's not her fault. She finally sit down like she was about to collapse on her back. She took a big deep breath before letting it out. Kate slowly open the book and the first that she saw was water. Tears keep falling from her eyes like the Niagara falls. The pain that she's holding for decades is unbelievable to destroy it.

The more she flip to the next page, the more of the amount of tears keep falling out of her beautiful eyes, making the amber color hid behind the blood vessels.

Kate wanted to yell out so badly for what she had done, but she couldn't. Her senses were very dense and weak fighting back the darkness. It called the silence around her, showing how emotional she was. A wolf that has light tan fur and yellow eyes is walking down the path that leads to Kate's dorm building.

She notice Kate sitting there, crying her eyes out. It was Eve. She came rushing towards her and sit right next to her immediately.

The first thing she saw is how wet the page is. Kate's hand was holding fiercely on a picture of her and Humphrey standing side by side with a smile on their faces.

Eve grab on Kate's wet cheek and turn her head to face it towards her. She saw this behavior many times. It was not crippling depression, nor it's heartbreaking. It was more than that. More than pain, more than heartbreaking, and more than guilt.

The breeze flow past by them. Eve stared at her red eyes that show no colors at all around her eye pupils. Eve force her into a hug and Kate began wailing on her mother's shoulder, holding fiercely on the picture like she will hold it forever, even after her death.

In the distance, Humphrey was standing there watching Kate crying onto her mother's shoulder. He wanted to wonder what it was, but he feared that Kate might yell at him again. Humphrey didn't want to go through that again, so he began walking back to his dorm. In his mind, he could've sworn he saw a picture that Kate was holding for a long time, and it made him thinking about it for a split second.

 **Ouch, I don't want to fucking live anymore. I rather be an environment, LOL. Yeah, sorry if I made this chapter too depressing, but hey, it keeps this story great. Anyways, pray for Kellylad13. He's been having mental health issues for a while, and let me tell you a life lesson. No matter what you guys have gone through such as losing someone, or making enemies, losing someone and that person that you lost is in your heart. They tell you what to do. Not your brain. Making enemies is good. Ya know why, it keeps pushing you forward because of the advice that your enemies gave you, like that you are ugly or delete this story. How is it pushing you forward? So you can show yourself who you really are. If you guys have any mentail health issues, talk to me cause I know what to do. What did you guys think? What will happen next? Peace out and have a nice day. CANDY PAINT!**


	7. What's Powerful Than Heartbreaking?

Friday morning was a bit rough for Humphrey. He was struggling to go to sleep and getting up from his bed at the same time. During that night, he wanted to know why Kate was crying. It looks like she's been through something terrible. "Am I missing anything' he asked himself in his mind. Surely, Humphrey haven't seen here for twelve years until now.

Deep down inside of him, he felt a sharp mental pain piercing his lungs as it was trying to kill his heart. Humphrey had no idea what's this feeling is. He took a deep sigh and look at the clock. He got up from his bed and get ready for school by doing his morning routine. After that, he went out of the dorm building with a pancake in his mouth and a binder over his shoulder while he was walking to his first class. He also notice Kate haven't gotten out of her dorm building.

He always see her get to class early before him. He shrugged his shoulders and continue walking to his class. The first thing he notice once arriving to his class is that he never saw Kate in his class.

This actually made Humphrey worried a little bit. He always know Kate never missing on class, but he think this is the first time she had been gone at school.

The class began to start and the teacher start talking about instructions and giving out work like every teacher does. Humphrey start getting bored of this. The teachers are talking and no one is not talking to him since it's silent work time.

He look at the clock and still have time left. He let out a deep sigh and went back finishing his work. "Have you heard Kate had been crying in her room? I think that's why she didn't want to come to school" someone whispered right behind Humphrey's back. It made his ear twitch. He look back and saw Sophia and Brittney talking.

It made him thinking and then about last night. 'Why she was crying?' he asked himself. The teacher's classroom phone was ringing and he went over to his desk to answer the phone call before putting it down.

"Humphrey, you're going to the office" he said and Humphrey nodded his head. He stood up from his seat and began walking out of the classroom. Everything went dark around him. Walking closer to the office gives chills on Humphrey's spine like he was staring at the true hatred eyes of a demon.

The silence grew around him. It happen to Kate as well. The darker it gets, the quiet the sound really are. Leaves pass by Humphrey's face, branches start cracking around him, and a dead bush just rolling across his path. Humphrey didn't like where he was going as he arrive at the main office door. He slowly open it as he peek through the opening and saw just one person at the desk.

He slowly took a step forward into the building while shutting the door behind him. It brought her attention as she look up. "Mr Foster" she asked.

"That's me" he replied to her. "The principal is waiting in his office. It's on the left on this hallway and around the corner to your right" she explained and Humphrey nodded his head as a response.

He went to the left hallway, following her directions to the principal's office as he turn to the right. Right in front of him was a small hallway and the principal office is at the end of it. He gulped and began walking to his destination.

Many thoughts was like zooming all around in his head like going to a theme park and riding a roller coaster. Humphrey began to knock the door and waited. "Come in" said an old familiar voice.

Humphrey recognized that voice. 'Could it be' he thought.

He turn the door knob and it reveal two familiar wolves side by side to each other. One wolf was dark grey and had blue eyes, and the other one was a light tan wolf with yellow eyes. Humphrey knew who they are. It's Kate's parents.

"It's good to see you Humphrey" Winston greeted him with a smile. Humphrey lost his words.

He began gathering his thoughts until he realized that Winston's job is being the principal and Eve's job is being a school nurse. "Do you recognized me Humphrey" Winston asked curiously. "Yeah, b-but how did you know I was here" he asked with all of his fear of Kate finding out about him.

"We saw your name on the freshmen's list that are going to come here. The real question that I've been asking for a long time is that...do you know what happen to Kate after you left" he asked and Humphrey froze by his sentence. "Wait, what happen to Kate" he asked looking at him in the eyes. Winston sighed and began clearing his throat, getting ready to tell a story about Kate's life.

"After you've been gone for a while, Kate was not herself for twelve years. She had been staying in her room while crying her eyes out. Me and Eve tried so hard to get her out of her room, but she wouldn't. Every night, she kept mumbling your name in her sleep, so I'm guess it has something to do with you" he explained and Humphrey just stood there like he was in a court.

'Did she miss me' he asked in his mind curiously. "Humphrey? Do you know what happen to her" Winston asked, and it looks like Humphrey had no choice, but to tell them what happen last night before he left.

"Kate said something about me at that night when I'm visiting her. I was cornered by bullies and it looks like she joined with them. She act like them. The attitude, the actions, and the name that they gave me. I thought Kate was a really nice girl, but until that night, I decide that I need to leave. So, I did. I went up in the mountains to live with my Grandpa" Humphrey explained about his perspective and his experience of that awful memory he needed to get rid of.

Eve just widen her eyes as she listened his story. Winston knew something is going on around here. "Kate wouldn't do that" he said and Humphrey nodded his head.

"I know. I feel like someone made Kate do this to me" Humphrey added.

Winston thought about that for a second and look back at his wife. "That could be true" he said and Eve growled at this. "I'm going to find out who did this to my daughter, and when I do. I shall gave them an injector with chemicals that is powerful enough to paralyze them or making their fears change" she explained with her overprotected mother's sentence. Humphrey and Winston widen their eyes.

Humphrey always heard that she just wanted to shove someone's eyes into their throat, so they can see her tearing their body apart, and now this. This is different than the one he knew. Humphrey felt something that he never felt before for a long time. Guilt. He felt bad for leaving Kate behind.

"Where's Kate" Humphrey asked. "She's in her dorm" Winston replied and Humphrey asked another question. "Can I go check on her and see how she is doing?"

Winston and Eve nodded their head, and Humphrey left the room. "It was nice seeing you again Humphrey" said Winston behind him, and Humphrey smiled.

He left the building and headed towards the girl's dorm building. Humphrey check the time on his phone, and first period was close to end. He began running and made it to Kate's dorm room.

Humphrey let out a deep sigh before knocking her door. "Who is it" someone said on the other side. Humphrey easily knew it was Kate's voice. It sounded depressing, no, heartbreaking?.

There is no words describing what Kate is feeling, but there is one sentence that describe the feeling. What's Powerful than Heartbreaking? "It's me Humphrey" Humphrey replied.

He heard cracking of the bed like someone is getting up and heard a click.

Kate slowly opening her door with red eyes and wet cheeks as she look at Humphrey. "Oh it's you" she said sadly. "Can I come in" Humphrey asked worriedly, and Kate nodded her head without saying any word. Humphrey took a step forward as he watch Kate on the corner of his eyes. Humphrey felt really bad for leaving her. 'Winston is right. Kate is not herself anymore. She's more like loyal person who stays someone's side all the time' Humphrey thought.

Kate close the door and look at Humphrey as he look back at her. "Kate, what's wrong" he asked coming closer to her. "It's...It's nothing" she replied lowering her head down. Tears dropped onto the ground as more of them began following its step. Humphrey had no other choice, but to hug her like he did to her in the past.

Kate was surprised by this, but mostly happy at the same time. She knew this familiar kind of hug. Slowly but surely, she wrap her arms around Humphrey, and snuggle her head into his chest. Humphrey's eyes glow with darkness and hatred, staring at the door while hugging Kate protectively.

'I'm going to find out who it is, and when I do. I'll make sure to erase their family history' he said in his mind.

 **I wonder who could it be?! WHO THE FUCK WAS IT HUH?! Tell me people, who did this! Humphrey's going super saiyan on someone's ass if the mystery person is solved. I feel like the day is going slow then I expected cause I thought it was March lol. Don't blame on me, I blame on Human society for MAKING GLOBAL WARMING. WHAT THE FUCK! Predictions of the mass extinction=Damages from the Human Race. Anyways, what did you guys think? What will happen next? Peace out and have a nice warm day, if you guys have gobal warming in your state...**


	8. Try to Heal the Wounds

Humphrey stayed there while hugging Kate. He swing her side to side, trying to calm her down. Humphrey hope Winston and Eve understand that he is going to stay with Kate through out the whole day.

He wanted to try and heal the wounds that Kate has. "Thank you Humphrey. You kind of reminded me of my best friend...that leave me behind" she whispered on the last part sadly as tears rise up again underneath of her eyes. Humphrey almost lost his guard. 'So Kate does care about me' he thought before snapping his thoughts to reality.

"Don't say that Kate. He'll come back. I promise, even though I don't know who he is. He will" Humphrey trying to cheer her up, but it didn't help at all.

"How do you know" she asked looking up to him. Humphrey gulped and didn't want to hesitate for a second. "I heard some adults talking about you and something about your past" he said quickly wasting his time.

"It's probably my parents. In case you didn't know, My dad is the principle, and my mom is the nurse" she explained about her parent's job.

"Oh okay" Humphrey replied to her softly. Silence came by and they say no words to each other with them hugging each other. Humphrey was trying his best to make Kate calm, but still she is not.

"I just wish I could go back and change everything I've done. I really can't take this anymore. My life time goal is just to find him through out my school career, and I can't wait to graduate to find him around the world. I need to do my best to able to find him and apologize" Kate explained hugging Humphrey tightly.

This brought tears in Humphrey's eyes. 'Why I can't say anything? Is it just because my brain or heart can't do it?' he wondered in his thoughts.

"Humphrey let me tell you a story about me" she said as Humphrey heard her taking a deep breath and let it out. "I've say something really fucking mean to my best friend who I had a crush from the day I met him. I've been up in my room crying my eyes out and losing my passion. My parents tried their best to cheer me up along with the counselors and doctors. Everything they did is not helping at all. I just need him back so I can apologize to him and confess my love. That's the only way to cheer me up. If it wasn't..." Kate can't take it anymore as she dropped onto her knees along with Humphrey, crying her eyes out again.

Humphrey was trying his best to keep the tears in like every man in the world, hiding their emotions. There is literally no scientific words to describe what is stronger than heartbreaking or crippling depression.

It's all combining of those words, or something else that is unknown to the wolf kind, and the human kind who extinct long time ago. It took a while for her to calm her down.

Humphrey can hear her sniffling and her hiccups. "Shh, Kate. Please calm down for me" he said nuzzling her neck. For a long, long, long time, Kate finally stop crying into Humphrey's chest. Humphrey made no movement, but stands there. He took a peak at her face, and saw that she is sleeping peacefully.

He smiled at this before picking her up and set her on the bed. He look at Kate one more time before walking away. He didn't even see she open one of her eyes.

"Humphrey" she asked and Humphrey jumped in surprise. Kate giggled by this. "Did I scare you and you thought I was sleeping" she asked curiously with a beautiful cute smile on her face. Humphrey chuckled as he turn around to look at her in the eyes. "Yep" he replied to her.

"Can you stay here for a while for me, Humphrey" she asked waiting for his answer. Humphrey's eyes open wide while he had a little smile on his face. "Yeah sure, if you were feeling sleepy at all and wanted to go to bed. Just to let you know, Im staying here until at seven PM" he explained. Kate blushed a little with an idea that she had in her mind.

"Well um, about that, hehe. I want to, well, I need to ask you if you could...sleep with me" Kate requested embarrassingly. Humphrey hesitate as he began to blush furiously.

'Well shit, this is the first time I had ever blush in my entire life. Ah what the hell' he indicated in his mind. "Sure" Humphrey answered her question with a smile on his face while his main focus is trying to maintain his emotion.

Kate began to make some room for Humphrey by scooting to the other side of the bed. Humphrey walk over to her bed and laid down with her. They had awkward moments in the past, and right now. It's happening that they had before. "So..." said Humphrey breaking the silence that was about to upon them.

"Do you have anything to do after school tomorrow" he asked tapping his fingers on the blanket. "Not that I can think of. I was just gonna ask the same question to you" Kate replied to him as she turn her head to the side to face him. Humphrey got a glimpse of it, and he responded her by looking at her. "Well, I don't know honestly" Humphrey supposed.

"Aw come on. I only know you for almost a week. I'm pretty sure you have something in your mind that you needed to say" Kate explained. "Well I don't actually, but right now. I do. I want to hang out with Lilly and Garth" he spitted out. "Oh I see" said Kate smirking at him.

"What" Humphrey asked her looking confused. Kate laughed at this. "I was just joking Humphrey" she replied to him with her signature smile on her face. Humphrey chuckled and rest his head on the pillow. Kate look at his face in every angle. She always have this tingling feeling in her stomach every time when she look at his face.

Humphrey got a glimpse of her looking at him. "Is there a problem Kate" he asked and Kate began to snap out of her trance. "No, there's nothing Humphrey" she said rolling on her other side. Humphrey shrugged his shoulders and roll onto his side with his back facing Kate. Kate was tapping her fingers on her bed while biting her lip.

"Hey Humphrey" she asked. "Yes Kate" he replied to her while rolling onto his side, so he can face her. She did the same thing, and they began to lock eyes. "Do you mind if...um...if I can...cuddle with you" she asked blushing really bad. Humphrey blushed a little before nodding his head.

'What the fuck am I thinking' he screamed in his mind, but he didn't care at all. Kate scoot her body over while Humphrey was on his back. She laid her head on his chest, wrapping her right arm over his abs along with her right leg. They both had big goofy smile on their faces.

"Goodnight Humphrey" she said without looking at him. "Goodnight Kate" Humphrey replied as they close their eyes at the same time. Both of them can feel a spark rushing all over their body without realizing that they are developing feelings that they lost for a long time.

 **It's been a fucking while. I had to take a break, so yeah. Hopefully they keep that gun law debating because I want to vote. It's fucking stupid for an 18 years old to own a fucking assault rifle. I don't know what the government is thinking, but they better change it right now. For those of you guys had friends in Florida when that school shooting happen, well pray for them and give them some motivation. The Florida school shooting is not the worse, but it beat the death record. Columbine school shooting is still the worse, and don't bully people cause that's why they turn into a school shooter. So enough with that, what did you guys think? What will happen next? Peace out and take my word after I say my conclusion. Do not mess with people cause you can't see the future.**


	9. Be A Man

"Mom, please. Can you find Humphrey" Kate asked on her knees, giving Eve a puppy face. "I'm sorry Kate. I asked his parents, and their grand parents, but they had no idea where he is" she said sadly. Eve hate herself for lying to her. She talked to Humphrey's grandparents, and they said they had him, but Humphrey requested them not to tell Kate where he is.

"But...But" Kate tried to say something, but she can't. She feel a massive feeling inside her heart. Kate covered her eyes and rain up the stairs. "KATE" her mother screamed as she was on the edge of the stairway until she heard the door slammed against the door frame.

Kate jump into her bed and wailed. "HUMPHREY" she yelled as she grab her teddy bear and cried on it. "Why did this happen to me" she whimpered. The memory of her when she met King at the front door of Humphrey's house was very unbearable to get rid of.

"Listen Kate, I want you to hurt Humphrey as possible" he said smiling evilly. "No, I'm not going to hurt Humphrey because I've seen you guys bullying him every time at school, even in front of my house's gate" Kate explained as she glared into his soul.

King and his buddies began to laugh at this. "We're not bullying him. We're just..playing" he said denying the truth.

"Yeah right, I saw it every time blah blah blah, so step aside ya psycho freak" she said trying to move out of their way, but King slap her as hard as he can.

Kate yelped as she fell down to the ground. She look at King with tears in her eyes, and her hand on her red cheek. "If you ever call me that name or you don't want to hurt Humphrey, I'll hurt you" he said angrily. Kate widen her eyes in fear.

She stood up and began running to her house, crying and scared out of her life. That day, made her wanted to kill King so bad. When she was in middle school, her goal is to find Humphrey and that's all she cares about. She did the same thing in high school, and everybody wondered what she is planning on. Her parents followed her to middle school, high school, and then college.

They wanted to make sure she is alright, but deep down inside of them; they knew she is not really. After finding out that Humphrey was going to her college by looking at the name list of students, they were glad to see a chance to make their daughter happy again. Why did Humphrey came to Kate's college? It's not because he wanted to, it's because of Kate.

(Put a music of "Gentle Hands" from Naruto 1:45-3. Yeah, 3:05 know, but I had to put a beautiful music in it)

Kate was in a conversation with Humphrey's dad who came by and visit her father. He heard what happen about Kate when Humphrey move away. "So your father wanted me to talk to you about Humphrey" he said and Kate nodded as she wiped the tears off of her cheeks.

She just graduate from high school and was ready to go to college. "Well, if Humphrey comes by to our house. You can tell me everything what you wanted to say, and I'll talk to Humphrey about everything" Humphrey's dad requested her with a smile. Kate smiled a little as she look up to him.

"I just want to say that I'm sorry for what I've done. I'm not sure why though, I guess I was just in a bad mood. If you don't want to talk to me that's okay, I'm doing my best trying to keep up with you. I hope you remember our promise ever since child hood, and if you do, can you please come back to me. I've done everything in my school career to find you. I don't know where are you, but I just want to find you. Anywhere in the world, even if it wasted my whole life time. I just want to be with you" Kate let all her emotions out to Humphrey's dad. He gave her a pain smile to see such an amazing speech.

"Got it, I'll make sure I'll tell everything to him" he replied.

(Reality)

Humphrey open his eyes when he felt something wet on his chest. He look down and saw Kate crying her eyes out in her sleep. "Humphrey, Humphrey. Please...come back to me" she whispered. Humphrey began to listened carefully.

"I just want to find you. Anywhere in the world, even if it wasted my whole life time. I just want to be with you" she said quietly in her sleep. Humphrey lost it. He knew she was talking about him. Tears started streaming down his cheeks as he hug Kate softly.

Humphrey finally knew the truth. Kate didn't do this, it was something else. Whatever it was, it drove Humphrey into a mad rapid wolf.

He grab a pillow behind him to replace his position before getting off the bed slowly and walk out of the room. More tears freely flow into the air on the edge of Humphrey's face structure. He quickly wiped them off, and increase his walking pace to the gym.

It was early in the morning, and Humphrey didn't care how dim the sky is. He just want to do his most intense explosive work out. Humphrey knew one of King's buddies wanted to fight. This time, he needed to make sure to gave them the hardest punch ever.

He wanted, no...he NEED to take his anger on them. Humphrey open the door as fast as the bright scar in the sky. Garth, Lilly, and his two best friends were in there.

They were just working out with Lilly watching her boyfriend. They heard the door open and look over their shoulders and saw Humphrey.

"Oh hey Humphrey" Garth greeted as he stands up from his back.

"How much do you guys weigh" Humphrey asked. "Two hundred pounds" Garth replied to him curiously. "One ninety" Hutch replied as well. "I only weigh a hundred seventy seven pounds" said Candu. Humphrey smiled as he went to the mattress and do fifty triple clapping push ups at a fast pace. "What the hell" Garth asked. They were shocked because Humphrey was six inches off the ground while doing the triple clapping push up, which is consider one of the hardest push up to do.

Garth, Lilly, and his two buddies went to the mattress and watch him.

Doing push ups is so muscular endurance for Humphrey, even the one arm push up. He stood up on his feet before running to Garth and Hutch over his shoulders and run around the gym. "What the fuck" they both said.

They were really surprised that this wolf can carry two body builders fast as a coursing river. Not only he's fast, but he's strong with all the force of the great typhoon and the raging fire. "Do me a favor guys" said Humphrey still running on his feet. "What" they both asked. "Get a tennis racket and hit the tennis ball at me as hard as you can" he said.

Hutch and Garth look at each other before looking behind his back. "Yeah sure" they both agreed at the same time. After running around the gym twenty times, they went outside with Lilly grabbing her tennis equipment. She open the gate for them and Humphrey went to the opposite side from Hutch and Garth.

Lilly throw two tennis rackets to Garth and Hutch before they collect the tennis balls. Humphrey stretch every limb to loosen up his muscles and bones.

"Hit me as hard as you can guys" he said feeling confidence.

Garth and Hutch look at each other again before looking back at Humphrey. "Okay" said Garth throwing the tennis ball up in the air before he hit it. Hutch went after him and Humphrey block both balls at the same time. "Again" said Humphrey smiling.

They both grab another ball and hit it. Humphrey is using his reflexes to get ready for another fight, if he comes upon. He knows King and his buddies wanted to have another fight.

From what he heard, Garth, really, really had a battle going on right now with him. He doesn't know what is the reason, but he's going to find out.

After hitting the tennis ball at Humphrey for a couple of minutes, both of them are tired from hitting the ball so hard. "Are we done yet" Garth asked as he collapsed onto the bench. Lilly smiled and lick his cheek before giving him a water bottle. Garth grab it and drink it before speaking. "Man that was tiring" he said panting a little bit.

Humphrey is controlling his breathing with his eyes closed. "That felt good: said Humphrey opening his eyes and stretch his muscles out.

"Well you do this kind of exercise. We did not" Garth replied to him as he took another drink of water. "Well, that's definitely true" he said rolling his eyes.

Humphrey began to pull out his phone to check the time and it looks like it's almost time for Kate to wake up from her beauty sleep. "I gotta go and check on Kate guys" he said putting his phone away. Lilly walked up to him before he could make a movement.

"so how is it going with you and Kate" she asked with a little of hope in her voice. "It's going great. Although, she had been crying through out the night" he said looking a little sad. "What's wrong with her anyways" she asked curiously about her sister's incident. "Well, she miss me every day, and I don't know how much she misses me. I know I'm her best friend, but...I don't know how to explain it" Humphrey explained as he shook his head a little.

Lilly put her paw on his shoulder, making him look up to stare at her eyes. "I'm sure she's going to recognized you. Even though you are scared what's her reaction is going to be like, she will never hates you if she's been crying her eyes out just for you to come back" Lilly informed with a smile on her face.

It put a big smile on his face. Humphrey couldn't help it, but embraced Lilly. "Thank you Lilly" he said feeling tears rolling down his cheek. Lilly smiled and hug him back.

"No problem Humphrey. I'm just trying to help you out to change Kate's life back the way it is" she said rubbing his back a little. Humphrey broke the embrace and stepped out of the tennis course. "Well, I'll see you in class" Humphrey yelled as he started running towards Kate's dorm while looking back at Lilly.

Lilly nodded her head and wave at him before Garth kiss her cheek. "So Kate knows him" he said. Lilly look at him. "Have you been listening our conversation" she asked smiling. Garth nodded and kiss her lips. "Come on, let's go back and get ready for school" he said and Lilly nodded her head, agreeing to be prepared for school.

Humphrey was so close arriving at Kate's dorm. 'I gotta be a man' he said in his mind. This time, he will give every hint to Kate about his identity. He promised Lilly to change Kate's life, and he wants Kate to be happy.

 **Well there it is. Another chapter for a day and the new chapter of "Love is Everything" is coming up soon. Be prepared guys cause that chapter is about to get dirty. I don't know what to say because I'm very tired today and I'm almost an adult right now. It's hard for me to stay up all night and I feel like an old man. But, I like sleeping, and wish I was a kid or a baby. That's every adult's dream right there. So anyways, what did you guys think? What will happen next? Peace out and have a nice day.**


	10. Bad Time, Bad Vacation

Nothing to special yesterday since Humphrey, Kate, Lilly, and Garth hang out. They just talked, and talked just like when they are teenagers. Movies, Drama, and some random things. But today, Kate had something special for all three of them.

She was running towards Humphrey's dorm this morning because she wanted to give it to him first. For Humphrey, he just like sleeping. A lot. If Kate was in there, she would've ask so many questions judging how Humphrey sleep.

His whole body was on the ground while his right foot was still on the bed. His blanket was still on the bed while the pillow was on his face. Kate slowly approach up the stairs and arrive in front of Humphrey's door. Lilly had given her his dorm room number. Kate was nervous. She had never approach a boy's room before. She slowly raised her hand up before knocking on the door.

Humphrey immediately open his eyes and look up at the door. He yawned as he got up and walked towards the door to open it. To his surprise, Kate was at the door smiling at him with her tail wagging. "Oh hey, what a surprise" Humphrey greeted before yawning.

"Hey Humphrey" Kate greeted back as she look down to see him wearing a wrinkled up T-shirt and some comfy shorts.

"So, what are you doing here" he asked rubbing his eyes. "Well, I'm just giving you something special" she said pulling a card from her pocket. Humphrey widen his eyes and began ripping the card to pieces.

"You have been invited to go to Nassau Bahamas" Humphrey readied, and it formed a big smile on his face. "No way, I'm going back to my childhood past" Humphrey screamed to the ceiling and began wrapping his arms around Kate's body. Kate began to blushed at this, and hugged him back.

"Thank you Kate" he said happily. "No problem Humphrey" Kate replied as she breathe on his neck. They stood there for a few minutes or so. Everything went silent, and they are just enjoying their moment. A Long one that is.

Kate love the smell of him. So fresh, and there is nothing to describe what she is smelling. Humphrey over there was so shocked that he hugged Kate. For the first time in twelve years, a spark connection was overflowing through their bodies. The rapid pace of the beat of their heart is putting them in pressure.

They slowly broke the embrace and look at each other in the eyes. Kate's amber eyes shine as the light hit the surface while Humphrey's glows like the northern lights up in the atmosphere. They slowly began coming closer and closer to each other until they feel each other's breath.

Adrenaline starts to kick in, but it was in welled control between both of them. Kate's and Humphrey's lips are so close that they are only an inch apart. "Kate" someone called out in the hallways. Kate and Humphrey broke their trance and moved away from each other with blushing cheeks. Lilly came around the corner with Garth behind her.

"So I heard you have something special for me. What is it" she asked curiously as she stopped right in front of her. She notice that Kate's face was really red. "Kate, are you alright" she asked.

Kate noticed it, and quickly hide her face by covering her cheeks and turn away from her sister. "Yeah I'm okay" she replied nervously.

She waited for a couple minutes to let her cheeks to cool down before facing Lilly. "Here you go" she said giving her a card. Lilly opened it and widen her eyes. She ran up to her sister and hug her very tightly. "Oh thank you Kate. I've been wanting to go there for a long time" she said smiling happily.

Kate smiled and hug her back. "Your welcome Lilly" said Kate.

Garth leaned over to Humphrey and began whispering into his ears. "Have you get any chance to get close with Kate" he whispered.

"No, and by the way. How did you know I love her" Humphrey whispered back. "Lilly told me everything" he said smiling. Humphrey rolled his eyes. 'Of course she did' he said in his mind.

(Time skip: 1 hour and 21 minutes)

After Kate's mother, Eve take them to the airport and getting on the plane, and arriving their location, they stood at the entrance of the most beautiful paradise that is on the list of the world's most beautiful places to visit. "WOW" Lilly screamed looking around all crazy. "Yo I can feel the breeze, and it feels good" said Garth feeling satisfied.

Kate was wagging her tail real fast. "Come on guys let's go" she said quickly while walking down the path. They followed her behind to the hotel to rent a room for them. Kate and Lilly was so rich that they rented a luxurious room while Humphrey had to rent a room for him and Garth for a specific reason.

It's because of Eve being overprotected her daughters from Garth. "Are we seriously going all the way top" Humphrey asked looking at the room number on a key tag.

"Heck yeah" Kate replied giggling. She press the button of the elevator, and they are on their way to their room. For about five minutes, they had arrive at their room location.

There was two king size beds in the middle of the room with a huge TV on the wall. Everything was so detailed. "Oh wow" said Lilly looking around as the boys walked past by.

Garth look at Humphrey. "Do we have the same room as them" he asked.

"Yeah. My dad is just as rich as Kate's father" he said opening the door that was right next to the girls. "Except" he said smiling before revealing it. "We have the best one" he shouted. The girls went over and peek over their shoulders. "Oh what" they both said in a unison. They had a huge TV, much bigger than Kate's and Lilly's room; they had a 2 monitor computer set up so Humphrey and Garth can play games on it.

Two beds had unique designs into it with a very comfortable mattress and pillows.

Lilly jump on one of the beds and laid there happily. "Wow this is soooo comfy" she said feeling satisfied.

Garth look outside of the building to see the waves crashing against the surface of the ocean. He wanted to go surfing for a long time. "Guys, come on let's go outside" he said waiting impatiently. Lilly rolled her eyes. "Alright Mr Surfer. Just let us get dress first" she said and Kate nodded in a agreement.

"Okay" said Humphrey sitting on his bed. Kate and Lilly left the room and closed the door behind them. Garth sit right next to Humphrey with a huge grin on his face, and Humphrey noticed this.

"Bro, what the hell is wrong with you" Humphrey chuckled. "I wanted to see Lilly in her bikini for a long time. I just had some dreams about us making out being naked and all" Garth explained happily. "God damn Garth. I didn't know you have so much obsessions with Lilly" Humphrey laughed and Garth blushed about it.

The boys decided to head out first while Garth was texting Lilly about it. Garth grab his surfer, and they went outside. "God damn, today is hot" said Garth taking off his shirt.

Humphrey feeling good about himself. Unlike Garth wearing a tight T-shirt, he was wearing a loosen up T-shirt because he knows it's going to be hot.

"Okay, we're here" said Lilly behind them. Humphrey and Garth both turned around and was surprised by the sight. Kate was wearing a purple bra and panties, and her fur shined in the sunlight along with Lilly. Garth's jaws almost dropped to the ground, and Humphrey fixed him right up. He can see all the curves, and the outline of her perfect boobs. "Wow Lilly, you look freaking beautiful" he complimented her with a big grin on his face.

Lilly blushed madly at this. "Oh Garth. I knew you will say that. I love you" she said walking up to him and kiss him on the lips. Garth smiled and rub his hand all over her back.

Humphrey chuckled and look at Kate. Kate blushed once she made eye contact with Humphrey, and Humphrey got a good look on her.

'Still look the same, but even better' he said in his mind. She looked away, and Lilly stopped kissing her boyfriend. "Psst."

Humphrey look at Lilly, and she motioned her head towards Kate's direction. Humphrey nodded his head, and began facing towards his love of his life. "Ahem, Kate" he called out. Kate looked at him with her cheeks began to cool down, and Humphrey wished he could admit who he was, but he was just scared to see her reaction.

"You look, unbelievable beautiful Kate" he said smiling his face off. Kate smiled a little. "Thank you Humphrey. You look fresh in that style though" she said giggling cutely. Humphrey widen his smiled, and heard Lilly and Garth running off to the beach. "Shall we followed them" he asked her by looking in the eyes. "Yeah, we should" Kate replied agreeing with him. Kate and Humphrey began to followed them before sitting down on a chair with an umbrella.

Humphrey rested his feet and let out a sighed before closing his eyes. Kate just sat there, looking down at the ground.

She had been feeling something this would happen. The worst part about this trip is that this is where Kate and Humphrey playing in the sand back in the old days.

It made her even sadder than ever. She knows that she will never find him. Her precious goal of finding Humphrey just made her think that it will never happen. The vision of her at old age looking at the photo of her and Humphrey just made her sick.

The darkness keeps eating her alive. Kate swear the guy sitting with her is Humphrey, but the problem is that he doesn't do exercise or fight. She just met him a couple weeks ago. Humphrey open his eyes, and notice Kate's face was covered in tears on the corner of his sight. "Kate" he called her name out.

Kate didn't even make a movement to look at his attention. Humphrey stood up from his seat and began walking towards her before putting her hand on her face and wiping the tears off of it. "What's wrong Kate" he asked worriedly. Kate just shook her head, and Humphrey thought for a second and knew what's her problem.

"Come on, let's go back to the room. Just to let you rest, okay" he suggested kindly. Kate nodded her head and stood up with him before walking back side to side.

Humphrey kept looking at her. He feels so bad, so bad that he wanted to hang himself on the ceiling fan or get gobbled up by an Anaconda.

Humphrey look into the distance, and began to plan his thoughts out. 'Okay Humphrey, in three or four days. I will tell her who I am, and I'll show her who I am. I swear to the fucking gods that this will happen. Fuck you darkness you can suck my fresh ass nuts' he said and insulted the devil side in his mind.

He didn't even notice that they were walking towards a lady. Kate looked up and notice who it was. "Oh hey Miss Baker" she greeted with a little happiness in her tone.

A female wolf with dark blue fur and yellow eyes was wearing a some sort of business clothes. It look like she was in her thirty's or maybe forty's. "Hello Kate, who's this" she asked looking at Humphrey, and Humphrey froze because he swear he saw her glaring at him a bit.

"Oh this is Humphrey, my friend. Humphrey, this is Jamie Baker which is my mother's best friend. As you know that I humiliate that boy during the beginning of the school year, she's the one who kind of taught me how to do it" Kate explained wiping some of the left over tears on her face.

'WWHAAAAAAT! First off, Kate cried because I left, and then this girl taught her how to humiliate boys. AHHHHHHHHH' Humphrey screamed out of his mind as he widen his eyes about this.

 **Someone tell me who the fuck is this girl?! What the hell did my writers do to this story? Just kidding lol. So, probably in the next week or so, I have to focus on updating Anthros and Wolves. I've completely forgot about that story, and I gotta admit. Working with three stories is hard to do. I freaking promise I'll updated it. Give me a pinkie promise please. I know you guys are impatient about it, and it's my fault okay? DON'T YELL AT ME?! Or maybe I'll updated it after next week because I have a major big ass problem so, but I will update it. What did you guys think? What will happen next? Peace out and have a nice day. :D**


	11. Lonely Feather

Humphrey stood there in shocked as he look at the woman right in front of him. This woman right here, teaches Kate to humiliate boys, and everything. His thoughts was on someone forcing Kate to say negative things on that night. He took a look at her one more time.

Surely, he doesn't know her and neither did her. 'Something's fishy is going on here' he said in his mind. "HUMPHREY" someone yelled right beside him, breaking his train of thoughts. He look to his right and saw Kate standing there with her arms crossed across her chest. "Miss Baker is saying something to you" she said and Humphrey look at her.

When he did that, she was up close. Humphrey gasped and took a step back. "What's wrong? I just wanted to say hi" she said smiling.

Humphrey look down to see her hand, waiting for a hand shake. He hesitated before grasping her hands and shook it. Usually if someone who teaches a girl to took their anger on boys, they usually give out a hard grasp on the hands, but this one is just soft and gentle. Humphrey let go of her hand and took another step back.

Miss Baker began walking over to Kate, and Humphrey hope that she didn't give any advice to humiliated him. "Who is he" she whispered in her ears.

"Well, his name is Humphrey, Humphrey Foster" Kate whispered back. "Isn't he the boy that you made him leave" she asked, and Kate felt her heart beat stopped for a minute.

Miss Baker noticed it and began apologizing to her. "Sorry Kate, didn't mean to bring it up" she said softly. "I-It's okay. I'm just going to get some fresh air" Kate replied breathing softly as she can.

Miss Baker smiled. "I'm glad that you are taking my advice" she said smiling. Kate began walking away, and Humphrey just stand there, didn't know what to do because of her teacher probably giving her some advice about boys.

Kate look back and gestured him to follow her with her tail. Humphrey ran after her without hesitation.

"So what did she tell you" Humphrey asked curiously. "She just told me to go get some fresh air" she replied looking up in the sky.

Humphrey stared at her as they were walking back to the hotel. The way Kate acted this way is very different from the one he knows from the past, and the beginning of his life as a college student. For a while, they had arrive at their destination. Humphrey watch her from behind as she close the door. He let out a sighed and suggested that he could go into his room and watch some TV show.

He watched for an hour, and after that he got bored. He laid down on his bed and sighed. "What's wrong dude" someone asked.

Humphrey look at the entrance of the room and saw Garth closing the door behind him. He was all wet, probably because he was surfing and maybe crashing against the waves. "Well, it's about Kate" he answered looking up at the ceiling.

"Ohhh, what's wrong with her now" Garth asked drying himself with a towel. "It's probably because she misses me" he said knowing it all.

"Well why don't you tell her who you are" Garth suggested. Humphrey shook his head. "I'm not gonna risk my life to do that. I'm not even sure if she will believe me" Humphrey explained.

"Well okay, I won't force you anything on that." With that, Garth went to the bathroom, probably drying his fur out. Humphrey look at the clock and it was night time.

He let out a sigh and walked out of the room to see Kate. He is very worried about her. Humphrey stopped in front of the girls' door before knocking it.

"Who's there" someone asked and Humphrey knew that voice is Lilly. "It's me Humphrey" he replied to her. He heard foot steps getting closer and closer to the door. Lilly opened the door, wearing a white tank top and black shorts. "Hey Humphrey, what's up" she asked leaning against the door frame.

"Well...Nothing much. Just checking on Kate, that's all" he said smiling. "Oh, by the way. She's not here. She's outside at the beach."

"Oh, thanks Lilly" Humphrey said smiling widely. "No problem, don't do anything stupid" she teased him. Humphrey blushed a little and nodded his head. Lilly giggled at this before closing the door.

Humphrey then began walking towards his destination. Hopefully, Kate is still there. There are no people outside of the hotel room nor the beach. It seems like everyone went to sleep from having fun in the beach. Humphrey planted his foot on the sandy beach while his eyes were wandering around.

He then spotted a girl standing out in the opening. She was near the shore and looking out of the ocean and the waves making a calmly beautiful sound. It was Kate, and she was breath taking beautiful. Humphrey had never seen her this beautiful before. She looks better in the distance and probably up close whenever he gets near her. He kept staring at her. Her fur shines in the moonlight as her skirt was flowing in the wind.

Humphrey was within thirty feet behind her. He wanted to speak out until he heard something beautiful coming out of her mouth.

(If you guys want to put this godly beautiful song on, you can. "Lonely Feather" or here's a link if you guys can copy it. watch?v=-pexnojO288)

In my eye and in my way

In the sky so far away

Are you hiding in the grey

I am on my way to find you. (x2)

In the shadow where you lay

In the darkness I'll be praying

One. Byyy one. In a lone,ly lullabyyyyy.

Dancing like a lonely feather

In the windy weather

Looking for a beacon and some clarity

Long to fly again together

And I wonder whether

We will ever find our melody.

Over mountain and below the stars

Light my way so I know where you are

And find mee.

Anywhere and anytime I sing my song for youuuuu.

(x2)

My tomorrow my todaaay.

It is time for you to find your waaaay.

Humphrey slowly dropped onto his knees and he almost burst into tears. He knew the person she was singing for...It was to him. Humphrey, Humphrey Foster. He didn't realized that Kate was looking back to him with blushing cheeks. "Uhhhhh."

Neither of the had nothing to say. Humphrey was blushing as well, almost madly as Kate's. "K-Kate, that was beautiful. Where did you learn that" he asked feeling embarrassing.

Kate suddenly starts charging at him and Humphrey is scared for his life that Kate is going to punch him up to the moon. "Kate WAIT. I CAN EXPLAINED" Humphrey yelled.

Kate accidentally tripped herself and landed on top of Humphrey. "Ouch, ugh that hurt" he said opening one eye. He felt something soft and it fit perfectly in his hands. "What is this" he said squeezing it. "Hmm squishy." Humphrey squeeze it again.

Kate widen her eyes and screamed as she slap Humphrey on the face. It send him flying, about a good ten foot away from Kate. "What was that for" Humphrey asked facing her until he saw her covering her chest. Humphrey widen his eyes and knew what he was doing. "Sorry Kate" he apologized sheepishly. "Ugh, we'll talk about this later pervert" she said getting up before walking back to the hotel room, still covering her chest.

"How am I a pervert" he asked worriedly that she is going to be angry at him forever. "You were on top of me and I didn't know what it was. Kate WAIT FOR ME" Humphrey screamed as he ran after her. Kate just kept walking and look up at the moon.

'I hope you heard that, Humphrey. My fun lovely omega' she said in her mind.

 **Well that was unexpected LOL. I had nothing much to say when it comes to my conclusion. Acutally, yeah I do. What did you guys think about the song? Huh, you better fucking listen to it because it will satisfy your damn life every time boi. Hmm, what else am I going to say? The Incredibles 2..nah. I think I'm done lol. What did you guys think? What will happen next? Peace out and have a nice day.**


	12. Impostor Humphrey

It was a few days until Humphrey, Kate, Lilly and Garth got back from their vacation. All they can do is relaxing in the beach, have some delicious foods and talk like everyone will do.

Kate just open the door to her dorm room and throw her suitcase on the side of the bed before jumping onto her bed. She think through her thoughts until she came across where Humphrey was staring at her while she was singing for the person that she lost long time ago. Red color start to form on Kate's cheeks until her entire face was turning red.

She grabbed her blankets and covered her face in embarrassment. "No one never sees me sing" she whispered to herself. Kate turned to the other way and look at the time on her clock.

It was still night and Kate need some fresh air due to the fact that she is still upset.

Kate stood up from her place and began walking towards the door that leads to the balcony that she had with her room. She open it and look out through the beauty of the University of Jasper.

It made her smiled. She liked this place a lot. Jasper University is one big special place for students to overcome their dreams that they have in their mind. But one problem is that Kate couldn't overcome her dream at all.

"Kate, is that you" someone called out down below. Kate look down and widen her eyes. 'Could it be' she asked in her mind. A figure appeared from the shadows down below. He had a skinny body, blue eyes, and gray fur. "Humphrey" Kate exclaimed not believing what she just saw.

The sun rise up from the tip of the mountains, and the sun rays hit on Humphrey's faces. He open his eyes and yawned before standing up from his bed.

He took a shower before brushing his teeth and then look at the mirror. "Not bad for Mr Humphrey Foster" he said smiling as he flexes his biceps. He stopped what he was doing and began putting some clothes on. He just went straight out of the door and headed to his first class.

Humphrey just wanted to see Kate. His once dream girl as a kid, but she is still his dream girl. The problem is that he didn't want to know how would she react. I mean, Humphrey is a martial artist and he has confidence but love beats confidence. Even if you wanted to date a girl like its a dream. That's Humphrey's main issue right there. "Okay Humphrey don't be an omega. You gotta change it" he said to himself.

His class was in thirty meters away from where he was. He just can't help it but increased his pace towards his destination. "Awww he's so cute" someone said.

Humphrey had no idea what some girl is talking about, but he just walked in before looking up to see Kate...talking to someone!? A guy who looks like him, but skinny. "What the hell" he asked quietly. Kate noticed this and waved at him. Humphrey waved back and look at the guy that Kate had been talking to. "Hey Kate, who is this" Humphrey asked curiously as hell.

Before Kate could answer who he was, the guy answered it first. "My name is Humphrey. Humphrey Foster" he said. 'WHAAAAT THE FUUUUUCK' Humphrey's mind is going to explode any second like he has a reverse bear trap on his head.

"What, but my name is Humphrey" he replied. "Oh, so there's two Humphreys in this school then" he said entering his thoughts.

Humphrey just stood there, shocked to see someone using his name. HIS OWN NAME! "A-are you sure that's your name" Humphrey asked. Kate just look at him.

"Really Humphrey? You are just going to ask that kind of question" Kate asked angrily. Humphrey just took a step back. He didn't want Kate to think that he's a jerk and not the real one that she wanted to see.

Then in the future, they are going to be married and have kids if Kate didn't know that she is going for the wrong guy. "I'll be back" he said walking out of the class and was on his way out of the building until he bumped into someone else. It was Brittney.

"Uhh what did I hit" she asked herself holding her head. She look up and see who it was. "Oh hey Humphrey" she greeted happily with her tail wagging at light speed.

"Hey Brittney, what's sup" he asked. "Nothing much but where are you going" she asked. "Our class is that way behind you."

"Oh well I forgot something at my room. So, I'll be back for a while" said Humphrey walking past by her until she grabbed his wrist.

"I know something's wrong Humphrey" she said not looking at him. Humphrey let out a sighed and turn around to face her as she did the same thing to him. "Is it because Kate talking to that new guy who looks like you and have the same first and last name as you" asked Brittney with a smile on her face, knowing that she might have a plan.

Humphrey nodded his head with disappointment look on his face as he look down to the ground. Brittney put her hand on his shoulder and it made Humphrey look up. "Don't worry Humphrey, you still have a chance with her. I know the new guy is using your name and your looks" she explained while smiling.

"You mean, he's an impostor" he asked and she nodded her head. "Oh yeah, my dad is a police officer and he told me everything he knew if there's a person acting shady."

Humphrey smiled widely as possible. He then embraced her and it made her blushed. She didn't know how to react, but instead she return the favor. "So, you will help me out right" he asked.

"I'll try my best Humphrey" she said smiling. Humphrey nodded his head and Brittney walked past by him and off she goes to find her evidence.

When she arrived, she saw that impostor talking to Kate. He kind of looks like Humphrey, but she knows he doesn't have a twin brother, just only a sister.

She glared at him while she was walking to her seat, which is where he was along with Kate and her friends. "Hey guys, who's this" she asked curiously.

"Oh this is Humphrey, Humphrey Foster. It's his middle name and he likes to be called that" Kate explained and Brittney's eye lids twitched. 'You are so dense Kate.'

They kept talking and talking while Brittney is getting information about him. What she had heard is that Humphrey is her childhood best friend who run away because of her. She wondered why she did that.

Meanwhile, Humphrey was running towards his car before heading to Jasper National Park, where he was trained. He thought that this could be King's next attack on Kate, and he won't let that happen.

After arriving a spot, he walked up to a tree and punched it with full force. Barks cracked on the impact due to the strength of the bones. Inside Humphrey's body, a small crack on his knuckles, so small to the naked eye of the wolves. It's called micro fractured. It can healed the bones of the body, which quickly making the bones stronger.

Humphrey already has that. Every bones in his body are stronger, so strong that it can break a brick with one punch in inches or centimeters. He feels no pain, especially if he got kicked in the balls because his nerves are used and denser to the pain.

"Soon, as soon as I save Kate away from you King. I will battered that precious face of yours with my bare FIIIIST" he yelled as he kick the tree. The bark finally broke into pieces, exposing the inside of the tree. "You are so self fish to steal my name just to get Kate, and yet you use your companions."

Humphrey looked at his fist and curled his fingers deep inside his hands. "If you get in my path King, everything about you. Willlll die."

 **OH SHIT. OH SHIT.** **ORGASM INCOMING. WOOOOOOOO. It's sooo gonna overwhelmed Humphrey, and finally he will tell Kate about his identity. Mwuhahahahahahahaha. Well, I don't know what else to say but I'm graduating today. Wish me luck and hello college life. More freedom for me and a new life is coming. That's all I have to say, what did you guys think? What will happen next? Peace out and have a nice day boys and...no girls? Just one of them?**


	13. Detective's Action

After the end of first period, Brittney head out to her next class where she can't be with Kate and that new guy, which might be the impostor of Humphrey. She look around to see Humphrey's around, but there is no signs of him.

'Ugh, I guess this is all on me' she said in her mind. She continue walked towards her next class and sit down in her assigned seat. She wanted to find out the relationship between Kate and that guy, so she went through her face book account and find her a thousands of pictures of her and that guy already. "What the fuck" she asked herself.

When she said that, she felt two hands grope her breasts. "Perfect. So perfect Brittney" said Erica smiling.

Brittney screamed and slapped both of her hands off of her chest before covering them. "What the hell Erica' she whined as she look at her with little bit of tears underneath of her eyes.

"Hehe, sorry Brittney. I just can't help but grab your breast. Your body is like a twin of Kate's body" Erica explained. Brittney know her true side. She likes to observed girl's body like a male pervert, and sometimes she wanted to touch it like she did right now.

"I know Humphrey will get attracted if you wear some tight clothes baby girl" she said giggling.

Brittney's ears perked up once she heard that. She slowly turned her head to look at her with her mouth open and sweats dripping off her redden face.

"W-What did you say" Brittney asked her. Erica smiled widely as possible. "You heard me. If you go on a relationship with him and have sex all day, it will be worth it for every girl's dream" said Erica as she winked at her.

Her face turned even redder than before. "Quit saying that please" she said getting embarrassed because there are some people are looking at her and Erica, mostly boys. "Okay Okay I will stop" said Erica and then her face starts to turn into a serious face. "By the way, who the hell is that guy talking to Kate. I'm pretty sure he's not Humphrey."

"Yeah, I know. Humphrey wanted me to investigate and find out who he is since Kate is dense" Brittney replied to her. "She sure is dense" said Erica rolling her eyes. "Do you mind if I help you out?"

"Sure" said Brittney smiling.

(Time Skip to 5th period)

Humphrey parked his car in the parking lot. He was about to get out until he got a call from his parents. "Hey Mo-,"

"What the heck are you doing?! You miss three classes today" she yelled through the phone and Humphrey's ears almost bleed to death.

'Sorry Mom, it's just that I'm having trouble with...Kate" he said nervously. "Oh, that girl. So what's the matter" she said softly. "Nothing Nothing at all" Humphrey said it quickly. "It's just that I didn't expect to see her. Yeah I didn't expect to see her hahaha."

"Oh...well have fun with that girl then" she said before ending the call with a giggle.

"Wait what" Humphrey asked himself as he look at his screen before putting his phone in his pocket. He got out of his car and went to his next class. Well, that's Kate's classes since she had every class with him everyday.

He look around to see if Kate is talking to that guy, but there is no signs of her. He then widen his eyes when a negative thought of her and that guy just came across his mind. "No fucking way" he said in panic.

He started running around the area to find her. His face was dripping with sweats in the wind, and his heart beat is as fast as the speed of light. He then ran into someone else and they both fell onto the ground. Humphrey felt two nicely mounds on his face. 'Hmm soft.' He stood up before grabbing what it is with his eyes closed.

"Ah" some girl moaned. Humphrey widen his eyes and pulled his hand quickly to see Brittney on the ground beneath him with blushing cheeks. "Oh my god, sorry Brittney" he said getting off of her with blushing cheeks as well.

Brittney raised her upper body and covered her chest with her arms. "It's...It's okay Humphrey" she replied. 'Great, that's twice when someone grabbed my boobs.'

Humphrey look at her before letting his hand out to help her stand up. Brittney slowly grabs it and stood on her feet.

Humphrey took a step back to make spaces between him and Brittney. "Ah I see you fondle her breasts. Ha I like that" said Erica standing behind Brittney and then sneak her hand to grab her breasts and squeeze it like four times. "Erica, not so hard please" she moaned with blushing cheeks.

"WHAT THE HELL" Humphrey yelled covering his eyes. Erica began to laugh as she pulled her hand away.

"Sorry Humphrey, she's always like that after we hit puberty" Brittney explained about her experience with Erica in the past. It made Humphrey went into a shocked state. "What?"

"Yeah, I know. It's shocking" Brittney replied to him as she rolled her eyes.

Then, the second bell began to ring and Humphrey look at the time on his phone. "Shit, we got three minutes left to get to our next class" he said started running to his next class. "Wait Humphrey" Brittney yelled, but he is already in a half a mile away. Brittney sighed and ran after him along with Erica. After for running to their class for two minutes, Humphrey pass through the door and sat down at his seat, panting from the energy he wasted.

"Huh Humphrey" someone called him. Humphrey look to his right and saw Kate right in front of his face. "Oh hey Kate. I didn't know you're right there" he said backing up a little with a nervous smile on his face.

"I've been here ever since you came here in a rush" Kate replied to him with a smile. "Oh, by the way, where's that guy who has the same name as I have" Humphrey asked curiously.

"He's in a different class apparently" she said looking all sad.

'You are so dense Kate, but I guess it's my fault for not telling you who I am.'

"Oh, so what did you guys talk about" Humphrey asked and then Kate blushed. 'What are you hiding Kate.'

"Well...It's kind of embarrassing" she said looking away.

"I'm not gonna tell anyone about it. I promise" Humphrey replied. Kate look at him in the eyes before she spoke.

"Me and him are going to the amusement park. Just the two of us" Kate admitted.

Brittney run in with Erica through the door to see Humphrey's eye pupils small as an atom. "Ohh snap, things are going to get bad" said Brittney and Erica nodded her head.

'IT'S A DAAAAAAAAAAAAATE' Humphrey screamed mentally.

 **Well, that's the end of this story. Sike lol. I love doing cliffhangers to make you guys suffer a lot. Mwuhahahahhaha. I'll keep doing this. Plus, WHY DIDN'T ANYONE READ ANTHROS AND WOLVES?! Is it not interesting as this? Or you want me to cancel the whole TJOTL series? I work so hard on it. Well if that happens, then Ima start making Fight For My Love since no one is not going to read Anthros and Wolves. Right now, I don't know what to say but what did you guys think? What will happen next? And what did you think about the new cover of this story? Peace out and enjoy your summer vacations.**


	14. Signs of Reunion

Humphrey sat outside of the dorm, looking down to the ground. He went into a shocked state that shook him real hard. What Kate said was true. She was embarrassed and the expression on her face when she is looking at Humphrey was real. He felt his insides are dying slowly from the pain and probably most of them from the past.

Brittney run out of her dorm along with her friends and saw Humphrey sitting on the bench across the garden.

She look behind her back to see Erica, Sophia, Miranda, Elizabeth, and Bianca looking back at her. Brittney look at Humphrey again before began walking towards him.

The girls followed her behind and look over her shoulders. Humphrey looks like he is frozen, not even moving at all. "Humphrey" Brittney called out his name.

Humphrey wouldn't budge. He just stay there in his position. The girls came up close to him and Brittney place one of her knee onto the ground to look at Humphrey's face from a better angle. She can see his eye pupils shrink into a size of an atom.

Brittney place her hand on top of his hand that is on his lap as the girls began to surrounded him.

"You okay" Bianca asked rubbing his back. "It will be alright Humphrey. We'll help you out to get with Kate" said Sophia hugging one of his arms.

Erica tried to comfort him by kissing him right on the cheek multiple times which made some of the girls jealous.

"It's no use guys. I think my life is done and there's no way I can get to Kate by now. I should've made my move before" Humphrey complained as he put his head onto his hands.

The girls look at each other one by one. They had no idea what to do right now and they never deal this situation with a boy before.

They hesitated for a second and think. They know why he is obsessed with Kate and its because she's the hottest girl in the campus. They have no idea what made boys happy. All they thought was just letting them what they want.

Brittney's mind clicked. "Have you tried confessing your feelings to her" She asked curiously. Humphrey shook his head with his face stuck into his hands still. "Do you want to try it or no" Brittney asked again.

"No. I really don't want to try it" he muffled. The girls look at each other again before looking back at Humphrey. "Why" Erica asked curiously.

"I'm not sure If I told you guys this before, but me and Kate are friends since childhood and all I know is that she said something horrible to me which drove me away from her" Humphrey explained about his terrible past.

"Ohhhh" they all said nodding their heads. "Wow. Kate is so dense to recognized you" said Bianca with disappointment look on her face.

The girls agreed to that statement. "Humphrey?! Humphrey where are you" someone yelled. Everyone look around the area to see who was calling Humphrey's name and it was Lilly running through the garden. She look to her left and found Humphrey with the girls before running towards him. "There you are" she said stopping right in front of Humphrey.

"Yes Lilly" he asked. "There's someone you need to see at the main office" Lilly explained.

"And who is it" Humphrey asked another question. Lilly rolled her eyes. "Why don't you go and see it for yourself" she said before trotting down the path that leads to the main office.

Humphrey titled his head before following her. Brittney and her friends followed him as well while Erica was checking out Brittney's ass. She licked her lips and wanted to get a hold of it. It's not because she is lesbian. It's because she wants to compare others to hers.

She's so jealous that Brittney's and Kate's body are so perfect like she is watching porn or looking at nude pictures.

She also wanted Humphrey to think of her body since he is the only boy who ain't a pussy and acts like a real man.

Erica notice that she was falling behind, so she sped up and was behind Brittney. Brittney look back once she did that. "Why are you falling behind" she asked curiously. "I was just thinking about something else" she replied.

"Like what?"

"Something personal you can say."

They continue walking down the path, talking some random girl stuff. The only person that doesn't understand is Humphrey. Obviously.

He just stared down the path and the building of the main office. He wonder what is Kate doing right now. Probably getting ready for her date. Humphrey let out a depressed sigh and pick up his pace. Lilly noticed it and she did the same thing.

While they were walking, they passed a group of boys who were hanging out near the basketball court. One of them noticed one of the girls that were walking along with Humphrey and he went up to her. "Well hello there sexy" he greeted and Brittney turn around. "What do you want Jake" she asked. Jake is a gray wolf dude with green eyes and had some red streak on his mane. He obviously have a muscular body since he play Basketball and Jake had a crush on Brittney since High school.

"I just wanted to complimented you" he said smiling seductively. "Umm, I really don't appreciate you calling me sexy" she replied. "Well how about hotty. Love it" he said dreamily.

"Same thing. I know that you liked me but I don't like you. How many times do I have to tell you that ever since I met you" Brittney asked getting annoyed.

"A lot but I enjoy listening your voice and I know you since kindergarten." Jake thought dirty things if he dated with Brittney and he just kept staring at her dreamy face.

"Uhh no. I met you since High school and I don't like a person who fall in love in first sight and then stalk me down by going through my face book account."

Brittney took a few step back away from Jake, but he followed her. "Just give me a kiss. Or maybe I should do it to Lilly" he said looking at her.

Lilly widen her eyes and took like twenty steps back. Before she had the chance, a couple guys moved on her and she gasped as she turn around.

Before they could do anything about it, Garth rushed in and stood in front of Lilly in a flash. "Get away from my girl" he yelled on his face. "Whoa Garth, what are you doing here" he asked. "I know you guys are part of King's gang, so stay away from my girl. Jesus Christ, you guys are a problem for this campus anyways" Garth explained.

Jake then pushed Garth onto the ground. "Garth" Lilly screamed as she run to his side. Jake was about to kick him until...Humphrey joined in the fun. He quickly scooped his leg and throw him across the path.

"Hello Jake Cunningham" Humphrey greeted smiling. "Yo that is creepy man" said one of Jake's friends. "It's not really because I know him since Kindergarten along with King" Humphrey informed.

Jake stood up from his position and look at Humphrey. 'Okay hero. Wanna fight" he asked. Before he could sense his movement, Humphrey is already in front of him and swiftly move around him. Jake turn around to see death in his eyes.

Lilly can see how hard Humphrey's muscles are on his right arm. Everything went in slow motion as Jake stared at the shadow figure with bright blue eyes behind him. They can hear the sounds of Humphrey's arm piercing through the wind while doing a straight punch.

His fist was right in front of his face and the breeze blew past his head. The amount of force of Humphrey's punch is so powerful that it made Jake froze with his hair flowing in the wind.

The wind finally stopped and Jake took a step back. "The next fight that King want, I accept his offer. This time, I will fight serious" said Humphrey glaring at him. He then walked past him and went to the front door of the main office before closing the door behind him.

Everyone just look at him in shocked. "W-What just happen" Erica asked. "I have no idea" Bianca replied to her.

Humphrey continue walking down the hallway that lead to the principal's office. He just talked to the lady at the front of the desk, saying that he needs to go to the principal's office to see what is going on. He knocked on the door and waited for Winston to answer. "Come in" he said through the door. Humphrey grab the door knob and open it to see his father waiting for him. "Dad" he asked.

"Hey there Humphrey" he greeted him back with a wave.

"What are you doing here" Humphrey asked as he closed the door.

"There's something I want to show you." Humphrey waited what he wanted to say. His dad pulled up a piece of paper out of his pocket and hand it to his son.

Humphrey look at the piece of paper and saw words on it.

" _Kate says she is sorry what she had done to you that night. She went through a lot more than you had and she wanted you to come back to her. Go make up to her right now whether you liked it or not, but you need to do it because we are your parents and you are the only child we had in our family._ "

Humphrey's eyes widen as he drop the paper and look at his father. "W-W-Why didn't you tell me about this" he asked. "So I can choose the right time to tell you" he said and Humphrey just stared at him.

His father let out a sighed and place his hand on his shoulder. "You are me and even more." That sentence shook his body. "This is your last chance to be with Kate. If you don't get to be with her, it's over" he explained. Humphrey nodded his head with tears in his eyes. "Now go get her and don't let that dreadful event happen again."

it send chills on Humphrey's spine. He closed his eyes, try to not remember that event. He opened his eyes and nodded his head. "Okay I will" Humphrey answered. His dad smiled and Winston nodded his head. Humphrey quickly open the door and dashed through the hallway.

'Kate. I'm on my way...

So I can tell you who I am'

 **IT'S ABOUT TO HAPPEN YOU FREAKING CHILDREN. So after I posted two chapters, I'm going to work on Love is Everything since that story is about to end. Probably chapter 25. I might have to shorten some stories to chapter 20 or 15 due to how many ideas I come up with the new stories in the future, I don't know how long if those stories are going to be released, but I hope I can do it as soon as possible. After working on Love is Everything, Ima start working on Anthros and Wolves. If you guys have any questions, I'm widely open right here. What did you guys think? What will happen next? Peace out and have a nice day.**


	15. Identity Finally Revealed

Kate look at herself in the mirror, smiling to herself. She is wearing blue jeans with striped shirt with a sweater on. "I can't believe I'm going on a date...with Humphrey" she said to herself. She thought all of the best memories about him, and then there's one memory that damage her life. A memory where she drove Humphrey away.

Her ears pinned down against her head and she looked down at the floor. "I need to apologize him about that" she said. She look at the time and it was six o clock.

She went over to her night stand and grab a pink flower to put it behind her ear. "Perfect" she said looking herself in the mirror again.

Kate rushed outside of her room and out of the girl's dorm building. As sun was running, she saw Humphrey out in the parking lot, waiting for her. Well even though she couldn't tell that he is fake. He looked at her and smiled, which Kate smiled back.

"Hey Humphrey" she greeted him. "Hey Kate" he greeted her back. Kate started walking towards him until she felt herself flinched by something else. Something that is invincible. Kate ignore the feeling, but continue to walk to her..well...fake lover.

He open the passenger door for her and she got in before closing it and then went to the other side of the car. "Thanks for opening the door for me" she said smiling.

"No problem" he said starting the engine before backing up.

Both of them didn't notice that the real Humphrey was coming out of the office building and saw Kate through the car windshield.

"KATE~" Humphrey yelled out with all his might, trying to get Kate's attention through the windshield but the sound of the car has more power than Humphrey's scream.

"Shit" Humphrey cursed himself. He jump on the rail and slid on his rear end down the stairs before sprinting across the garden field to his dorm room so he can grab his keys and go after them. "I have to do this" he said to himself. then, he stopped and rush back to his room. "I forgot to grab something."

Meanwhile, Kate was just enjoying the music that she is listening to. "You can feel the light..start to tremble, Washing what you know out to sea yeah. You can see your life out of the window, tonight~' Kate sing peacefully. She then stopped singing when she saw the Ferris Wheel in the distance along with the drop tower, a roller coaster, a mountain with a log flume, and a look out tour.

"Wow look at that. It's just the same one that we used to went when we were kids" Kate exclaimed happily. "Yeah" he said hiding his tone of sarcasm. Kate just stared at the theme park. It's has so many lights around the park. It even has fountain show where there's a huge fountain filled with colors shooting into the sky.

They parked in the parking lot and Kate got out of the car and admire the beauty. The fake Humphrey got out of the car and went towards her. "Let's just sit here and enjoy the moment" he suggested with a smile on his face. He was planning to ask Kate out without knowing her who she is or about her life.

Kate nodded her head as she began to followed him. They went in front of the car and sat on the hood of it. He looked over her and saw her smiling and looking around the park.

He look around, trying to say something to her. "Look Kate" he said and she looked at him. "Yes Humphrey" Kate replied to him. He stopped for a second.

He didn't know what to say until he felt something grab his shoulder.

They both look over their shoulders to see who it was. It was...Humphrey.

"Humphrey Kate asked. Humphrey didn't say anything and he jumped over them and landed right in front of them. The guy stood up and Humphrey look at him.

"Don't," Humphrey turned around to face his enemy with his fist clenching like mad. He then run up to him and punch him in the face. "GO AROUND USING OTHER PEOPLE'S NAME, JAAAKE CUNNINGHAM" Humphrey finally finish his sentence of what he just said. Kate yelped once she heard the name and stood away from him as he landed on the hood of his car. It messed up his hair and went back to his original hair style and knock off the color off his fur and his contact. "J-Jake" Kate stuttered as she backed up even more. She was about to cry until Humphrey placed both of his hands on her shoulders.

"He is not Humphrey, the one you knew twelve years ago" he said being seriously. "I know, it's just that" Kate can't even finish her sentence as tears began pouring out of her eyes until Humphrey wiped them off.

"But you actually found him" said Humphrey. Kate looked up at him and was confused about this. "I was bullied just because how skinny I am and being called coyote during Kindergarten. I run away being chased by three bullies until I found a girl...who saved me. i came by her house every day just to be safe until I was drove away by her."

Kate widen her eyes, not believing what she saw right in front of him and comparing to the Humphrey she saw in the past.

Humphrey looked her right in the eyes. "I am the real Humphrey" he finally said it about his identity and pulling up a picture of him and Kate.

(Play this music because it's gonna be so much better while reading a story with music in your back ground. watch?v=tqQ7x2FQCvM Go to 3:14 where an epic music will began)

The wind start blowing through Humphrey's hair and Kate finally found him. The one that she called him the best friend in the world, the one who she was protecting him, and the one she love.

"I am Humphrey, your best friend since Childhood" he said repeating his name again. Kate felt everything went in slow motion. Her body went limp and feeling a huge amount of joy inside of her. "H-Humphrey" she said with tears falling out of her eyes.

Humphrey smiled and was about to hug her until Jake stood up, holding his jaw. "That was a dirty punch, kid" he said looking at him. "You're that same guy that was walking to the main office today."

'Yeah, got a problem with that" Humphrey asked turning around and stood right in front of Kate. "Yeah, I do and I need to fix it" he said getting into a fighting stance. 'Shorin-Ryu Karate' Humphrey's mind began to tickle him as he cracked his neck and got into his old fighting stance. Kyokushin.

"Alright, let's talk" said Humphrey smiling.

(I have another music for you guys. watch?v=_nHAn-IQf54. If you can't find it. It's called Al Lu Re: Creators short ver. Ringtone)

They waited, waited and waited. Both glaring into each other's eyes as they move step by step. A leaf was falling down the tree and landed on the ground. Jake launch himself and did a superman punch. Humphrey dodged it and did a side kick which Jake blocked it. Humphrey went for another punch, but Jake blocked it and preform a spinning back fist. It got Humphrey right in the face, but he wasn't done yet.

As he got hit, he also spin around, using the force of the spinning back fist and then did a wheel kick to the side of his face, Jake grunted and try to do karate's straight punch which Humphrey dodge all of them and did a round house kick.

Jake saw it coming and he dodged it by going under neath. Humphrey spins around and they both blocked each other's fore arm strike multiple times until Humphrey got him off guard by sending a low kick to his right calf and karate chopped his chest with his other arm before sending a round house kick.

When that happens, Jake try to harden his muscles to prevent the pain but it failed. Humphrey grab his shirt and punch him right on the chest before doing a side kick. Jake shook the pain off before doing a side flip and kicked him. Humphrey stumbled and saw him trying to do a wheel kick.

He slid under and grab his leg over his shoulder before throwing him onto the ground. He landed on his chest, bouncing off the ground and onto his back. Humphrey punched him right in the face and try to go with another karate chop, but Jake blocked it and did a kip up onto his feet.

Before he had a chance, Humphrey is going all out on him. His fist was tightly clenched except his middle finger with its joint pointing outwards. That's going to hurt. Jake can feel the stinging pain when Humphrey punch him on the side of his face. It made him stumbled back, holding his face.

"I've been trying to get my body fit for twelve years so I can beat up you guys" said Humphrey before charging in. Jake is ready and then Humphrey jumped in the air and did a dragon kick to his chest.

Jake blocked the next attack that was coming right to his face until Humphrey spins around and elbowed him in the face. Jake is spitting blood from his mouth and Humphrey smiled at the sight of it. He was about to do a tornado kick, but Jake did a front kick. It sent Humphrey on his back before doing a star fish kip up.

He faced his opponent who is ready for the next attack. Jake charge in and did multiple punch and kick on Humphrey. Humphrey blocked all of them and grab his arm to use support to do a back flip and got him in a submission attack. Humphrey start to pull his arm up to the air and Jake can feel the resistance. Jake kick him behind him which knock Humphrey off.

Humphrey stepped back before doing the rolling thunder, which is a roll kick. Jake didn't expect that coming and it hit him right on the nose. He yelped, holding his snout.

"Let me tell you something about me" said Humphrey smiling and Jake look at him. "What" he asked. Humphrey then formed into a evil looking smile on his face.

"Do you remember me when you are bullying me right in front of Kate's house" he asked and Jake took a better view on him before widening his eyes.

"You're that pathetic coyote" he said in shocked. "Not anymore, you can call me the hulk or the alpha of the coyote pack."

Humphrey kick him on the back of his ankle that made him fall onto the ground on his back before Humphrey use the force of gravity and elbowed him on the chest. K.O

Humphrey stood on his feet to see him and look at him to see him knocked out. "So what are we gonna do with him" Humphrey asked Kate.

There is no response from her and Humphrey looked at her to see her crying her eyes out in joy. 'Did she not pay attention what I just did' Humphrey asked himself in his mind.

(The last music for the day. Spirit Rock by Timo Baker)

Humphrey start walking towards her to see her smiling widely and tears pouring out like a huge water fall. "I can't believe it" she said happily. Humphrey smiled as he stood right in front of her.

"How are you doing Kate" Humphrey asked. Kate just look at him in the eyes. "I'm doing great" she replied happily.

Kate then jumped onto Humphrey, squeezing his body with a smile on her face. "I can't believe it's you" she cried before wailing onto his chest.

Humphrey felt tears underneath his eyes and he hug her back. "It is me Kate. I'm here" he said trying to comfort her. He can feel the power of her wailing and it made him think that she is more heartbroken than he is. "Don't worry Kate. I'm here. I really don't like to see you cry."

Kate look at him. "But what about you, you are crying" she said. "I know, it's because I was so scared if you know me or not" said Humphrey still hugging her. Kate smiled and tucked her head onto his chest. "Humphrey" she muffled. "Yes" he asked.

"Let's start where we left off and I'm sorry what I said to you that night" Kate explained. Humphrey widen his smile. "Yeah and I forgive you already."

They both stopped talking and just keep enjoying the warmth of their body temperature and the spark between them.

 **HYPED ASS CHAPTER BECAUSE THE TRAILER OF HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON 3 AND THE NEW TRAILER OF HALLOWEEN. I've been thinking about making how to train your dragon story or starting that franchise on my story list. If you guys want me to work on that, I'm gladly to do it and before I say something about my conclusion, let me start with this.**

Humphrey look over the valley to see Kate and Garth doing the marriage ritual. He sighed sadly before turning his back on them. "I'm glad I met you Kate" he said with his final word before going to the train track and waited for the train.

After he jumped on the train and arrived a familiar place that he thought he had been here before. "Wood Buffalo National Park" said Humphrey reading the sign. He look around the forest until he was tackled down by someone else. "Who are you" said a feminine voice. Humphrey to see a beautiful silver wolf with blue eye on the right and green eye on the left. "My name's Humphrey" he greeted nervously.

The she-wolf widen her eyes. "Humphrey. Remember me, my name's Emily."

Humphrey went through a wolf pack with Emily smiling along with Humphrey. "HUMPHREY" said a black female wolf with blue eyes tackling him down. He looked at her in shocked. "Mom" he asked and she nodded her head. Then, a silver wolf with yellow eyes is behind her. "Dad" he asked.

 **An epic story**

"Dad, why are you mad? What's the problem with the western pack" Humphrey asked. "It's because they took you away from me."

 **A battle**

Wolves charging into the field from both sides at each other

 **Between the western pack and Humphrey's old pack**

Humphrey saw something that he had never wanted to see again. Kate was fighting Emily one on one. He can see the scratches and blood on their body.

"Noooo" he screamed.

 **The history behind this battle**

Humphrey start running towards the two females that he felt in love with as a child. "STOP!"

 **Fight For My Love.**

 **Coming Soon.**

 **Yep, a trailer of Fight for my love. Now, back to my conclusion. What did you guys think? What will happen next? Peace out and have a nice day.**


	16. Rebuilding the Friendship

Humphrey was sleeping on his bed with a smile on his face. He was dreaming about being with Kate after the reveal of his identity. He doesn't know that he has a new room mate.

Humphrey was beginning to wake up as she stir around his bed. He felt like someone is on top of him while watching him. He open his eyes and stare straight into someone with amber eyes.

"Good morning Humphrey" Kate greeted him with a smile. Humphrey blinked as he look around the room and saw another pink blanket on the other bed.

He then widen his eyes and look at Kate. "Huh. Kate what are you doing here" he asked in panic. Kate laughed as Humphrey start to struggle. Kate had him pinned against the bed. "Well I'm your new room mate" she said happily. Humphrey's guard broke like a shield shattered from a game. "Wait, say that again' he said making sure he heard it right. "I said I'm your new room mate" Kate repeated. Humphrey start to get dizzy.

Kate giggled when she saw his head start spinning around in circles. "What? Are you shocked because a girl is sitting on you' she asked.

"Yeah and you are in my room and in the men's dorm building."

Kate smiled even wider when she heard that. "It's because my dad decided to change it. Since we have two big dorm buildings with bathrooms, it doesn't matter if two genders live in the same room together" Kate explained with a smile on her face.

"What? What about changing clothes" Humphrey asking more questions. Kate rolled her eyes at Humphrey's concerns. "Don't worry Humphrey. we can just change in the bathroom" Kate replied. 'Even though I want to see your junk' her dirty minded triggered one of Kate's secret.

Her face starts to get red and Humphrey titled his head when he saw that. "Do you have a fever" Humphrey asked putting his hand on Kate's forehead.

Kate exploded. She screamed and jump off of him but hit her head on the ceiling. She fell back down and slam her ass down on Humphrey's couch.

Humphrey's eyes almost popped out of its socket and start to feel hot temperature on his cheeks. Kate almost moaned when she landed on his penis.

They both look at each other with their eyes widen. 'Awkward' they both said in their mind.

Kate decided to get off of him in case of she cause any more embarrassing moments for her. "Uh, we should get ready" she suggested and Humphrey look at the clock and nodded his head.

"Yeah."

Humphrey went to the shower and Kate start to change her clothes. She paused what she was doing and think back what happen today. 'That was embarrassing, and kind of good because of his-'

Kate shook her head with blushing cheeks. 'No no no, stop thinking dirty stuff.' Kate put her jeans on and then Humphrey came out of the shower once she is doing that. They both froze and look at each other. Kate was in the middle of putting her pants on which is one third away from her hips. Humphrey can see her perfectly curve slender body in panties and bras. Kate can see his hair still wet and the fur was clinging onto his skin.

"Uh, MY BAD" Humphrey exclaimed breaking the silence covering his eyes. Kate's cheek start to get even more redder than before. She dropped her pants which reveal her legs.

"T-Turn around" said Kate. "Huh."

"JUST DO IT. TURN AROUND RIGHT NOW~" Kate screamed covering her chest and Humphrey immediately turned around. "S-Sorry" Humphrey replied with blushing cheeks.

'This is not how we left off before' Humphrey denied. What Humphrey said was true. This is not how they left off, maybe because they are in the same room and have feelings for each other.

Kate quickly put her jeans on and put her T-shirt in. "Okay, now you can turn around."

Humphrey turned around to see her standing with her hand on her hip with her eyes closed. The breeze blow swiftly through Kate's hair and Humphrey stared at her in amazement. "Are you done putting your clothes on" Kate asked snapping out of his trance.

"Uh no."

Humphrey immediately putting his jeans and his shirt on in a flash, but he didn't notice that Kate was watching him doing it. "Okay, I'm ready" he said. Kate smiled and nodded her head.

They both headed out of their room and went to their first class. People start staring at them as they were walking by. They can hear them whispering about them.

"So they're room mates now."

"Can't believe the cruel princess is walking with the hottest guy in the school."

"Wonder what they are going to do in their room."

"Probably sex and I really want to see it."

Kate and Humphrey both widen their eyes and increase their walking pace. They finally made it to their class and went to their seat. "Did you hear what they were saying about us" Humphrey asked Kate.

"Yep and I don't want to talk about it" she replied feeling embarrassed.

"Oh well look who is rebuilding their friendship" Kate looked up to see Lilly smiling her face off. "Lilly what are you doing here" she asked. "Let's just say I saw someone walking with you outside" she said smiling. Kate let out a sighed and she really want to admit it. "Yeah, I am rebuilding it" she said sadly remembering what she did to Humphrey. She took a quick glance at him and see him listening to music.

"Don't be sad Kate. At least you've actually found him and now you can admit your feelings to him" she said laughing and running out of the classroom.

"LILLY" Kate yelled as she stood up but Lilly is already out of her sight.

Kate blushed and sat down on her seat with her friends staring at her with a smile on their faces. 'What' she mouthed at them. Brittney shrugged her shoulders with a smile on her faces while Erica was showing Kate to go and have sex with him. Kate widen her eyes and shook her head while their friends were trying their best not to laugh.

Kate knew they're up onto something. She glanced at Humphrey as he took his earbuds off when the teacher came into the room. She smiled at him and Humphrey saw it and smiled back at her.

'Maybe, rebuilding our friendship wasn't so bad after all. I Love you Humphrey.'

 **Well, Ima start focusing on Love is everything because that story is almost finished. Right now, the new story will be here as soon as possible, well maybe two days or so. The reason why I wanted to write another chapter for this story because I wanted to show that the last chapter is not the end for this story. Just put a reminder, "The End" means that the story has ended. Put that in your phone Lol. Now before we go to the conclusion, let me show you another trailer.**

It was a peaceful day in Jasper city. Well, it was. "RUN, AHHHHH." Wolves are attacking each other by biting and then that victim becomes one of them. "Garth help" said Kate struggled to hold against a wolf with a bitten shoulder. The wolf was closer to bite her until Humphrey put his hand in front of his mouth from biting Kate.

"Humphrey noooooo." Kate screamed as Garth carried her out of the school while Humphrey sit in front of the door with tears in his eyes.

'I am a zombie' he said watching himself roaming around the area.

A truck stopped and the zombify Humphrey turned around only to see a group of people wearing black armor covering his mouth and put a chain around his neck.

"Let's hope this works" said an old scientist watching him going underwater and get injected with multiple robotic syringes.

"The price for our years of piece was paid for with tragedy" said Winston on the stage. "We need to reclaim our lost and take back our home world."

The wolves began cheering him on. Kate was in the barracks loading up her M4 assault rifle with an M60 CCO sight and a foregrip. "The walkers, the abnormals, the brutes, armored and the bloaters are not invincible. If you strike them in the head, it will killed them instantly." said the teacher teaching Kate and the rest of the young wolves.

"There's no way we can beat them" said Hutch looking around. "The world is cruel" said Kate to see bandits robbing other survivor's loot.

 **A story inspired by Warm Bodies with amazing adventure.**

"If we failed, there will be an extinction for us" said Lilly.

Kate was pinned down by a bandit who was trying to rape her until a zombie attack him and other zombies. "A zombie attacking other zombie" Claw exclaimed to see him biting on the zombie's shoulder. "SHOOT HIM" said one of the bandits but it didn't killed him.

Kate got a good look on its face and knew who it was. "Humphrey."

"Hey Kate."

 **A story that is much better than Twilight.**

"Go, I got this" said Humphrey looking at the hordes with other rogue zombies behind him.

 **ROGUE**

 **Late 2018**

 **Yep, another trailer of my new story. Okay, what did you guys think? What will happen next? Peace out and have a nice day. INCREDIBLES 2, HERE I COME!**


	17. Childhood Friend!

While Kate kept staring at Humphrey, the teacher broke her trance by clearing his throat before speaking. "Today, we have a transferred student came from Banff" he announced. 'That's where I'm from' said Humphrey in his mind.

Then, a girl came into the room and Humphrey widen his eyes. She had dark fur with white underbelly. She also have long mane that stops on her upper back with bright pink eyes. She had a pink hair clip holding bangs on the left side of her face while the other side, she had bangs covering her half of her eye. For her body, it is slender with perfect curves on the right location.

Boys start going crazy at the sight of her. Kate is godly beautiful, Brittney is breath taking beautiful while this girl, well, she is out of the world.

Kate can feel that she will be her rival. Her looks are much better than hers and she knows that she can steal Humphrey away from her.

"Hi, my name's Linda Shine. Nice to meet you everyone, and nice to see you again Humphrey" she greeted with a smile.

"REJECTED ALREADY" yelled all the boys.

Kate was gobsmacked. She slowly look at Humphrey like she is an actress to act in a horror movie. "D-Do you know her" she asked evilly. Humphrey quickly looked at Kate with fear in his eyes.

"Y-Yes mam" he replied.

"Okay then. Linda, you can sit where ever you want" he said and Linda nodded her head. She walked over towards Humphrey and sat behind him. "Linda, how did you get transferred here" Humphrey asked quietly while the teacher is doing his job.

"I just know you are going here so I've decided to go there" Linda answered.

Humphrey shook his head with a smile on his face. Kate just stared at her over her shoulders while keeping her face in front a little.

She got a good look on her and she was jealous how she looks. Kate shook the negative thoughts off and rather focus on getting Humphrey first than making herself look good.

After listening to the teacher's instructions, Linda decided to take her time to talk to Humphrey. "Hey Humphrey" she called out and Humphrey finished his work just in time. "What's up" he asked looking back at her. Linda can't help herself but stare in those beautiful eyes. She had a crush on him since fifth grade. "Hello, Linda you there" Linda snapped out of her trance and blushed.

"Um nothing. I just want to catch up where we left off" she said smiling. Kate gripped on her pencil real hard ash her jaws locked in place and her eyes went fury.

She can hear the cracking sound of the pencil suffering from pure strength.

"Hey Kate, I want you to meet-" Humphrey froze at the sight of her aura flowing around her body. She turned her head a little bit and there is nothing but fury in her eyes.

"Ehh Kate" he asked and Kate finally turn to normal. "Huh? Did you say something" she asked. "I wanted you to introduce yourself to Linda, but the look on your face is similar to Eve when she first talked to me."

* * *

"HUH, YOU BETTER NOT DO ANYTHING TO MY DAUGHTER OR ELSE I WILL TEAR YOUR HEAD ALONG WITH YOUR SPINE AND PUT IT AS MY VERY OWN COLLECTION!"

* * *

That moment give Humphrey chills on his spine. "Did I? I'm sorry" Kate apologized sarcastically.

She took her hand out to greet her with a smile. "Hi, I'm Kate. Nice to meet you."

Linda hesitated before gripping onto Kate's hand and shook it. Kate decided to gave her a hard squeeze and Linda winced a little. "Dang Kate, I didn't know you had such a strong grip" she said.

"Well, my name's Linda. Humphrey's childhood best friend."

Kate widen her eyes and she slowly look at Humphrey. "What" she asked him.

"Oh, I met her since third grade" Humphrey answered. Kate then formed a frown on her face. That was like three years ago after she made him leave.

"Oh" she said quietly.

Linda decided to take her moment and look around Humphrey's body. "Man you sure change for the past nine years. I didn't even notice it" Linda explained smiling. "Oh really" Humphrey replied looking at her. Kate look both at them and decided to blurt it out. "I'm Humphrey's childhood best friend you know" she spit it out.

Linda's mind exploded with smoke. "Wait a minute, Humphrey. You didn't tell me you had another one" she said looking at him.

Humphrey smiled nervously while rubbing the back of his head. "Sorry" he said smiling.

Linda and Kate glared at each other. Lightning began to spark between their eyes and aura began flowing around them. Humphrey look at the girls and slowly began to back away.

"Are you two going to have a cat fight" Humphrey asked and then both of them glared at Humphrey with their fur rising to the sky. Humphrey was clinging against his chair. "Are you guys going super saiyan or what."

Humphrey had no idea what made them so enraged, but he is really scared of them. Kate and Linda both cooled down and decided to stop talking. Humphrey just look at both of them. He had never ever seen a girl glared at another girl and it kind of frightened him.

Humphrey kind of feel bad for the guys back in the past who dated more than one girl. Especially in Utah. Two girls, with anger problems that they can't handle with each other along with their one and only companion. 'I swear there are rules about it' he said in his mind.

Humphrey shook his head and waited for his free time.

* * *

Humphrey was in his room back at the dorm, cooking for his food at the balcony. Well, the dorm usually have a kitchen in each floor but Humphrey brought a small grill. Small enough for him to put a pot on it.

He heard the door began to open and look over his shoulder. Kate walked into the room, wearing...cheerleader's outfit?

Humphrey wanted to smack himself on the face and run up to the highest mountain known to man kind. 'Kate looks...SO DAMN ADORABLE. KAWAII' Humphrey screamed with hearts in his eyes.

Kate noticed it and began to blushed. "Stop staring at me like that" she suggested looking away. Humphrey couldn't move his eyes away from her. Not that she is damn cute, but she is also damn attractive. The cheer leading outfit really show her voluptuous body with her perfect shapely breasts.

"Humphrey, did you hear what I said?"

Humphrey snapped out of his trance and looked away. "Sorry sorry" he apologized looking back at his grill. Kate took a sniff and look at Humphrey. "Are you cooking something" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm cooking sweet and sour pork" he said smiling. Kate squealed and Humphrey look at her. "MY FAVORITE FOOD" she screamed until she notice Humphrey looked at her. "Don't look over here" Kate commanded and Humphrey look again away. 'My bad my bad" he apologized again. Kate decided to change, so she went to the bathroom and locked the door.

While she was changing, she began to think about Humphrey. How much that he changed? He changed a lot. Kate knew she is a lucky girl to have a boy like Humphrey. Even though they are not in a relationship, it's good to live in a same place. It's the girl's dream. The brightest dream to have a boy cook for you with skills. Kate liked that. Sweet and sour pork is her favorite and she wondered if he can cook other than that.

She came out of the bathroom to see Humphrey setting plastic plates down on the small table before putting the food on it. Kate smiled and cheerfully walked towards her dinner.

She can see he set it up perfectly. Sweet and sour pork on the other side of the plate while the rice is on the opposite side.

"Thanks for the food Humphrey" she said smiling.

"No problem Kate" Humphrey replied sitting down. Kate took her first bite and began to admired the flavor. So tasty, so juicy, sooo damn good that it might beat McDonald's in a cooking contest.

"So...how was it" he asked.

Kate look at him with sparkle in her eyes. More likely turned into a north star. "IT'S SO GOOD HUMPHREY" she exclaimed making Humphrey's hair flow in the wind and his upper body pulled back from the shock wave.

"Really?" Kate nodded her head and continue eating her food. "So, what other food can you cook" she asked. "I can cook ratatouille."

Kate stopped in mid chomp and look at him. "Wait, that food from the movie" she asked another question. Humphrey nodded his head with a smile. "I've tried it once and it tasted bomb."

"Can I try it? Please" Kate begged. "Well I have to get the stuff first." When he said that, it made her frowned.

Before both of them can speak, there was a knock on the door. Kate stood up from her position before walking towards the door and opened it.

Linda was at the door entrance. "What are you doing here" Kate asked angrily. "I could've say the same thing" Linda fired back. "Now now girls, calm yourselves" said Humphrey standing between them.

"You can come in Linda. I'll get you some food cause I know you are hungry as hell." and with that, Humphrey instantly went over to the counter and began to set up her dinner.

Linda and Kate glared at each other and Humphrey looked over them. 'This is going to be a long day. How long are they supposed to be friends' Humphrey asked himself looking up at the ceiling.

 **I WOULD LOVE TO MAKE THIS STORY WITH AN ANIME CONTENTS INTO IT. Cause it will made it ten times better. Or maybe a hundred, a thousand. I have no idea but I think I've lost interest writing down Love is Everything. My bad lol. I just don't have any courage when it comes to a story where it is almost finished with no conflict or my own magic into it. Hopefully next time, probably about a week or so and it will be long as a thousand as I can say. Np need to worry but here's another trailer. Not just alpha and omega.**

Toothless was flying around an island alone. It's been 2 years after defeating the Bewilderbeast and Drago, making him the Alpha. Sure, he only defeated two of them which is the Red death and the Bewilderbeast, but he also got into a little fight with the Screaming Death.

Toothless spot something white through the crevices, so he decided to investigate. "A hidden world" he asked himself looking around before bumping into a dragon.

"Hey watch yourself" she said and Toothless got a good look of her. A light fury.

"I'm Toothless, what's yours" he asked. "Sunlight."

"Toothless has a girlfriend" Stormfly asked herself.

 **An epic adventure**

Toothless showed her tails and the equipment on his back and she was amazed by it.

Sunlight show what does a light fury do and it's basically disappearing and reappearing.

"HAHAHAHAHA" a silver haired dude laughed evilly as he look at his army.

 **A villain who is known to be the most powerful one.**

"I've hunted every night furies, except yours." he said. "Hand him over."

"I would never gave him to you" Hiccup responded before his opponent pulled out a crossbow. "Then I will destroy everything you love."

 **Extinction is nearby.**

"We have to do something" Toothless said to Sunlight.

Toothless and his crew stared at the dragon who rise up from the sea in front of the army.

"What is that" Hiccup asked. Fishleg look through his notes. "Tidal class, serpent like body. Horns on the back of its head. Gold scales. It's the dragon king."

 **A powerful dragon.**

"Meet my dragon" said Grimmel.

"There's a legend about a god of dragons" said Valka.

"How can we defeat them" Hiccup asked himself.

"Toothless have become a titan wing" he said looking at the night fury.

 **ONE STEP AWAY**

 **Released in 2019.**

 **Yeah, this new story is heavily, HEAVILY inspired by the new trailer of how to train your dragon 3. I gotta do it, and I want to see what this journey takes place. Don't worry, I won't abandon Alpha and Omega franchise. I just want to try something new. Anways, what did you guys think? What will happen next? Peace out and have a nice day.**


	18. Beach Episode!

It's been a few days after Linda transferred to Jasper University. Linda was struggling getting along with Kate. They tried to hang out with Humphrey, but at the same time, they arrived.

For Humphrey...he had been feeling he's part of this. Now, let's get back to the plot.

Kate open her eyes and slowly turned her head to the other side of the room. Humphrey is sleeping with drool hanging out of it's mouth. She slowly got off of her bed and laid right next to her crush quietly. She smiled at this and saw him moved around. He felt something on his left side. Not just Kate, but someone else. He then open his eyes immediately and threw the covers up in the air.

Linda is sleeping right by his side.

"WAHHHHHAAAAAAAAHAAAAAA!"

Kate looked over her shoulder and saw Humphrey pinning himself against Kate's bed.

"W-W-W-W-What are you doing here Linda" Humphrey asked loudly so she can hear. Linda rubbed her eyes and raise her upper body only to be introduced to Kate's face. She yelped and hit her head against the wall.

"What are you doing here Kate" she asked angrily. "Um I freaking sleep here and Humphrey is my room mate" Kate fired back. They both glared and growling at each other.

"Okay girls calm down please" said Humphrey getting in between them. They didn't listen, so they got closer. Humphrey got trapped between them with their breasts on both side of his face.

"Why do you think it is okay to sneak in our room and sleep with Humphrey" Kate asked. "Um, it's because I can and I wanted to catch up on things with him" Linda replied.

"Same here and I'm the one who asked him first."

"I know him more than you."

"I know him since kindergarten."

Humphrey's head just went side to side with blushing cheeks. Nipples kept poking his eye lids and he is going to explode with embarrassment. 'Somebody save me.'

The girls were interrupted by a knock on the door. Kate went to the door and look through the hole. Humphrey let out a relief sigh and fell over onto the ground. Kate open the door and saw a wolf with black fur with blue eyes. "Is Linda here" he asked and Kate nodded her head.

He peeked around the corner and saw Linda sitting on Humphrey's bed. "Linda, what are you doing here anyways" he asked another question until he saw Humphrey on the ground.

"Oh hey Humphrey."

"Hey Ethan" Humphrey greeted back. "Ethan" Linda asked getting off the bead. "What are you doing here?" "Well I'm just checking on you and find out that you had been sleeping with your-" Before he can say anything, Linda was right up on his face and cover his mouth both of her hands. "Don't say anything embarrassing please" she pleaded.

"Who is this" Kate asked curiously. "This is Ethan Shine, my older brother" Linda introduced. "Hey" he said waving. "Now, I'ma leave right now so you can be alone with-" "Okay okay just go" said Linda pushing him away with blushing cheeks. He was out of the door and Linda closed it instantly.

She was breathing really hard due to her embarrassment from her brother.

Humphrey just look at the clock and almost widen his eyes. "Oh shit, we're gonna be late" he said rushing out of the door with his stuff.

Kate and Linda just looked at each other before following him to class.

* * *

After for like ten hours or so, Humphrey walked out of the building looking like a zombie. "So tired" he whined.

"Humphrey!" Humphrey turned around to see Kate and Linda running towards him. "Hey guys, what's up" he asked Kate and Linda stopped right in front of him panting from sprinting like a half a mile.

"We should go to the beach right now. It's kind of hot today" Linda suggested. "Okay, let's get ready" he said start walking off until Kate said something.

"We should go to the shop first since I wanted a new swim suit." Linda nodded her head in agreement.

"Okay."

"Wait, we wanted to go." The trio looked behind again to see Brittney and her friends walking towards them. Humphrey looked around and realized that he is the only boy in this group. He shrugged his shoulders. He didn't mind to be the only boy in the group or so. "Alright, let's get going" Humphrey called out.

The girls nodded their head and head to their cars. Humphrey got into his car until he heard two knocks on the window. He looked over the passenger side and saw Kate along with Linda.

He rolled down the window. "Can we go with you" Kate asked. Humphrey said no words but nodded his head. Kate open the door on the passenger seat while Linda open the back door. Humphrey thought back what happen earlier. Kate and Linda are getting along for some reason. They used to fight like almost every time when they are with him, but he didn't care as he continue driving through the city for fifteen minutes until they reached to the store. More like a mall actually.

Humphrey stand in the opening in front of the fitting room. The girls have already chosen their style and were in the fitting room. Humphrey then heard a scream in the room, so he went in there and opened up the stall. "What's wrong" he asked until he frozed.

Erica was groping Linda's perfectly shaped breasts in their bras and panties. They had just cross the boundaries and Humphrey wanted to asked himself a question right now.

Linda was about to scream until Humphrey put his hand up in the air. "Wait, I know what you are going to say, but please listen to me" he began before lifting his shirt up, exposing his abs. "I'll strip my clothes off and we'll call it even" he finished looking at them.

Linda just stared at him with a stuttering mouth before she began to scream loudly and then punched Humphrey right on the face. Humphrey went flying and hit his back against his wall. "Ow" he whimpered. Linda just covered her chest while Erica smiled as she sneaked over to her stall.

Humphrey got up and went out of the fitting room and waited. He checked on his phone to see the time and they got plenty of it.

"Humphrey, do you mind coming here for a second" Kate called out.

Humphrey let out a sigh and walked into the fitting room to see Kate coming out of the stall, wearing Women's Ombre Moderate swim suit bottoms with the colors of light and dark blue. It's basically a bra with horizontal straps that goes around her chest.

Humphrey stared at her in awe. She looked beautiful. A model? Cheerleader? MORE LIKE A SUPER MODEL THAT FREAKING WON THE BEST LOOKING BODY CONTEST!

He stared at her body for a good minute before Kate covered her chest. "Don't stare at it so much" she suggested blushing madly. "Sorry, it's just that...you are so beautiful" he admitted. Kate just walked back to her stall with her head poking out. "Oh please Humphrey" she said rolling her eyes before closing the door. Humphrey chuckled and was about to leave the room until Linda came out of the stall. "Humphrey, look at me" she said and Humphrey turned around.

Linda is wearing a stylish pink and white patterned bra and panties. Humphrey just blinked his eyes as the girls came out of the stalls wearing just a plain color. Brittney is wearing what Kate has.

Humphrey had no words. He feels like he is the luckiest animal in the freaking world. Every male in the world will be jealous.

The girls giggled and went back to the stall except Linda. "So, what do you think" she asked twirling around. "You look beautiful" he said and Kate growled at this. She was peeking through the opening of the door.

Humphrey heard her growled and decided to back down. "Alright, after you girls are done. Let's go" he said and the girls all said yes.

* * *

The group have arrived at Jasper National Park after buying some stuff. Humphrey came out of the vehicle, wearing his shorts. The girls came out of the vehicle wearing their swim suit after changing their clothes. Good thing both of their cars have dark windows so people wouldn't see them changing.

Kate stand by Humphrey's side and he looked at her. Kate looked at him in the eyes and they both smiled at the same time before giggling. "Alright lovers, let's go and have some fight" Brittney laughed as she run off with her friends. Kate and Humphrey both blushed while Linda was behind them before stepping in between them.

The trio walked to the beach and play around. Humphrey was just chilling on the sand like a villain while the girls were playing in the water.

"Kate, take this" Linda yelled throwing water at her. Kate yelped before throwing it back. Linda laughed before walking up to her. Kate dodge as she is trying to tackle her, but Linda got up and wrap her arms around her neck and they both giggled.

Humphrey watched them and blushed to see their breasts pressing together. He decided to look away and waited until Brittney approached him with a volley ball.

"Hey Humphrey, want to play volley ball" she asked. Humphrey look up into the sky and thought for a second. "Volley ball huh? But I'll get cooked in the sunlight" he said.

Few seconds later, he was already at the course. "COME ON BRING IT, WHAT'S THE MATTER HUH" Humphrey screamed getting into a position.

Kate smiled before throwing the ball up into the air before hitting it over the net. The ball came so fast that it made an explosion right in front of Humphrey.

Brittney is on Humphrey's team. She was about to hit it over the net, but she faked it by hitting to her right instead in front of her. Humphrey jump up in the air and spiked the ball down to the opponent's side and score a point.

They kept playing for an hour before getting into the water to cool off while Humphrey laid down in the shade. Kate walked up to him with her fur glimmering in the sun light. During the day, Kate look so beautiful in the sunlight, but when the sun is going down. She looks like a goddess.

Humphrey got a glance at her and almost dropped his lower jaw. Kate sat right next him and stare at the sun setting over the mountain. "Do you have fun Humphrey" she asked and Humphrey sat up.

"Yeah, I had fun" he said looking at the sun as well. Kate glance at Humphrey before scooting over to him by inches. Humphrey blushed as Kate's body press against his side. "Me too. I had fun when you are around" she said looking at him. Humphrey froze at the sight of her eyes.

He can't really hold the feelings he had inside of him. It's about to explode any minute. Their faces were closer than ever before. Are...Are they going to kiss?!

"Hey guys" someone called out which broke of their trances and scooted away from each other with blushing cheeks. Erica was running to them and slid right in front of them. "I think it's time to go before we slept in" she said and Humphrey widen his eyes. Tomorrow is Friday. He smiled widely as he can before standing up.

'Yeah, let's go. I don't want to miss my enjoyment of the last day of school this week" he said happily. Kate giggled as she stand up. The group walked to their cars and head to the campus.

What they didn't know is that there is a certain wolf watching them from the distance at the parking lot. A black fur with white underbelly and yellow eyes.

King.

 **I LOVE BEACH EPISODE WOOOOOOOOOO. I would go to the beach and admire girls in their swim suit when ever I want. Sike, I got my girl so I'm good lol. So, I don't know what day until I updated Love is everything, but that story is going to end at chapter 22 because I have lost interest writing that story, so there's that. Also, I will update Anthros and Wolves on maybe next Thursday or Friday because I have to go to my college state so I know my surroundings when I'm over there. It's not time for me to go to college yet. I'm starting at September 9th and that's when I'm going to college. Anyways, here's another trailer.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Just kidding lol. What did you guys think? What will happen next? Peace out and have a nice day.**


	19. Deadlier than King

Humphrey walked into the class room with a smile on his face. He sat down at his seat, setting up his stuff. Today, they supposed to have a quiz, but unknown to Humphrey, Kate was already in the room.

She came up behind and crawl her hands on his shoulder. Humphrey shook it off, and it keeps tickling him. He use his hand to swiped it off, but it was caught and then someone spoke right next to his ear at the same time. "Boo."

Humphrey screamed and look back to see Kate laughing her ass off. "Oh-Oh my god Humphrey" she said holding her belly.

"Good god Kate. Y-Y-Y-You scared the shit out of me" he stuttered for a second.

"We-Well it's a good haha, well it's a good thing I've remembered the times when we spent together" Kate explained, trying her best to calm herself down.

Humphrey then smiled evilly once Kate said that. "Well I remembered where your ticklish spot is." Kate widen her eyes and slowly backed away, remembering the time when Humphrey was tickling her sides with her spazzing out.

"No No Humphrey" Kate whimpered, but at the same time, she love the time when Humphrey did that. When she was little, she felt something wet on her underwear which is that she was turned on by it. Humphrey laughed as soon as the teacher came into the classroom. Kate went to her seat which is right next to Humphrey and sat down.

"Alright class. Today we are going-" He was cut off by a phone ring. Not his smartphone, but the school's telephone. He picked it up and answered.

Everyone watch him talking to someone. One terrifying thing about going to College is that your parents aren't allow to call the day off for you. "Humphrey, the principle need to see you" he said. Humphrey widen his eyes and looked at Kate.

Kate just shrugged her shoulders and had no idea what her father need Humphrey for. "Don't worry Humphrey. I'm pretty sure it's something important" she said with a smile. Humphrey smiled back before standing up from his seat and walked out of the room.

Kate sighed as she watched him leaving the classroom. 'I will never loose that crush I had on you Humphrey' she said in her mind.

It took Humphrey for eight minutes to walk to the main office building and he had arrived at Winston's room. "Ah Humphrey, good to see you again" he said. Humphrey smiled and saw Eve was standing right next to her husband. "Uhh...what do you guys need me for" he asked.

Winston look at Eve and she nodded her head. "Eve will explained it for me" said Winston. He moved out of the way which is standing up to let his wife sat down on his chair.

Humphrey got nervous by the look on Eve's face. He pretty much knew that he is going to get scolded by her. "Humphrey, we need to talk about Kate" she said and Humphrey's ears perked up.

"Wait what" Humphrey asked, making sure he heard her right. "You heard me, we need to talk about her."

Humphrey sat down on the chair that is in front of the desk. "So, what is it" he asked curiously. She took a deep breath before letting it all out.

"You know the law called Instinct Alert, right" she asked and he nodded his head. "Yeah, but I never really know much about it" he replied. "Okay, Instinct Alert is the most important law around the world. There are three billion wolves around the world and only two percent of them hold a demon inside them. That demon is their instinct. It was caused by someone who made that victim turned into a mad wolf" Eve explained.

Humphrey nodded his head and continue listening what she had in her mind.

"Basically our wolf god, Fenrir. He took out many humans by himself with anger and I think that's what started all this."

"W-Wait-Wait. What does this have to do with Kate" Humphrey asked. Eve look at Winston and he nodded as he pulled out a paper and handed to Humphrey.

Humphrey looked at it, which shows her name, age, birth date, and then right at the middle of the paper says something that made him shook.

 _Threat level: SS. She is known to be the most powerful mad wolf that ever lived due to the incident that she has with someone who caused it. Her parents have to keep an eye out of her and they have to call the IAI (Instinct Alert Investigator) or the police. She will most likely hunt the person who caused her to turn into a monster and if she finds that person, will get arrested for the rest of their lives._

 _Signs: Enraged Eye like predator, Enlarged Muscles, Spiked Fur, Long Canine Teeth, Claws, and all on fours like our ancestor._

Humphrey just look at the adults right in front of him. "So, you're saying that this whole time Kate has this" he asked with an outside voice. "Yeah, right after you left" she said and he widen his eyes. "So, does that mean I'm going to jail."

"No Humphrey" said Winston joining in. "You're the cure. Her instinct eats what she dreamed of and I want you to keep an eye out and don't let anything happen to you" he explained.

"Yeah and if she finds that person, let me know so I can hang up its head on a hanger and watch its body getting teared apart by me with all my injectors."

Humphrey and Winston had their jaws open wide with their eyes almost popping out of their socket. 'Worst threat that she came up with again' they both said in their mind.

Humphrey shook it off and look at Kate's picture on the paper. "Did she ever attack someone" he asked. "Yes and I think you need to talk to her" Winston suggested. "I will."

* * *

Humphrey waited for Kate to come home. She just had cheerleader practice and wasn't sure if she's in the team or not. He thought back what Eve said to him about Kate and that law. It was stuck in his mind for so long through out the day and it made him not focusing his work in class.

He knows that he has a fight going on with King, but when Eve told him about the situation. It made him change his mind. It's deadlier than King, potentially even deadlier than cancer.

He heard someone unlocking the door before opening which revealed Kate. She didn't wear her cheer leading outfit. What she wears is just jeans and T-shirt.

"Hey Humphrey" she greeted as Humphrey watch her taking off her sneakers and socks.

"Hey Kate" Humphrey greeted her back. "So what did you and my father talked about" she asked which made Humphrey a little nervous. He began fumbling his hands and moved around a bit on his bed. "Promise you won't get mad at me" he asked and Kate just look at him. "What do you mean? I won't get mad at you and you know it."

Humphrey smiled before looking serious as possible. Kate sat down her stuff beside her bed before sitting down on her bed, looking straight at him.

"Kate, your parents said that you have what it seems like a mad wolf instinct inside of you" he spitted out. Kate widen her eyes before looking around the room. "Oh, they did" she asked nervously. She start to sweat a little bit and her pupils shrink in fear.

"Don't worry Kate. I'm not afraid of you or anything. I'm just curious. They told me that you have already attacked someone in the past. What happen" he explained.

Kate let out a sighed before sitting right next to him and wrapped her arms around his. "Do you mind" she asked. "Nah I don't" he replied smiling widely.

"It happen five years ago when I'm in middle school..."

(5 years ago)

Kate was opening her locker after getting out of her class, which is language art. They were talking about goals and when she shared her goal about finding someone that she wanted to see, someone blurted out that she might be talking to a stranger that she just wanted to have sex with. It made everyone except the teacher laugh with tears in their eyes.

Kate didn't mind. All she cares about that person named Humphrey. "Aye look, it's that girl who talked to a stranger that she just wanted to have sex with" someone said.

Kate look to her right and saw a girl with light silver fur with black tip hair and green eyes. She had a small group of girls behind her, trying to hold their laughter. "Yeah, what's sup Henna" she greeted.

"Nothing much, but I'm really interested this...person that you've been willing to find" she said leaning on Kate's shoulder. "Oh, well I really don't want to talk about it" Kate suggested closing her locker before Henna stopped her from doing it so.

"Did I just saw you as a little girl with a boy" she asked opening it to see a photo of Kate and Humphrey. "Ohhhh who's this" she asked ripping the photo off the locker. "Hey." Kate tried reaching out for it but her friends keep her from inching closer to Henna.

"Hmm he looks cute. What happen? Did you cheat on him or what? If you do, I don't mind having him and..." she paused for a moment as she look at the picture.

Kate squirmed around from Henna's friends' grip, trying to escape so she can grab the photo out of Henna's hands.

"If you actually cheated on him, well then why did you have this photo anyways" she continued before tearing the picture apart into pieces.

Kate just screamed as Henna's friends let her go. Kate fell down onto the floor and grab all the remaining pieces that's left on the ground. Henna and the girls began to laugh before walking away.

'You know, you'll pay for this" said Kate growling darkly. Henna and the girls stopped walking and turned around. They see Kate on all fours with her fur spiked up.

Kate slowly looked up and gazed them like a predator. "I'm gonna kill you." The look on Kate's eyes were so dark and evil. Her pupils were shrink to reveal the fury behind those eyes. Her canines teeth are so long like a snake, veins are popping out of her body.

Kate growled loudly as she began charging at her with the sirens going off. She lunched at her before tearing her skin apart. Henna yelped with each swiped as her belly was bleeding badly.

Kate stopped what she was doing as she slowly locked her eyes on a particular person that she wanted to kill. A black wolf with yellow eyes standing right in front of her.

Before she can launched herself forward, she got shot and slowly closed close her eyes due to the chemicals that is inside the capsule looking shot.

(Back to reality)

"I don't even remember what happen when I went mad. My mom told me what happen and I kind of feel scared that this will happen again in the future" she explained.

Humphrey could tell she was already scared right after she's start explaining the story. She was squeezing Humphrey's arm real tight. He look at the clock and it's almost time for both of them to go to bed.

"It's okay Kate, you won't do it again because I'm here for you" he comforted her by rubbing her back. Kate let out a relived sigh and she look at him deeply in the eyes. Humphrey look back at her and smiled. "As long as I'm with you, you won't do anything harm. Okay." Kate felt like there are tears rising up underneath her eyes. "O-Okay" she said wiping the tears off.

"Don't cry" he said wiping it off for her after she wiped it off.

He slowly wrapped Kate into a protective hug and breath in her scent. Kate smiled and cuddle onto his chest, embracing him back. "You can sleep with me if you are not feeling okay" he suggested with blushing cheeks. Kate blushed before nodding her head.

She stood up form her position before turning off the light switched. They both faced away from each other before changing. Humphrey changed into his shorts while Kate changed into her panties and bra. Humphrey crawled onto his bed first, facing on the wall while Kate took her time to join in. "Is it alright if I cuddle with you" she asked. "Yeah" Humphrey replied to her.

Kate smiled before wrapping her arms around his waist, pressing her beautiful looking breasts on his back. They both started to blushed and look at each other before letting out a giggle.

Humphrey laid on his back, allowing her to laid her head onto his shoulder, putting her hand over his body along with her leg over his other leg. Humphrey can feel her nipples against his side, but he didn't mind it at all.

Kate and Humphrey both look at each other one more time before felling asleep. They slowly leaned their head towards each other without knowing it and connected the affection between those two lovely wolves. A nose touch.

 **OHHHHHHHHHHHH SNAP. OMG SOMEBODY CALL THE AMBULANCE. OMG! AHHHHHHHHHHH. Just kidding, well Ima go ahead and start focusing on Love is everything as best as I can. Hopefully get it done real soon so i can focus on other stories, including Fight for my Love. Anyways, I think this story will surpass TJOTL. Just my opinion, but I know you guys will say it wont but anyways. What did you guys think? What will happen next? Peace out and have a nice day.**


	20. Signs of Engagement

The stars goes down, the sun comes out and all that counts, is here and now. Their Universe are began to change. What does that mean? Humphrey and Kate will find out...after their sleeping time is over.

Kate stirred in her sleep and notice something is missing right beside her. She then smelled something good that is really close to her. Without opening her eyes, she slowly move off her bed and slowly walking towards the beautiful smell of destiny.

The smell of destiny was from Humphrey's cooking. He was cooking some food that is different from any kind of foods. A pork with green onions and roma tomatoes. It seems like the most healthiest food in the world with a special taste in it.

Humphrey felt a bump on his lower back. He looked over his side to see Kate's nose bump onto him. "Well good morning Kate" Humphrey teased her with a smile.

Kate slowly opened her eyes before rubbing them as she stayed the way she is. "Huh, what" she asked. Her vision start to cleared up and saw her own nose touch the back of her crush. She started to blushed and straighten her posture. "Having fun over there until you bump your nose on my back" he asked chuckling. "No, I did nothing" Kate quickly replied to him still blushing at her action.

"No worries Kate. You just wanted to taste my delicious food."

Kate look over her shoulder and saw the food that she had never seen before in her life. "What's that?"

"I don't know to be honest. My mom made it for me and she said it is the most tastiest healthiest food ever."

"Can I have a bite" Kate asked looking at him with her eyes enlarged like a puppy begging for its owner. Humphrey just can't resist on those beautiful amber eyes. He took out a plastic plate from the bag before dumping the food onto it and handed to Kate. "Here is Humphrey's special food. It cost nothing but a kiss on the cheek from a lovely lady right here" said Humphrey trying to act like a pizza delivery guy and teasing her at the same time.

Kate blushed and took a step back. "W-Wait wait I can't do that" she replied. "Why?"

"B-Because. Isn't that what boyfriends and girlfriends do" she asked. Humphrey thought about it. He had seen quite a few people who aren't in a relationship with a girl.

Those people still kiss their best female friend on the cheek and he probably thought it could be a sign where they are fallen in love or just a really close friend.

"Well yeah but there are other people that does it as well. Even they're not in relationship" he explained. Kate was still blushing and she look away from Humphrey's gazes.

"Ahh well I was only joking with you" Humphrey smiled until it disappeared when Kate actually gave him a kiss on the cheek. He dropped the plastic spoon onto the ground like a scene from Ratatouille.

Kate slowly pulled away with an inch before opening her eyes. She saw her crush was blushing as much as she did. Kate had no idea what to do except making her face red.

Humphrey slowly look at her. "D-Did-Did you just..."

Kate didn't say anything but just nodded her head. They both caught in a love trance by staring at their eyes with each other.

Humphrey had no idea what the hell is his body is doing. His head is leaning towards her face. Kate's face is still red and got even redder when his face is closer to hers.

Unfortunately, Humphrey almost fell over, but landed his face on a set of beautiful breasts of Kate. Kate moaned before screaming and smacking Humphrey across his face.

"AH~" Humphrey screamed as his voice echoed through out the campus.

* * *

Humphrey came into the classroom with a red hand mark on the side of his face, followed by Kate with redden face.

They both quietly sat down at their seat and said nothing to each other due to how embarrassed they are. Linda entered the classroom with a bright smile on her face before turning into a frown when she saw Humphrey. She began running towards him and slid right by his side before smacking both of her hands on both side of his face, forcing him to look at her.

"Humphrey what happened to you" she asked loudly. "Eh nothing nothing" he said escaping from her grasp before rubbing the spot where Kate smack him.

Kate didn't want to remember what just happen this morning. "Oh god" she whimpered as she set her head down onto the table. Linda just looked at her.

"What's the matter Kate" she asked. Kate shook her head in response. "Ooookay then."

The professor or teacher came into the room as she sat his work on his desk before walking up to the front of the classroom. "Alright class, please take your seat' he commanded.

Linda went over to her seat and so some of the students as well. "Today. we have a special announcement" he said before getting cut off when a student raised his hand up .

"Is it about the homecoming dance? I've never knew that college do that" he said. He smiled and nodded his head. "Yes. The homecoming dance will be tomorrow. This period, you can spend all your free time here or out of the campus, but first, I'm going to do the attendance."

Humphrey remember the times in high school when there is an event. Almost every girls in his high school wanted to ask him out to the dance, and he's pretty sure he is going through that again.

For Kate, she is going through the same thing as Humphrey in high school. She slowly look at Humphrey and smiled, thinking about her dancing around with him on the dance floor.

"What are you thinking Kate" Erica asked, startled her. "Nothing Nothing" Kate replied with blushing cheeks but Erica knows it too well.

"Are you imagining yourself dancing with Humphreyyyy" she said in a seductive tone. Kate's face starts to get red when she said that. "Uhh...no..maybe" Kate stuttered.

Erica laughed at this and so did the girls who joined the fun. Humphrey looked over his shoulders. "What are you guys laughing at" he asked smiling with curiosity. "Oh nothing Humphrey. It's just about girl's stuff. Ya know.." Brittney lied to him with a cute smile on her face. Humphrey shrugged his shoulders before putting his ear buds in and listening to music.

The girls watched them to make sure he wasn't pay attention to them, so they continue talking what they left off.

"Okay, so are you going to ask him out" Brittney asked with a smile on her face. Kate's face is getting redder and redder when she said that. She can feel her inside tingling, making her think about her times if she married with Humphrey.

 _"Kate I'm home" he said setting his coat on the hanger._

 _"Welcome home Humphrey" Kate greeted. Humphrey look up and saw Kate on all fours on the sofa with no clothes on and her rear end facing at him; perfectly showing the beauty of her body. It shows her glittering vagina with her legs spread out a little and her tail up in the air. Kate looked at him with her eyes half close and her panties hanging out on the tip of her mouth._

 _"Would you like to have dinner? A bath? Or..." Kate paused as she began wagging her tail in the air. "Have. Me."_

 _"I'LL HAVE YOU FOR DINNER IN THE BATH" Humphrey screamed immediately taking off his clothes. "Ohh yeah. You're so horny Humphrey" Kate moaned._

Brittney and the girls dropped their jaws to see Kate moaning quite a bit and drooling. Brittney shook Kate to bring her back to reality, which Kate did and found herself blushing.

Erica then smiled. "What are you thinking right there" she asked seductively.

Kate shook her head rapidly. "Nothing-Nothing at all" Kate replied to her quickly. Brittney smiled to see someone is madly in love. "Kate you need to answer this seriously" she said.

Kate turned her head and looked at her before widening her eyes when she saw someone right behind her.

"What were you thinking there Kate" said Linda joining in and began squeezing Brittney's shoulder with her nails digging in. Brittney squealed as she slapped her hands off.

"What are you doing here Linda" Brittney asked her while rubbing her right shoulder. "I just wanted to see what are you guys talking about and I see Kate moaning and drooling about Humphrey" she explained angrily.

Kate was about to say something until Sophia joins. "It's not her fault that she is madly in love with him. To be honest, Humphrey actually says that she loves her."

Kate widen her eyes and she looked at her. "W-W-What" she asked in shocked. Sophia smiled at her and nodded her head. "There is no way that he will fell in love with me" Kate denied like most of the girls will say about their crush. "Well I don't blame you cause I will say the same thing" said Erica smiling. Brittney then looked at Linda. "If Humphrey really loves Kate, don't you want him to be happy." Linda froze when she said that.

"Uhh-uhh."

Linda didn't know what to do. If he really fell in love with her, she might not have the chance to get to be with him. On the good side, she wants him to be happy. "Yeah I guess" she admitted sadly. Kate smiled a little at this, but she feel sympathy for her.

"So, are you going to ask him out to the dance" Brittney asked. Kate looked at Humphrey who had a smile on his face, jamming out of his favorite music. She then looked back at Brittney with a huge smile, "Yes."

 **Oh snap. A confession already?! Raven, you just wanted to happen it too soon. Well I do tbh but it's not too soon though lol. Plus, I have something that I want to tell you guys. I'm bored and I need new people to talked to because I've been talking to some of my fans like a year. Send me messages and I'll give you all the information of where I talk some of my fans. Anyways...**

Humphrey met Kate as a pup when he first went outside. He had never seen anyone so beautiful in his life. Kate feels the same thing. "Come on guys let's go log sledding" he said. Humphrey was about to steer to the right until he got pounced from Kate chasing Lilly.

"Humphrey?"

"Kate."

They have been great friends and Humphrey's parents knew that they were falling for each other...until...

Kate has to go to alpha school. It's been tough for Humphrey as he cried in his den. For three months, Humphrey finally saw her when he was strolling around the territory. He was really impressed of her skills as she was doing flips and tricks on a caribou before a rival came by. The Eastern Pack ruined her first hunt.

"Gosh darn. Those stupid eastern mutts" Kate grunted in anger as she slammed her paw onto the ground. "Kate it's good to see you" said Humphrey running towards her. It brought a bright smile onto her face. "Humphrey!"

"What do you want Tony" Winston asked sitting right in front of him on an area that separated the pack. "I want to reunited our pack. If you disagreed on this goal, I will take the valley away from you." It took Winston for days to figure out a plan to reunite the packs. This happens when Kate is in alpha school. He plans that his daughter should marry Tony's son, Garth.

"So, how in the caribou's world did you meet Garth" Humphrey asked her. "Well I don't know to be honest" she said fixing her flower that is on her mane. "What do you mean you don't know" he asked frustrated until they got darted by the rangers.

"Where were we" Kate asked looking around after they were released back to the wild. "I don't know' Humphrey replied. They went to get helped and found two birds. "TAKE OFF" said the yellow duck flying off. "Paddy, where are you going" asked the goose before turning around. "Oh good lords."

"After him" Kate commanded as they both chase the down. "Okay, what do you wolves want" he asked. "Where are we?"

"You're in Idaho."

 **An epic adventure awaits us.**

"KATE WATCH OUT" Humphrey yelled running towards her as she stood in fear to see a boulder rolling down the hill towards her.

"Kate. Is there something that is bothering you" Humphrey asked. "Yes and it's because what my dad did to me."

"WHERE'S MY SON" said a black female wolf with blue eyes known as Crystal, Humphrey's mother. "I really don't know where he is and I need to find Kate as well" Winston replied worriedly. "KATE RUN. COUGARS ARE AFTER US" Humphrey yelled with four big cats behind him.

 **The best remake that no one thought of.**

Kate laid on top of Humphrey after tumbling down the hill. She stared at the eyes that she loves.

"I fell in love an omega" Kate yelled as she stepped out of the marriage and Garth began wagging his tail. "Kate this is unacceptable. I'm putting him in prison" Winston commanded.

Kate watched him at the den known as the prison and saw her father standing over him with tears in his eyes as he lower his jaws towards his jugular. "DAD NO."

"This is my daughter's life. Not yours, and if you disagreed my goal. We're going to war" Winston yelled at Tony's face. "Okay, I accept going to war."

"Dad, I fell in love with an omega as well" said Garth joining in. "DO YOU THINK IT IS OKAY TO MAKE YOUR SON FEEL UNHAPPY WITHOUT HIS REAL LOVE!"

 **ALPHA & OMEGA: E.K.A.M.E.R = Remake**

 **Yeah yeah. Ik what you guys are saying and this is the longest trailer that took about a half of this chapter lol. But, I want to remake the series of Alpha and Omega and sadly. It's going to end at Alpha and Omega 3. Anyways, I gotta get to my conclusion before I make this chapter any longer that took away this story. What did you guys think? What will happen next? Peace out and have a nice day.**


	21. Beyond The Friendship

Kate was sitting on her bed, checking out of the girl's group chat on the message. Humphrey's texted her, saying that he is going to the store. Kate smiled and texted him back before going back to the group chat.

She was scrolling down and saw what Brittney posted. Kate widen her smiled. It was a video of her and Brittney at the talent show when they were singing a song.

While she was watching the video, she heard a knock at the door. 'I'll be right there" she said dropping her phone onto the bed before running to the door.

She opened the door to see Brittney standing there. "Oh hey Brittney" Kate greeted her with a smile. "Hey Kate" she greeted her back.

Kate was about to hug her, but Erica popped her head around Brittney's shoulder and puckering her lips. Kate yelped and fell down on her butt. Erica laughed right behind Brittney and she let out a sigh in annoyance. "Awww Kate, come on you should've continue what you're doing so I can kiss you and see how good are you" Erica explained smiling.

"What? I rather kiss Humphrey instead" she said and Brittney laughed at this. Erica smirked and look to her left. "Oh hey Humphrey" She said smiling.

Kate gasped loudly and closed her eyes. "I'm sorry Humphrey. I didn't mean what I said" she said loudly to protect herself. Brittney laugh out loud and start falling onto her knees while holding onto her belly.

Kate opened her eyes to see the two laughing their ass off. She pulled them into the room by their ears. "Ow." "Kate, please let go" they both said one from another. Kate kicked the door behind her and look at both of them. "What are your guy's issues anyway" Kate asked angrily.

Brittney and Erica tried to calm their selves down but it failed. Kate rolled her eyes and sat down to see the two trouble makers of her life finishing laughing or rolling around on the floor.

"Oh man that was funny" said Brittney laughing a bit.

"Well you guys played with my feelings" Kate fired back. "Okay, let's change the subject. So Kate. What's your plan to ask Humphrey the sexy wolf out" Erica asked smiling.

Kate started to blushed at this. "Well I..I don't know to be honest" she replied back as she looked away from them.

"Well, if you don't have an idea. I have one" said Brittney smiling. Kate looked back at her and curious what she has to say.

"Remember when we did the switching vocals at the talent show back then" she asked and Kate nodded, smiling. It was that video that Brittney was talking about. "If we do that at the homecoming dance, Humphrey will saw you singing so freaking beautiful and after that, you walked up to Humphrey in front of everyone and ask him out" she explained.

Kate thought for a second and smiled before nodding her head. "That's a great idea" Kate replied to her. "Alright, then let's go to the store and buy some clothes for tonight."

Kate nodded her head again as they went out of the room.

* * *

Night has came by and every students went to a building near the campus holds the beautiful dance known as Homecoming. Students were going on dates or with their friends, dancing along with them.

Humphrey look at himself in the mirror, wearing a nice red and black checkers shirt with a black jeans on.

He smiled to himself before going out of the room. He began to wonder where did Kate go, so he pulled his phone out and began texting her. Kate texted back, saying that she went ahead.

"Well I better get going I guess" he said to himself.

He went out of the room before locking the door and walked out of the building. Humphrey smiled to himself. After for a long time that he went through without Kate, he had finally reunited with her and planned to ask her out.

Although he wanted revenge on her, he didn't care at all since he clearly know that someone is behind this. The fact that they have been friends since childhood; it is time to go beyond that. Beyond the Friendship.

Girls from left and right saw the sight of Humphrey. They screamed and run up to him and asked him if he can dance with them. "Sorry girls, I have my eyes on someone else" he denied their request politely. The girls pouted as they watch him walking towards the building with his hands in his pockets. As Humphrey walked into the building, he was shocked that it is better than the one from high school.

In high school, they just went to the gym for homecoming, but for college. It is on a different level. There were disco balls, bars and a glowing dance floor which makes it perfect. "Whoa" he said in awe.

Garth came up behind him. "Yeah I know right" he said looking around. "Oh hey Garth" he greeted. "Sup Humphrey."

"Ehh Nothing much" he said looking around. Garth just look at him. "Really Humphrey? I heard that you are going to dance with Kate."

"Wait what. Who told you that" Humphrey asked. "Lilly. She knew that Kate is going to dance with you anyways."

Humphrey just rolled his eyes. He continue look around the place as Lilly came up behind Garth and cover his eyes with her hands. "Guess who" she asked smiling.

Garth thought about it playfully. "Is it my beautiful and wonderful girlfriend Lilly" he answered. Lilly giggled as Garth turn around before she lock lips with him. They broke the kiss and Lilly began to noticed Humphrey. "Oh hey Humphrey. Are you waiting for my sister" she asked smiling.

"No, she just went ahead and I can't even find her anywhere" he said still looking around. Lilly widen her smiled. Kate told her the plan and Lilly wanted to give him away, but she didn't want to ruin the happiness that is about to begin.

"Alright well, have fun then. Come on Garth." Lilly wrapped her arms one of Garth's arm and began dragging him to the dance floor. "Well have fun with Kate" he said getting dragged away.

Humphrey watch the couple walking down to the dance floor. As they arrived, Lilly swing him around before connecting his lips with hers. Humphrey smiled. He stood where he was, still looking around.

He didn't even notice that the light of the building is getting denser and denser.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Humphrey looked over to the speaker who is standing on the stage. "We have two special guests that would like to show their talents to us on stage. So give it out foooor..Kate and Brittney" he exclaimed as he step aside.

Humphrey was curious as he looked at the stage with the curtains began to move away to reveal Brittney in her blue sparkling dress and Kate in her pink sparkling dress and a pink flower. "Whoa" said Humphrey in awe.

(This is where Kate and Brittney going to sing. So if you want to listen to the song to make it better. Search Nightcore The Monster/ Wake me up)

Du,Du,Du,Du  
Du,Du,Du,Du x8

(Brittney)

Feeling my way through the darkness  
Guided by a beating heart  
I can't tell where the journey end  
But I know where to start  
They tell me I'm too young to understand

(Brittney and Kate)

They say I'm caught up in a dream  
Life will pass me by If I don't open up my eyes  
Well, that's fine by me  
So wake me up when it's all over

(Kate) Get Along with the voices~

(Brittney) When I'm wiser and I'm older

(Kate) You're trying to save me~

(Brittney) All this time I was finding

(Kate and Brittney) myself and I~

(Brittney) Didn't know I was lost

(Kate)

No, I ain't much of a poet but I know somebody once told me  
To seize the moment and don't squander it  
She never know when it all could be over tomorrow  
So I keep conjuring sometimes I wonder where these thoughts spawn from

(Kate and Brittney) My OCD is conking me in the head

(Kate) Keep knocking, nobody's home, I'm sleepwalking

(Kate and Brittney) I'm just relaying what the voices in my head's saying

(Kate) Don't shoot the messenger I'm just friends with the Monster~ that's under my bed

(Brittney) So wake me up when it's all over

(Kate) Get along with the voices~ inside of my head

(Brittney) When I'm wiser and I'm older

(Kate) You're trying to save me~ stop holding your breath  
(Brittney) All this time I was finding myself and I~  
(Kate) And you think I'm crazy  
Yeah, you think I'm crazy  
(Brittney) Didn't know I was lost

(Kate) Well that's nothing~

(Kate and Brittney) Du,Du,Du,Du  
Du,Du,Du,Du x8

(Kate) I didn't know I was lost~ x2

(Brittney) I'm friends with the monster x2

(Kate) Didn't know I was lost  
I didn't know I was lost~ x2

(Kate and Brittney) I'm friends with the monster~ that's under my bed  
Get along with the voices~ inside of my head  
You're trying to save me~ stop holding you breath  
And you think I'm crazy yeah, you think I'm crazy  
Well that's nothing

(Brittney) Didn't know I was lost~x3  
(Kate) Well that's nothing~ x2

(Kate and Brittney) I didn't know I was lost

Students began clapping their hands like manics. This is a switching vocal song that most people didn't thought of. It sound so great and wild that it makes the crowd's energies boosted up.

Humphrey had no words what he had just listened to. His jaws turn into stone and he can hardly move at all. All he did is to lock his eyes on Kate.

Kate give the microphone to the speaker and walked off the stage. "Alright ladies and gentlemen, let's take our eyes on Kate and Humphrey for their special moment!"

All the spot light pointed at Humphrey and Kate. Crowds moved away as they created a path way. Kate began to blushed as she slowly started walking towards him. Humphrey watched her walking step by step, getting closer and closer to him. He can feel something tingling in his belly whenever she got closer. The crowds watch them, knowing what's going on since they can't hide their smiles.

Kate stood in front of him with red cheeks on her face. Humphrey can feel the radius as he continue to watch her what she is about to do.

"I um...I" Kate choked. She had no words to say other than that, it was the most embarrassing moment that she ever had in her life. She looked at her friends to see them nodding their heads and telling her to go on.

Kate looked back at Humphrey. She took a deep breath as she was about to say it, but then she got a glimpse of King walking by. It made her took a step back, remembering what he did to her.

 _"I want you to hurt Humphrey"_

 _King slapped her as hard as he can. "If you call me that name or you don't want to hurt Humphrey. I'll hurt you."_

 _"I don't like a skinny boy like you. You're just a disgrace coyote to this world."_

It brought tears to her as she looked down onto the ground. "I'm sorry" she whispered before running away. "Wait Kate" said Humphrey trying to stopped her. Kate went out of the door and Humphrey let out a sighed before running after her.

Humphrey looked everywhere in the campus and couldn't find her. He continue running around until he heard someone sobbing to his right. Kate is sitting on a bench where the pond is. Humphrey remember this place.

This is where he saw her cried onto her mother's shoulder.

Humphrey began slowly walking up to her. Kate was sobbing into her hands and Humphrey had no idea what he did.

He went around the bench and sat right next to her. "Kate, what's wrong" he asked softly. Her response is her sobbing only. Humphrey let out sighed before wrapping one of his arm around him. "Can you tell me what I did to you, please" Humphrey pleaded. Kate raised her head up and looked at him with tears falling out of her eyes like it's nothing.

"Y-You didn't do anything H-Humphrey. It's-It's just that..." "It's just what?"

Kate continued looking into his eyes. "Promise that you won't get mad at me" she asked. Humphrey nodded his head. "It's just that I'm afraid that I'm gonna drove you away again...just..just like last time." Kate closed her eyes, just too scared to see his reaction.

She felt a hand on her cheek, which caused her to open her eyes and began piercing into the view of the ocean. "It won't happen again Kate. Trust me."

Kate nodded her head and they both stood there, leaning their faces closer to each other. And then...they finally touched their nose before connecting their lips.

That contact made both of them shiver. Connecting the spark that they had been feeling for a long time. The spark of crush is gone, and now a new spark has been born. The spark of love.

 **OH MY LORD. DID THAT JUST HAPPEN?! DID THAT JUST HAPPEN?! MR. INCREDIBLE, ELASTICGIRL, FROZONE, ANYBODY, TAKE ME TO THE HOSPITAL. Ahhh just kidding lol. There ya have it folks. They are now in relationship and hopefully you guys will get a lemon scene that you guys have been waited for so long you fucking horny bitches. Hopefully you guys listen to the song, if not. YOU GUYS ARE FUCKING MISSING OUT. So anyways, let's talk about schools. Nah lol. Ik you guys hate it and so did I, but College is the BEST one. I'm going to have a lot of fun with that. What did you guys think? What will happen next? Peace out and have a nice day my baby fans.**


	22. Rumors

Yesterday was the most amazing day ever. Humphrey kissed Kate and they're officially in a relationship. People are freaking out why Kate run away from Humphrey or everyone else.

But what they didn't know that they have already engaged in a relationship.

Kate opened her eyes and was staring at the wall. She turned over to the other side and saw Humphrey's half lower body is on the bed while the other half is on the floor. Kate smiled as she slowly got up from her bed and slowly laid down beside him quietly as possible. She looked at his face and smiled before giggling. She then rested her forehead against his while he was sleeping.

She raised her head up to look at the clock before looking back at her new boyfriend. "Humphrey. Humphrey. Time to wake up" she said softly.

Humphrey stirred around and turned away from Kate. "Mmmmmm five more minutes mom" he grumbled. Kate laughed at this. "Humphrey come on man. Wake up" she said shaking him.

Humphrey didn't response to her and Kate began to smiled. She knows how to wake him up. Kate put her hand on his cheek gently and move his face towards hers.

She looked at his lips and blushed. This is the second time that she is going to kiss him. She didn't know why she was blushing, but she decided to go along with it.

Kate began to move her lips towards her love's as slowly as possible.

She can feel his breath against her lips. With in seconds, she began locking lips with him and closed her eyes to taste the feeling. Never in her life that she felt this good before. Not even when she found out that Humphrey is here all this time.

Kate enjoy doing this to Humphrey. Now, she feel what lovers feel, especially her parents.

Humphrey slowly opened his eyes when he felt something good that he felt before. It was Kate kissing him on the lips. Humphrey began to smiled in the kiss and began to wrap one of his arm around Kate's waist. Kate opened her eyes and saw the most beautiful eyes staring back at her. They both slowly broke the affection with unbreakable stares.

"Well good morning ma lady" Humphrey greeted to break the silence. Kate laughed. "Morning Mr Mischievous" she greeted back with a smile. They both stood up on their feet without breaking the eye contact. They both giggled at this and had nothing else to say.

Humphrey then noticed something that they should do something that is very important than this moment.

"We should get ready."

Kate widen her eyes and nodded her head. "Yeah."

They both turn their backs and began changing clothes and after that, they walked out of the building without any words that they can spit out.

Kate and Humphrey both looked at each other and smiled. Humphrey slipped his hand through Kate's fingers and hold her hand. He watched her reaction and she blushed by his action.

He chuckled. "I know we both are new into this, but we'll get used to it" he said feeling his cheeks hot. Kate looked at him. "I agree" she replied. It's true that they will get used to it, maybe a couple months or so.

While they were walking, people had been staring at them with a shocked expressions on their faces. Kate slowly leaned her head towards her boyfriend's.

"Hey Humphrey" she whispered.

"Yeah Kate" he whispered back. "Everyone is staring at us. Did we did something wrong or what?"

Humphrey looked at her in the eyes. "No I don't think so. I think they're just shocked that we're in a relationship."

"Oh."

Kate just looked around to see all the girls have jealousy look on their faces. Kate smiled and forgot that Humphrey is the hottest guy in college. She then turned her head towards him and leaned in to kiss his cheek. She pulled away to see his reaction and he had a huge dreamy smile on his face. Kate giggled. "I always wanted to do that to you."

"Well now I know" he replied to her.

Kate looked back at the girls and saw them with the same expressions. Kate smiled and continue holding hands with him along the path.

They made it to their classroom with people staring at them as usual. Brittney noticed them walking towards them. She gasped and saw them holding hands.

"Wait...what happened" she asked as her friends are looking at them. "What do you mean what happened" Kate asked her back. "Well...you ran out of the building and I swear I saw some tears falling out of your eyes. What happen" Brittney explained. Kate looked down and didn't know what to say.

She took a deep breath and letting it all out before looking back at her. "Nothing wrong. I just want some privacy instead" Kate answered her question.

"Ohhh. Gotcha."

Then, the professor came into the room and the class had started.

* * *

Just a boring day as usual, but at least the campus is fun. Unlike teachers from Elementary, Middle, and High schools, College have more freedom than those three.

Teachers allowed students to have a break time in the class or tell jokes to make the class fun.

Kate and Humphrey finally came into their room. She sat her stuff beside her bed and laid happily on her bed. Humphrey also laid on his bed while rubbing his neck harshly.

Kate noticed this and sat up to watch him squeeze the back of his neck. She stood up and sat right next to him with a smile.

"Having a rough day" she asked. "Yeah, kind of hard for me to be honest" Humphrey replied. Kate giggled and laid her head against his shoulder. Humphrey stood there frozen like stone. He looked at Kate without moving his head and saw her what it looks like she is sleeping with a smile on her face. Humphrey smiled and laid his head onto her's and stay there for several minutes.

Humphrey got up and Kate watched him walking over to small stove that is meant to carry easily whenever you go on a road trip. "Want some of your favorite meal or order something" he asked looking back at her.

Kate thought about it and smiled. "Pizza sounds good" she responded to him. Humphrey smiled. "Okay, pizza it is." He brought out his phone and look through their website and ordered Pepperoni Pizza.

They both look at each other and looked down onto the ground. Now, this is going to be their first time to say this. "Hey Kate" he called her name to break the silence. "Yeah Humphrey?"

"I-I...I love you."

Kate smiled widely as possible. "I love you too Humphrey."

The pizza arrived within fifteen minutes or so and they began enjoy their meal while staring at each other's eyes.

Little did they know that the rumors of them being together are too much. Too much that they actually reached to King's hands.

"That's it. The fight is going to happen tomorrow" he said to his friends.

 **Ima smack your ass cheeks with a giant ass wooden spoon ya fucking dick face. School came so fast and I actually looked up college schedule and it looks tough to be honest. I don't know, but if it's fake. Im gonna freak out. It feels like Im back being a freshmen, just being in a larger school. Have to wait for another four years, but it's worth it to get the job you wanted. I don't know why I'm talking about school. Maybe to make you guys angry. Anyways, what did you guys think? What will happen next? Peace out. WAIT WAIT. I'm TheRavenMocker, Be brave, stay wild. We'll see you on the next chapter.**


	23. Wildfire

The rumors kept spreading through out the campus like a wildfire. The cruel girl that they known to destroy boy's feelings is already in a relationship with the hottest guy in college. King keeps hearing it every time and his urges gets hungrier than ever.

Actually, Kate is the only person that is worried about that. She spent her room during lunch time while Humphrey cook some food for them. Kate looked through the chat and knew the rumors are getting worse since yesterday.

She looked at Humphrey, knowing that he is not in the group chat. So, she decided to stop the rumors before anything bad happens. Or worse. King planning to attack her.

Kate took her chance and texted in the group chat to tell them to stop. She waited for several seconds to see any responses, but there's none. Only an R with a check mark.

Kate let out a sigh of relief. At least someone read it. Hopefully, she didn't see any rumors ever again.

"Sweet and Sour Pork coming right up" Humphrey yelled. Kate looked up from her phone and saw Humphrey walking towards her with a plastic plate and a smile on his face.

Kate smiled and put her phone away as he set the plate on her lap. "Thanks Humphrey" she said as she kissed Humphrey on the cheek. Humphrey kissed her cheek back after she did it. Humphrey watched her eating her favorite food. The way her mouth move kind of turned him on a little. Kate saw him staring at him and she smiled while chewing her food.

The feeling that she had even grow stronger and it's unbelievable.

Humphrey look at the time to make sure they have some time left, which they did. He then looked back at Kate to watch her eat again.

After few minutes of finishing her food, Kate wiped her lips clean with a napkin.

Humphrey decided to surprise her. He moved up close to her face and connected her lips with his. He heard her yelped when he made contact with her. Kate can fell him smiling in the kiss and kind of knew that he is not kissing the right way.

They broke the kiss with a slow move and looked at each other in the eyes as usual. "You know Humphrey. Even though you are a great kisser, you're smiling way too hard during the kiss and I can feel it loosing the grip on my lips which will upset me if you do."

Humphrey can tell she was joking. "And what if I do" he asked. Kate gave him a sly smile.

Humphrey almost widen his eyes. This is the first time that Kate had done this and she looks really hot when she does that. He love it...a lot. "I'l give you a punishment if you do so" she answered his question.

Humphrey began to whimpered and lowered his head. "Please master. I will do anything. Anything."

Kate laughed and pecked his lips. "You're too cute" she complimented. Humphrey widen his smiled. "But you are way cuter than me."

Kate rolled her eyes. "Whatever Humphrey. I still have my opinion" she said looking at his eyes.

Before one of them could say anything, the bell began to ring. The lovely couple groaned and stood up from the bed and walked out of the room.

* * *

The day of their work finally ended and Students began fleeing out of the room to enjoy their day. Well, except two of them. Both of them had a worried expression on their faces and were running around the campus to find someone or something.

"Ugh, where's Humphrey" Garth called out. "I have no idea" said Lilly.

The reason why they were looking for him is because they wanted to say something nice about getting into a relationship with Kate. As they were walking down the path, Humphrey and Kate walked out of the building from their last class. "Kate. Humphrey" Lilly shouted as she started running towards them, followed by Garth. Kate and Humphrey stopped and looked at Lilly as she slid right in front of them.

"Oh hey Lilly. What's up" Kate asked.

"Nothing. Nothing. I just want to say...Congratulation for hooking up with your crush" she said smiling. Kate smiled at her. "Thank you Lilly."

Then, Lilly had a sly smile on her face and Kate knew something is up.

"Now it's time for the make out session. Go on" she said jokingly. Kate began to blushed madly. "Lilly" she yelled. Lilly laughed uncontrollably and hold Garth for support. Garth only chuckled at this as he is trying his best not to fall down with Lilly onto the ground.

They waited for Lilly to calm down until she was interrupted by someone else that they didn't expect.

"Well isn't it my two favorite females" said King walking up to them with his friends. Garth stood right in front of Lilly with a growl and Kate just hid behind Humphrey.

"What do you want King" Garth asked angrily.

"What? Is there a problem for saying something sexy to your girl or Kate" he asked. Garth gritted his teeth. He was about to charge at him until someone's hand swiftly stopped him.

Garth stopped. He can feel the power from it. He slowly looked to his right and saw something he had never seen before. it was Humphrey, who had his eyes narrowed and locked onto King.

King start to notice this. "Oh you're that guy who dated Kate and win a fight with one of my guys."

Humphrey didn't say anything.

It happened so fast. So fast that none of them didn't see it. Humphrey was charging at him like a mad man and punched King right in the face like it's nothing.

King was sent back like ten feet away from him. "KIIIIIING!" Humphrey screamed. King held his cheek with his hand and stood up. He then smiled at him.

"That was a dirty punch Humphrey" he said smiling. "That's the alpha of the coyote pack for you" Humphrey replied. King start to noticed it.

"Oh so that's why you are so familiar." King started to remember him. The kid that he bullied a lot. He then stood up and Humphrey cock both of his arms like Henry Cavil in Mission Impossible Fallout trailer. Humphrey sent an roundhouse punch and uppercut his lower abdomen. He was about to send another one until King caught his fist and sent him an uppercut to his chin.

It knocked Humphrey off of him and King smiled. "I've been waiting for this for a long time."

He took a step back and sent a round house kick to Humphrey's face at light speed. Humphrey grunted and fell on his back. "HUMPHREY" Kate screamed fearfully.

"You know, after watching you fight. I think you're the strongest opponent I had ever face before" said King smiling. Humphrey stood up and looked at him. "Well that's good."

They both charge in and meet in the middle with their fist clashing against each other. Kate watched him fearfully blocking and striking at King . He had a red mark on his cheek when King kicked him.

Humphrey punched him on his face again, and King swing around and punched him real hard. His body sent back eight feet away from him. Humphrey slowly stood up and caught King's leg when he was about to kick him again. He smiled at him as he lift his leg up over his shoulder and slam him onto the ground. "How do you like that huh" Humphrey asked smiling to see him spit his saliva out.

King gritted his teeth and moved onto his back and sweep his leg off the floor. Humphrey planted his hand onto the ground and stood on his feet with a back flip. Humphrey did a double sweep kick which King dodged it and kick him in the face. At the same time, Humphrey kick him on the stomach which sent him back away from him.

He stood up and sent two punches at him. Humphrey went left and right to avoid his attack and strike him in the face with his palm. It knocked him back and Humphrey continue his attacks with kicks. Round house, wheel, tornado and King dodged all three of them and sent a wheel kick to his face.

Humphrey grunted as he slid across the floor with his eyes closed. He opened his eyes and saw King was flying up in the air. He knew what he is going to do.

In a flash, he did a star fish kip up before he landed onto the ground. Humphrey did a front flip over him and landed right behind him. King tried to do a back handed on him, but it was too late. Humphrey did a triple flying kick to him as he blocked it perfectly. Humphrey got onto the floor and kick him on his leg right behind his knee.

He stumbled onto the ground and Humphrey did an overhand punch onto his face and did a round house kick onto his body at the same time. King rolled all over the floor and stopped.

Humphrey slowly stood up on his feet and look at him with blood pouring out of his mouth.

"I still remember the times you used to bullied me" he said as King slowly stood up. His cheek was busted open with blood pouring out of it. "And yet..."

Humphrey began curling his fingers very tightly as he tensed up his muscles.

"I've already tear the past and prove you that I am not the coyote."

(Put a music called AL LU short version. It's the same one from chapter 15. If you guys don't, you guys are missing out)

Humphrey began charging at King and send a knee strike. King blocked it with both of his forearms which made him stood on his feet. Humphrey send a quick jab to him, and King slapped on top of his forearm. Humphrey decided to do a counter attack.

He did a front flip and kick him on top of his head with his heels. King yelped and sending him and uppercut. Humphrey didn't know where he is going to strike at, so he moved both of his arm underneath his chin and his abdomen.

It was a fake attack. King sent a straight power punch to his face and it knocked him to the ground.

He got up on his knee and did a knife strike onto his right side, where his liver is located. King screamed in pain. That is the biggest weakest spot that anyone could ever come across. Humphrey spin around his body and did an elbow strike at another weak spot which is the lower spine.

King spin around with a kick and it strike him on the face. Humphrey copied his move as he spins around and did a few quick spear hand strike and punches onto his chest.

"What the hell" he asked and Humphrey smiled. "That's not all."

Humphrey pointed to his chest and King realized what he is going to do. One inch Punch. Humphrey lunges his fist towards his chest and it made King bent over. He spit out some blood and Humphrey grabbed his head and sent him towards his knee. King croaked as his vision started to get blurry. He stumbled back, trying to regain his posture. He stared at Humphrey for a good several seconds as his vision start to go back to normal.

Humphrey watched him as he did a front handspring and landed on his toe with his leg out. "Capoeira" he said in shocked. King send him a round house kick to his neck while crouching down.

Kate didn't know what to say as she stared at the fight in shocked with tears in her eyes. It made Humphrey spins around before he grabbed King's leg. "Thanks" he said.

He use his leg as support by spinning him around and slam him against the wall. King hold his scream of pain. He opened his eyes and locked onto Humphrey.

Humphrey began charging at him. King stood against the wall and waited for his attack. Humphrey sent a round house kick and King ducked his head under it before jumping onto the wall, pushing himself and punched Humphrey right onto his chest.

King landed on his feet and turned around. He sent a few good punches to his back before Humphrey elbowed him on the side of his forehead, cutting it open.

King regain his posture and was about to fight back until his friends hold him. Garth got a hold of Humphrey from behind as they struggle to escape from their grip.

"Hey, let me go" said Humphrey to Garth. "I'm not finish" said King to his friends.

"Dude, you guys gotta stop before a teacher or someone will notice it" said one of his friends. King grunted and look at Humphrey. "This is not over yet Humphrey. I will win" he said getting dragged away. "Fuck you" Humphrey replied back.

Kate rushed towards him and began to wrap her arms around his waist. "Oh my god Humphrey" she cried onto his chest. Humphrey smiled as Garth let him go. He wrapped his arms around her and stood there for a few minutes.

Kate broke the embrace and look at his face. There's blood on his lip and chin, bruises on his cheek. She put her hand on his temple to stop the bleeding. Humphrey widen his smile.

"Don't do that ever again" she said looking at him. "Sorry. I got carried away" he replied to her.

Kate shook her head. "It's okay. I know what King did and I think it's right for you to do that."

"I hate to say this, but it's getting pretty late" said Lilly interrupting them.

Kate nodded her head without moving her head. "Let's get you cleaned up" she said. Humphrey nodded his head and they both walked down the path to their room.

Lilly turned her head to her left and saw Garth smiling. "What are you smiling about" she asked.

"That fight. It looks like a wildfire burning down the environment like it's nothing" he said. Lilly shook her head. "Come on Garth. Let's go before you don't get a make out session" she suggested as she began to walk away.

It made him wiped his smile away and start running after her. "Wait Lilly. I'm sorry." What Garth said was true. It was like a wildfire, but it will be more dangerous than that.

Their future fight...will be...the final one.

 **OH MY LORD. I'VE WATCH MISSION IMPOSSIBLE FALLOUT AND THEN THIS CAME OUT. HOLY SHIT, IT'S GETTING BETTER WOOOOOOOOOOOO. MISSION IMPOSSIBLE IS DEFIANTLY THE BEST MOVIE OF THE YEAR. OH MY GOD. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.  
** **Okay enough of my insanity lol. But yeah, there ya guys have it. Hope you guys enjoy your school year lol and I don't know what else to say to be honest. What did you guys think? What will happen next? I'm TheRavenMocker. Be a raven, mock the raven. We'll see you on the next flight. WOO I love this line.**


	24. Possession

Kate carefully helped her boyfriend, Humphrey, walking up the stairs by holding onto his waist. She turned her head to look at him and saw bruises and cuts all over his face.

"Hey Humphrey" she called out to break the silence between them. "Yeah Kate" he replied looking back at her. Kate looked back at the ground before looking back at him.

"Do you think it's okay for you to go to classes" she asked. Humphrey took a second and thought about it. He moved his hands towards his face and start feeling the pain when he touch his purple cheek. "No I don't think it's okay" he said.

Kate nodded her head.

She brought out her keys when their room is on her sight. She opened it and walk past the door frame with Humphrey by her side before closing it. She helped him walking to his bed and helped him sat him down. "Thanks Kate." Kate smiled at this. "No problem Humphrey. No problem." Kate then kissed his bruised cheek, hopefully to make him feel better.

It made him smiled and kiss her cheek back. "I'm going to get something for you to eat okay?" Humphrey nodded his head and watched her walking out of the room.

Humphrey brought out his phone and began watching some videos on it.

Kate was walking through the garden to the opposite side from her dorm building. As she was walking, she felt the back of her fur rising up.

It sends chills on her spine then through out her body.

"Hey. There's Kate." Kate turned her head to the left and saw three of King's friends running up to her. She widened her eyes and began running to her location. "Hey come back" one of them said.

Kate didn't look back instead, she keep running as fast as she can. "No-no-no-no-NO" she whispered loudly. Tears began falling out of her eyes as she remembered what King did.

She didn't want to go through that again. She can imagine of Humphrey breaking up with her when she was threatened by King. "No..."

 _He lied to me..._

Kate can feel herself getting dizzy. She look at her hand and saw her nails getting longer and sharper.

 _He played with me..._

'Stop' she said in her mind.

 _He hates on me..._

'Please stop.'

 _He's using me..._

The voice inside in her mind was so evil that she can barely control herself.

 _Agility_

 _Electricity_

 _AFRAID OF ME_

"Please stop" said Kate to herself. She turned around the corner and looked around the corner. She saw them looking around before walking off.

Kate quickly walked over to the a car and saw her canine teeth getting longer and sharper. Her fur spiked up, and her body is getting bigger. "Oh no" she said to herself. She closed her eyes and tried to interrupt the chanting.

 _He's dead to me_

 _He lied to me_

 _He PLAYED WITH ME_

 _HE HATES ON ME_

 _HE'S USING ME_

 _HE'S DEAD TO ME!_

Kate pressed both of her hands against the side of her head and squealed loudly. She crouched down and curled herself into a ball and waited. Tears swiftly pass underneath her eye lids. She felt nothing. Nothing at all. She pulled her head away from her arms and looked around. She stood up on her feet and decided to walk to her dorm.

"I hope Humphrey understands what I'm about to say" she said. Kate increased her pace and walked back to her dorm. She was in a bad shape.

Panting, sweating, scared expression and stumbling is all the bad sign. "I don't want to do this" she whispered.

* * *

Humphrey was looking at the mirror and putting bandages on his wounds. "Ow ow ow" he whimpered. He hissed as he placed the bandage on the final wound on his face.

He looked at himself in the mirror and sighed. "Kate is right. I shouldn't go to classes tomorrow or after that. People are going to swarmed me and asked me what happened."

Then, he heard someone opened the door. Humphrey turned around and saw Kate standing there, looking at him. "Oh hey Kate" he greeted her with a smile.

Kate smiled a little. "Hey Humphrey." Humphrey stopped smiling. He noticed Kate was sweating and her tone was different. Usually she has a happy tone when she is talking to him.

He watched her walking away and then he peeked his head around the corner to see what she is doing. All she did is laid on her bed, facing towards the wall.

"This is not like her" he said to himself quietly. He walked over to her and sat down on her bed.

He planted his hand onto her shoulder which made her looked at him. He noticed something that he had never seen before. Kate was crying for some reason and he also saw a scared expression on her face. "Kate, what's wrong" he asked. Kate stood up and wrap her arms around him in a tight hug. "I don't want to talk about it" she cried onto his chest.

Humphrey hugged her back and stayed there for a few minutes. "Whatever that is happening Kate is going to be alright. Trust me" he said swaying side to side with her. "Okay...Okay" she said.

Humphrey rubbed her back to calm her down. He didn't know what happened but Kate did. The evil chanting is inside in her head causing her to do something that no other wolves did except...some of them did. Kate is one of them. She felt like she is being possessed by something like it is powerful.

"Tell me what is going on when you feel like it okay" said Humphrey breaking the silence. Kate looked at him with his eyes staring at her face. "Okay...I will" Kate replied unsure that she will tell him about her past.

'It's happening' she said in her mind. What Kate was talking about is the most important law in the world. A law that is dangerous. A law that creates an organization group. A law that could happen to any wolf.

The Instinct Alert...

 **Okay I know this is a short chapter but I want to go slow. If you guys know what I'm talking about, go check on chapter 19 if you miss it. Now don't get confused about Kate forcing to use instinct, but I'm going to say this. This is a sign that she will do it again. The chanting is where I got it from The Amazing Spiderman 2, but I've change a couple words to make it clear for you to understand what it is saying. If you don't, well it explains what is the person doing to you and then the middle of the chanting. It's about power. They want power. Now enough with that. What did you guys think? What will happen next? I'm TheRavenMocker. Be a raven, mock the raven. We'll see you on the next flight...until I will take your heart away.**


	25. Message & Nightmare

Humphrey was staring up at the ceiling while laying on his bed. He finally calmed Kate down from whatever happen to her. He is curious. Very curious.

It was night at eight fourteen. He couldn't sleep at all because the thought of Kate crying is stuck in his mind. He looked at Kate to see her sleeping peacefully on her bed. Humphrey decided to check on his laptop. He stood up slowly as he can from his bed and onto his feet. He went around the corner of his bed and sat on his chair with his laptop on his desk.

He opened the lid and saw a picture of him and Kate side by side with both of her arms wrapped around his neck and a beautiful smile plastered on her face. Humphrey smiled as his face got close to the screen before kissing it.

He turned his head and gazed at Kate with a dreamy face.

"Can't believe I got her" he whispered to himself.

Humphrey looked back at the screen and typed in his password. "I love Kate."

He clicked google chrome icon and noticed that he had an email. He didn't know what it was until he clicked on it, and then he widened his eyes. It was a message. It came from the IAI or Instinct Alert Investigator.

Humphrey began to wondered how did they send a message to him. He clicked it and it revealed a hand with claws and a demon eye in the middle of the palm.

"What the heck" he said to himself. He noticed that it was loading up, so he waited. He looked back at Kate to make sure she is sleeping, which she is. Humphrey looked back at the screen and saw four interesting symbols side by side. One of them is a circle with horizontal zig-zag line going from one side to the other. The next one looks like a water drop, but on the bottom of it have a curved in it.

Another one have wavy lines from horizontal to vertical with an eye in the middle of it. The last one is a very scary looking.

It's a wolf head with red eyes and sharp long teeth. "What the hell is all this" he asked. He saw what it looks like a message at the bottom of all four symbols. It says...

 _Hello Humphrey. This is a message sent by the IAI as you can tell. Her parents contacted us that you are now in a relationship with Kate. We just wanted to tell you that if anything happens, call the police first and they'll contact to us right away._

 _Now, we decided to share you some of the information just in case you didn't know. The most and the last important thing to say is that I need you to find someone whoever put Kate in such a_ _devastated state. If you do, contact the police right away. That person is going to be sentenced to death for making someone a monster that the victim never wanted. If you want to know more about Instinct Alert, go to the links that we have sent you. If you want to see Kate's reports, the password is FSA &OCD_ZB#4N. _

_Thank you for reading this._

 _Sincerely, IAI (Instinct Alert Investigators)_

Humphrey pressed his back against the chair's back. He had no idea what did those password mean, but he decided to search it up.

He finally got it and he widened his eyes. The password came from the government. "Foxtrot Sierra Alpha and Omega Charlie Delta Zeta Beta number four November" he whispered.

'Wow this is actually a great password for any social media.'

Humphrey wanted to check on Kate's reports later. He was more interested on what are those four symbols side by side. From left to right, he started the circle with horizontal zig-zag lines. It showed him a video with a speed thermometer. There's a wolf wearing a hood and was walking away until there's another wolf came by and kick him right on the leg.

He continue kicking the victim, until the victim spring into action by doing a back bend stretch. The victim slowly turned to that criminal before going on all fours. Its fur began to spiked up, his body is getting thicker and his claws are getting sharper and longer.

Humphrey almost flinched when he saw the eyes glow in the dark. It was so bright that it can pierced through the shadows like it's nothing. He watched the victim launches at the wolf and began tearing him apart. Humphrey was shocked. He actually saw trails of color coming from its eyes.

Humphrey can't even move. His body was frozen like a statue. He continue watching the wolf in instinct tearing the body apart until it looked at the camera. Humphrey scooted himself with his chair a little. He knows what it's going to do. The wolf launches at the camera with its face froze at the end of the video.

It made Humphrey screamed and jumped, almost knocking himself out of the chair.

When he did that, it made Kate woke up.

"Mmm, Humphrey" she asked rubbing her eyes. Humphrey closed the window and looked at her with a smile. "Hey Kate" he greeted her with a smile. "What are you doing" she asked curiously. "Nothing Nothing" he replied to her.

"I swear I heard you scream."

"Uh it was a video that I've watched so nothing to worry about."

"Okay. I'm going back to sleep" she said sleepily. Humphrey watched her as she closed her eyes and turned her body away from Humphrey's sight of her face.

He waited for a few minutes before continuing what he was doing. He continue looking at two symbols. The water drop symbol doesn't have that much information. All it has was some pictures about the wolf in instinct. The other one wasn't very interesting at all. It just talked about what it does.

And then, Humphrey finally came across the last symbol. He clicked on it and it showed him another video. There was a wolf against some sort of wall and surrounded with water straps around his body to hold him in. It looks like he's in instinct state.

 _"What are you doing here" said the wolf against the wall. "My name is Doctor Oliver. I'm here to study you and that's is where I'm going to help you" he said in a British accent. "For decays, I've been suffering from this. Why are you helping me?"_

 _"To turn you back to normal" Doctor Oliver replied. The wolf grunted and rolled his eyes. He then watched as Doctor pressed a button on the side of the laptop. He felt some sort of needles going into both of his arms taking his blood. "Ugh, what are you doing" he winced in pain._

 _"Like I said, I'm here to study you. I just need a blood sample, that's all."_

 _"You do realize...that you locked me into some sort of prison. Every wolf in this room." He stopped and began to let out a sigh of relief. "Ah I can smell it. Cause the force of nature is within me."  
_

 _Doctor Oliver pressed a different button, which shocked him in case he went psycho. But he didn't."YOU WANNA KNOW HOW POWERFUL I AM" he yelled._

 _Doctor Oliver got curious as he smiled. "Yeah."_

 _"Well so do I." Dr. Oliver pressed the button again which gave him a huge shock on his body. He yelped until his eyes glow red brightly. "Doc, you better make damn sure you let me go..cause if you don't. I'm gonna kill the sun, so people will know how does it feel to live in my world. A world, without power. A world, without mercy. A world...without love. You will see what the others are going through."_

 _"And who are you" he asked feeling scared. "Are you that stupid? I'm Lucifer." He then let out a loud roar which shook the camera and the video cut off._

One of Humphrey's eyelid start twitching. He was sweaty and didn't know what to say. "I think I better go to sleep" he said closing his laptop. He then quietly walked over to his bed and laid down before closing his eyes. It almost looked like he passed out from watching a video. Through out the night, Humphrey had a bad feeling in his stomach.

He kept rolling around his bed as if he is trying to find a comfortable spot to sleep perfectly, but he couldn't. The information about Instinct Alert is stuck in his mind.

He was having a nightmare about Kate turning into one and chasing after him. It was horrible. So horrible that Humphrey started to cry in his sleep. He hope that he is not the one who caused Kate to be a monster. There is no way he could've done that.

Kate was so happy when he actually revealed his identity to her. So there is no way that she could've done that to him. That's not the only reason why he was crying. He wanted to find out who made Kate turn to a monster. He can see her suffering in the inside.

He jumped from his bed panting at the sight of her jumping at him with her mouth open in his haunted dream. He looked around and notice that it was almost morning. He turned to the opposite side of the room and saw Kate was not there.

"K-Kate" he stuttered. He slowly stood up on his feet and began walking around. There is no sight of her anywhere. He looked where the bathroom was located and saw lights underneath the door.

He slowly began walking towards it.

It feels like he is walking towards the hell's gate for some reason. He continued walking towards the door until he tripped onto something and accidentally twist the door knob and pushed the door open.

Kate looked to her left and saw Humphrey face planted onto the ground before he raised his head up and got a good look of her nude body with a towel ontop of her head. Both of them widen their eyes and stood there for a couple second before screaming loudly. "I'm sorry Kate...uh I mean babe" he said trying to make her happy. He covered his face and looked away from Kate. Kate stood there like she was paralyzed.

She then gritted her teeth and Humphrey heard it. He moved both of his hands away from his face and saw her covering her private parts with her forearm across her chest and a towel wrapped around her legs and waist.

"HOW DARE YOU SEE MY PERFECT BODY" she yelled as she smacked the hell out of him as he screamed in fear.

 **Well that was hell of an ending right there. So tomorrow or next week, Im not sure if I can write chapters due to moving into a cheap house with good looks and setting up furniture, but you never know. Can't predict the damn future. I see you guys are fucking making love with this story because this story has almost ten thousand views just at 25 chapters. That's insane, cause on TJOTL have like five thousand on the 25 chapter until it grew to 73 thousand views. Share this story to any people that you know and let them know that this is a good story because I can tell from you guys. What did you guys think? What will happen next? I'm TheRavenMocker. Be a raven, mock the raven. We'll see you on the next flight.**


	26. Parrot Issue

SATURDAY. SATURDAY. The best day in the world where students can rest their life off from school. Kate opened her eyes and saw Humphrey's face was right in front of her, touching noses with her. She smiled at this and nuzzled it a little bit.

She stayed there for a few seconds until the clock starts to ruing which made her flinched, accidentally connected her lips to his. She widened her eyes before closing it to savor the moment.

Humphrey opened his eyes and saw his lips connecting to Kate's. He smiled into the kiss and began to wrapped his arms around her. Kate opened her eyes and they both broke the kiss to stare at each other's eyes.

"Waking me up with a surprise I see" he said smiling. Kate rolled her eyes. "Well that was an accident when your alarm ring" she replied to him as she slam her hand against the button. "Well whenever your accident happen like a kiss. I'm ready for it" he said pecking her lips.

Kate smiled and began to leaned forward to connect their affection. Before they do that, someone had to ruin the moment by knocking on their door. Kate sighed as she rolled off the bed and so did Humphrey. He went to the door and peek through the door hole. His eyes was not so lucky because the color is so bright and beautiful that Linda recognized it quickly as possible.

"Hi Humphrey" she greeted him through the door. It made Humphrey jumped and fall onto the ground. She giggled loudly.

Humphrey didn't expected her to pop her face in his view. He stood up and Kate recognized that voice too well. She watched her boyfriend unlocking the door before opening it.

Linda had a bright smile on her face and in her hands was a handle and a cage with a parrot. It's a blue macaw.

"Is that a parrot" he asked looking at it. "Not just only a parrot. The rarest and one of the native animals in South America. The Blue Macaw" she explained smiling.

"Nice." Humphrey put his hand up in the air and Linda smacked her hand against it with a smile. "Now, I've know that you don't know how to take care of it, but can you take care for him please" she asked handing the cage to him. "Wait what?"

"I gotta go somewhere else through out the day."

"Oh okay" he said grabbing the handle. Linda gave him a book before waving at him. He watched her walking away with a sway in her hip.

Humphrey quickly shut the door before Kate see what he is doing. "Is that Linda" Kate asked with a grumpy face.

"Uhh yeah. She asked if we can take care of her parrot and I said yes."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Lucky for me, she gave me a book so that I know how to take care of it."

"Well okay, but I'm going to be your helper." Humphrey nodded his head as he set the cage down in the middle of the room. "Damn she has the coolest pet in the world. I want to know if he can talk or not."

"Well he's gonna say something in any moment" said Kate. The parrot croaked before speaking.

"Ohhh, Humphrey. Please, no! Not there" it said. Humphrey and Kate both had like what the fuck expression on their faces.

"Really, Humphrey. So...bold...of...you."

'What does she think she's doing' Humphrey said in his mind. "Humphrey, you pervert" It said. "Heh, Linda. Does it feel good down there?"

"WHAT THE HELL?! IS THAT MY MY LINE" Humphrey screamed. "I...I think so" Kate stuttered. Humphrey looked at her and saw flames in her eyes. "Oh my god, what the hell is she even thinking?! IM GONNA KILL HER" Kate yelled with pure rage. Humphrey just stood there like he had no ideas what he should do. 'Here we go again.'

"Kate calm down. Every parrots can't help themselves. Whenever we speak, the words sunk into their heads like a sponge."

When he said that, Kate's face turned to pure happiness. "You are so smart" she said tapping his nose. Humphrey smiled at her until they both heard something creaking like metal.

They both looked at the cage and saw the parrot is gone. "WHAAAAT!" they both screamed at the same time.

Kate closed her eyes when Humphrey dashed to the window. She coughed as the dust flow past her. "HOW COULD THIS EVEN HAPPEN?!" Kate walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"We should find him before someone will get the wrong idea" she suggested. Humphrey looked at her and nodded his head.

"Yeah, let's go" he said and they both rushed out of the room. "Wait, what is the parrot's name anyways" Kate asked. Humphrey widen his eyes before running back to the room without saying anything. He grabbed the book and saw a piece of paper slipping through the pages and landed onto the floor. He picked it up and saw what made his mind exploded. 'HIS NAME IS MASTER HUMPHREY.'

He rushed out of the room towards Kate once again.

"Did you figure it out what is his name" she asked. Humphrey didn't say anything, instead he showed her the paper. Kate read it before her eyes rolled back of her head. "I'm going to kill her" she said punching her palm before cracking her knuckles. "Oh god Kate that is scary" he said looking at her.

They both said nothing but continue walking around the campus.

Meanwhile, the parrot landed on a fence post; where lies a wolf name Mia. Mia looked at the parrot. "Oh hey. Are you lost" she asked. "Ohhh yeah Humphrey" it moaned. "Yeah, does it feel good down there Linda."

Mia widened her eyes. She was about to do something until the parrot flew away once Kate and Humphrey arrived the area. "Hey Mia. Have you seen a blue macaw around here" Humphrey asked. Mia didn't say anything. She just stood there like a stone statue. "Mia?"

When he called her name for the second time, she looked at him with sparkling eyes and a drool coming out form her mouth. "Hehehehe."

"Mia, you are freaking me out" said Humphrey looking away from her. Mia rushed to him in a flash. "Tell me. Are you going to do a threesome with Linda and Kate. I think this is a lot better than watching someone being dominated. If you are, please invite me so I can masturbate the show" she explained with pure lust in her tone.

"Uhhhh." Humphrey looked at Kate for help but she had a jealousy expression her face because Mia is all over him. "RUN" he screamed as he broke Mia's gaze.

Kate followed after him and Mia looked at both of them with an evil smile. "Oh no you don't."

Mia began to run after him. Humphrey looked behind and saw Mia was right behind him. "Oh god."

He grabbed Kate's wrist and lead her around the corner. They both leaned against the wall as Mia run past by. "Humphrey" she called out. Humphrey slowly looked at her, worried that she might be angry at him for being handsome, but she didn't.

"Did you notice something on the back of the paper" she asked. Humphrey looked at the back of the piece of paper and sighed. "She just wrote something that is embarrassing and the way to get the parrot back" Humphrey answered her question. Kate smacked herself in the face. "Oh my god I swear I'm going to kill her."

Humphrey looked up in the sky and saw the parrot landing on a light post before spreading its wings out, about to fly off. He let out a sighed and his cheeks began to burn.

A girl in the bushed peak her eyes through the opening and watch him walking out in the open. She brought out a recorder before pressing the red button.

"My sweet honey, Linda" Humphrey continued. "I...LOVE...YOU!"

The parrot headed down towards where Humphrey is and landed on his shoulder. The girl smiled before walking out of the bush and pretend walking down the path. She looked to her right and saw Humphrey.

"Oh hey Humphrey. I was looking for you" said Linda smiling. Kate had her jaws wide open with her eyes almost popping out of her face. The parrot began flying towards his owner and Linda happily grabbed him and put him against her chest gently. "Oh, Master Humphrey. It's so good to see you again."

"Linda." Linda looked where the voice came from and it was Kate. "I thought you were going somewhere else" she said. "Well apparently it was an event but they cancel it."

Kate let out a sighed before falling onto her knees. Linda began walking off with her pet in her arms. "Wait Linda. What about the cage" he asked. "Oh, I'll meet you there" she said with a smile before walking off.

"For some reason, she had a huge ass smile on her face" said Kate still looking at her.

Linda pulled out the recorder and pressed the play button.

" _My sweet honey, Linda. I...LOVE...YOU!"_

Linda let out a cute giggled before dreamily walking off to the dorm where her long time crush lives.

 **I decided to put a funny ass chapter, but if you guys don't really get it. GO WATCH PARROTS SWEARS LIKE A DAMN HUMAN. LOL. I know some of you guys have school, so beware that I will update the story in your boring time. So, I don't know what else to say, but what did you guys think? What will happen next? Be a raven, mock the raven. We'll see you on the next flight.**


	27. Interested

**Here you guys go you fucking horny bitches.**

Kate was walking up the stairs to her dorm room. She just came back from cheer leading practice and now is wearing a sports bra with some leggings shorts. She opened her door and walked in to find Humphrey sleeping with blankets over his body. She smiled to see him sleeping peacefully on his bed. Kate walked over to her bed and saw a note with her favorite food on the plate.

It says,  
 _Here's your favorite food Kate. I'm sorry that I couldn't come to your practice because I am so tired from studying. I hope you understand, but enjoy your meal Kate. Love you._

And with that, he draws a heart at the bottom of the small note card. Kate had a bright smile on her face.

She set her stuff beside her bed and began setting the plate onto the table before wrapping it up with foil. Kate wanted to eat it with Humphrey because she doesn't want to be alone.

She sat on her bed and brought out her phone. When she did that, Humphrey moved around, exposing the side of his body.

Kate glanced at him, and saw something that she's been waiting for since the beginning of her being a girlfriend. She got a glimpse of his limp penis and it made her walking closer to him. She moved the blanks, so she can get a full view of it.

When she took a good look on his eggplant, it made her think of it as a lipstick. Kate blushed and looked away from it.

"Uhh this is so embarrassing" she whispered to herself. She looked back at it before wrapping her hands around his penis. 'Wow, it feels so soft' she thought as she began to move it up and down. She brought her face closer to it before slowly licked it from the bottom to the top. 'It taste so good.'

She kept licking it as the penis grow in her hands. After several licks, she pulled her face away to take a good look at it. "Wow, it's so big."

From every angle, Kate started to drool at the sight of it with blushing cheeks.

Her face started to get closer and closer, until something interrupted her.

"You know, you could've wake me up Kate" said Humphrey opening his eyes with a bright smile and blushing cheeks.

Kate froze. She looked like she is paralyzed from just hearing Humphrey from interrupting her session.

"Uhh. You're...You're awake" she said nervously. "H-How long have you been awake?"

"Long enough when you tugged my penis" Humphrey replied to her with a smile. "I'm sorry. I didn't-"

"You don't have to apologize Kate." Kate looked away before looking back at his penis. "Before you can go any further, it's my turn."

"What do you mean" Kate asked looking at him. "It's my turn what you taste like" he replied to her. Kate blushed before standing on his bed with her crotch closer to his face. She slowly taking off her shorts, revealing her pink panties. Humphrey licked his lips, watching her slipping her shorts off of her legs. Before she had the chance to take off her panties, Humphrey pressed his snout against her panties before sniffing it.

"You smell like flowers" he said dreamily. "W-What" Kate asked.

"It's nice" he said before kissing it. He moved his snout down a little before licking her vagina through the object. Kate moaned before putting her hands against the wall. "H-Humphrey. Not so rough" she commanded. Kate can feel her muscles getting weaker than ever. The pleasure is enough to make her body limp.

"Still want to keep your panties on" Humphrey teased her. "What" she asked until Humphrey slowly moved part of the panties that is covering her pussy. "Hey, careful with that."

Humphrey didn't hear what she said. He was in a strong trance to please Kate as much as possible. He then slip his tongue through her lips and rubbed against her fleshy walls.

"A-Ahh Humphrey" Kate moaned. Humphrey's tongue slither its way down to her. He took out of it and then kiss her pussy lips before nibbling on it. He can feel her humping his face, wanting more. He chuckled before slipping his tongue in again.

Kate pressed her head against her wall while biting her bottom lip. She can feel her legs shaking in pleasure. "Hu-Humphrey wait. My legs...they're going to fall" she said trying so hard not to moan.

Humphrey didn't care as he continue to pleasure her. "Humphrey. Stop" she said and with that, Humphrey stopped what he was doing. "I was just getting started" he said smiling.

"I know. I know, but it was too much for me that I can feel myself cumming in any second. I don't want to waste it either" she explained to him. "Oh, weell. Do you want to go to the main part of this event" he asked. Kate nodded her head. She then took off her panties and then sit on Humphrey's lap. "Now what" she asked.

"Well, you gotta stick my dick into your pussy in this position." Kate stood up before grabbing his organ and lining up with her's.

Slowly but surely, she made her way towards his eggplant before making contact with it. Kate hissed as she pushed herself forward before pain struck.

"Ow, that kind of sting a little" said Kate looking at him. "Well this is your first time anyways, but the pain will go away in any minute when you start pushing down" Humphrey replied to her. Kate nodded her head and continued what she was doing.

Both of them can hear a wet sound when Kate pushed herself forward. "That's it, easy" he commanded watching her.

When she reached at the bottom, she made a loud moan with her eyes closed. Loud enough that people can hear through the walls or the door. Humphrey quickly cover her mouth as she opened her eyes.

"What" she mumbled. "Careful with your voice Kate" he chuckled, which made her blushed madly. Humphrey then bite her sports bra which made her startled. He put her hands both on her breasts before squeezing it. Kate gritted her teeth in pleasure when he did that. He gave her a cute look on his face and Kate sighed. "You're lucky that you're cute" she said taking it off, revealing the most perfect boobs out of all of them like a goddess.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing. Hey-Ah."

Kate moaned when Humphrey slurped around her nipples. He then tugged the other nipple with his fingers. She can feel herself losing control, so she grabbed his head with her tail and shove his face against her breasts, wanting more.

"K-Keep going Humphrey." She can feel his tongue swirled around her nipples, kissing it both on her watermelons. He stopped what he was doing and looked at her in the eyes. Kate looked back and he can see the lust in her eyes. "Can we start" she asked and Humphrey nodded his head. Kate began to move up and down slowly as possible.

She then picked up speed and Humphrey quickly cover her mouth from moaning too loud. She wrapped her tail around his waist as she bounced up and down.

Humphrey got a glimpse of her boobs bouncing. He grabbed one of her boobs with one of his hands and began tugging her nipples. Kate started drooling from the intense pleasure that she had never experienced in her life. It was too much for her to handle, eventually she bounced so hard that it is enough to make a loud wet slapping sound that can shake the room.

"Humphrey. YOU'RE SO BIG" she mumbled through Humphrey's hand. Humphrey smiled before putting his face next to her ears. "You're so damn tight" he replied to her.

When he said that, Kate began to bounce real hard on his dick. Wet substances began splashing out of Kate's vagina when she went up and down. Her saliva started to drip down from her lower jaw and onto her thigh.

Humphrey tried his best not to moan as loud as Kate is. He can feel how wet is Kate's pussy really is. With in a minute, she stopped hoping before breaking the bonding.

Humphrey watched her as she slid off the bed, going all on fours with her rear and her tail up in the air to reveal her puckering anal and her super extremely wet pussy, facing towards him. She then grab her panties with her mouth before looking back at Humphrey with her eyes half way closed.

She looked so freaking sexy. So sexy that Humphrey launched himself and slammed his dick inside of her. Kate dropped her panties and screamed in pleasure.

Humphrey quickly covered her mouth again and began fucking her like it's nothing. Wet slapping music continues where it was left off and the moment was very enjoyable for both of them. They had never felt so good in their lives. Humphrey got a glimpse of her breasts bouncing madly again.

"HUMPHREY, PLEASE KEEP GOING AHHHH" Kate mumbled loudly.

Her drools began to escape from her mouth and slipping through Humphrey's hands. Her eyes were closed and let Humphrey dominating over her sexual life. It was unbearable, so good that she came so hard on him. Her substance splashes against his dick and his crotch, dripping through the bonding onto the ground.

Humphrey kept going real hard on her. "Kate...I'm close...SO CLOSE" said Humphrey loudly. Kate only responded with a loud moan through Humphrey's hand.

He decided to release his seed in her anus, avoiding her to get pregnant. He broke the bonding and shove his eggplant into her asshole. Kate opened her eyes widely and screamed through Humphrey's hand in pleasure and pain.

She can feel him releasing warm liquids into her. Unlike other males who stopped humping their partner, Humphrey continue humping her like it's nothing. He was trying to finished the session off by pumping his seeds into her like they were in a gas station.

For a few minutes, Humphrey stopped his actions before collapsing onto the ground with Kate. Every limps in their bodies went limp and both of them were panting like crazy. "That...was...a-amazing...Humphrey" she said to him. Humphrey's response was licking her cheek.

Both of them had bright smiles on their faces before closing their eyes and went into a sexual coma called sleeping with their partners after sex.

 **You fucking horny bitches. I hope you guys enjoy reading this chapter and playing with your pussies or dicks. I think this is the longest lemon that I've created but I'm not sure. Tell me that this one is sexy than the other one. I'm going to say that this is out of the world because this is one of my experience that I did to my girl lol. I love it and if you can't make a girl cum, you're not a real man and that is not love making. That is sex. If you make a girl cum, that's love making lol. Anyways, what did you guys think? What will happen next? Be a raven, mock the raven. We'll see you on the next flight. Make sure you guys cleaned up the mess.**


	28. The Mission

Kate looked to the right to see what her boyfriend is doing. Humphrey was drooling his face off with a huge smile. She knows what he is dreaming about. It was yesterday when they gave each other their v-cards.

"Uhh. Humphrey" she called out. Humphrey looked at her as he wiped his chin. "Yes beautiful?"

"Can you quit doing that? I know what you are dreaming about, and I really don't want people to stare at us weirdly." Humphrey widen his eyes and looked around the room. He saw Brittney and her friends looking at them weirdly as if something unusual happened to them. Humphrey looked back at Kate with a sheepishly expression on his face.

"Sorry Kate. It's just..."

"I know it's special for both of us, but we don't want anyone know. It's our privacy" she whispered at the last one. Humphrey nodded his head and began to focus on his class work. Well right now it's Humphrey's fault. Why?

Whenever he said that, it always made Kate looking at him before looking down where he is hiding his weapon. She always blushed and looked away and also hid her face from everyone else. Kind of rough from trying to stop remembering their first time of engaging to sex life.

When the teacher decided it was break time, Erica was the first to walked over to the lovely couple. "Hey hey hey you lovely birds" she greeted them.

Kate looked at her with a smile on her face. "What do you want Erica" she asked sarcastically. "Just to see how you horny dogs are doing" she replied. Kate and Humphrey blushed madly. Erica saw it before laughing. "What did you guys do?"

"Nothing" Kate said it quickly to protect herself and her boyfriend. "You surrrrre..."

"Yes I'm very sure Erica. There's nothing happening between us. I promise" Kate begged with all of her life. "Okay" she said before moving towards her ear. "I know you've been walking very funny before. Did he pound you real good?"

Kate's face went red and immediately looked at her. "Erica. Why" she whined. Erica smiled and trying to hold her laughter. "Sorry Kate, I can't help it" Erica replied to her quietly as possible. Kate rolled her eyes and Erica went back to her seat with a cheerful look on her face.

"What's wrong with you Erica" Brittney asked her. "Ohh nothing."

* * *

Humphrey sat down by his desk after school ends. "Oh man, college is rough but fun" he said to himself. He looked back at the door and wanted Kate to be here right now, but that's the problem. She's at practice.

Humphrey let out a sighed and turn on his laptop. He clicked one of the icons and saw that he got a notification from IAI. "What do they want now" Humphrey groaned. He clicked it and saw something that he had never thought they actually would do it. They actually gave him a phone number and they told him now. Humphrey shrugged his shoulder before bringing out his phone and typing the phone number in.

He waited and waited until he got a call from them.

"This is Instinct Alert Investigators, how can I help you" said a girl on the phone. "Hi umm, I'm Humphrey Foster and you guys sent me an email to call you. So what do you guys want to talk about."

"Hold on a second..."

Humphrey heard her giving the phone to someone. "Hello Humphrey" said a man through the phone. "Hello uhhh..."

"Doctor Gordon."

"Oh. So what do you guys need help with? Is it about Kate?"

"Yeah and I want you to find the suspect. Just wait until Kate is on instinct."

"I know you guys want me to find him or her but it's gonna be really hard to be honest" said Humphrey rubbing the back of his neck. "Just think about it Humphrey. Think about the people you knew and the people that Kate hate." With that, he ended the call immediately. "Wait what" Humphrey asked himself. He then put his phone to the side and laid down on his bed.

"Who could it be" he asked to himself. He thought about every person that he knows, but he knows none of them except King. He doesn't know what happen after he left.

Humphrey thought for a second until he made up his mind. "I'm going to ask Kate about this."

 **I know. It's a short chapter but we're close to something that you guys have been waiting for. I'll update this story in maybe several days since I have to go back to my home state and pick up my dog since no one don't have the time to do so. Hello, they do, but I guess my family is being lazy bitches. I don't know if my fiance going to college or not. I want her not to go to college because I don't want my doggy to be alone. Anyways, here's a special trailer of my upcoming story that is not on the list.**

A freshman name Humphrey Foster went to Jasper High school to find a very beautiful lady name Kate.

"Hi" she greeted when she made contact on his hand with hers. "H-Hey" Humphrey stuttered.

 **A true love story. Raven as Humphrey. Mrs Raven as Kate.**

Humphrey kept glancing at her, knowing that she is the most beautiful girl in the school which most likely to get hit by guys.

"Whoa" said a senior as Humphrey crossed over him with a basketball.

"Do you have anyone special in your life" Humphrey's dad asked him. Humphrey widen his eyes. "No" he quickly replied. "Do you want to hang out after school" Kate asked him and he nodded his head with a huge smile on his face.

He admired her when she opened her locker and look at herself in the small mirror.

 **A story that is invincible.**

"Yo that is not cool to shove a girl down" said Humphrey glaring into a sophomore's eyes. "What? She rejected me and don't get in my way" he said throwing his first punch, but Humphrey blocked it and throw him over his shoulder.

"This kid is fast" said a senior admiring Humphrey running back and forth in the gym.

"Do you want to go out with me" Humphrey asked and Kate smiled. "Yes I do."

(4 years later)

Kate and Humphrey never kiss through out the years and people start to tell them that it's getting late. "Here we go" said Humphrey leaning forward slowly as possible and so did Kate.

 **Ready for Alpha and Omega, Shy Lovers.**

"You need to show her more love before other boys will have the chance to take away from you" said Salty.

 **This story got the skills to blow the gods away.**

 **There you have it. Yes, this is a true story about me and my girl getting together. WE HAVE NO IDEA WHAT TO DO WHEN OUR RELATION SHIP STARTED 4 YEARS AGO SO DONT FUCKING YELL AT ME! Im new to it back then. This story will be great but we'll see. What did you guys think? What will happen next? Be a raven, mock the raven. We'll see you on the next flight.**


	29. Another Childhood Friend!

**Before you guys read this chapter, I just wanted to say somethings to someone's sister for writing this wonderful review. That is sarcastic. If you guys want to check it out, you know where to go.**

 **Anyways, let's talk about this girl. I enjoy your enjoyment of this story and your idea about Humphrey going on a rampage is cute, except it sucks, so let me do the plan because you're the one who insult my fans, especially your brother which fucking pisses me off. Everybody has a story, ESPECIALLY in high school and college, and it's not the same. I love to see you stab yourself in the eye with a pencil because I love seeing bad people suffering in front of my eyes. People read this type of story because it is their choice. You don't have the power to control people's lives like saying that they have no life. Pfft, they're living at least. That's the best part. I'm glad that you can't wait to get out of school, but school is awesome. It's the chance to create your own story and do something fun. Clearly, you don't do activities and you don't have a story. Your brother told me a lot about you that you freaking abused your boyfriend. That's awesome to show power to the males, but have you ever heard rapists, kidnappers and murders? They are the ones who can fight people in both genders. Thanks for telling me that you don't care about my day because honestly I don't care about your life. You're gonna grab a raven and shove it up to your pussy. Damn, have fun getting your crotch torn apart cause I would love to see that if the raven is dead or alive. If you want to do that, ask your brother because I sent him a ritual in order to do that.**

Humphrey woke up with a sudden feeling of Kate sitting on his crotch, rubbing her vagina on his penis back and forth. When he opened his eyes, Kate began rubbing it faster and faster before spraying it on his crotch with a loud moan.

"Babe, what are you doing" he asked teasingly. "You...know...what I...was doing" she panted smiling. "I think you might've knock yourself out" said Humphrey.

Kate just widened her smile before kissing Humphrey on the lips. "Well I quit being a cheerleader, so I have more energy to have some fun time with you" she said seductively wiggling her hips. "Wow, just in a few seconds and you've already caught up with your breath." Kate just shrugged her shoulders. "Thanks to the routine I guess."

They both stared at each other in the eyes for a few minutes. Kate was about to leaned in and start a make out session, but Humphrey had to ruin the special moment. "I think we should go to school" he interrupted. Kate pouted.

"Aww come on Humphrey" she wined cutely as possible.

"I'm sorry babe, but how about Friday night" he asked seductively. Kate let her tongue out and began wagging her tail. "Ohhh I swear I'm going to be all over you all day" Kate moaned as she dry humped his crotch. "Come on Kate."

"Sorry Humphrey. I'm just too horny I guess" she said with a cheeky smile.

Humphrey rolled his eyes before pecking her lips. "Let's get going."

"Okay." Kate stood up and Humphrey got a quick glance of her breasts along with her nipples. She turned around and began walking to the opposite side of the room where she can get her clothes from the closet. Humphrey enjoyed the view of her ass shaking side to side and he actually started to drool before Kate even notice it. "I saw that Humphrey" said Kate facing at him with a sly smile on her beautiful face.

What made it worse is that her beautiful breasts and body were in his view. Those lovely perfect curves and the perfect shape of her boobies.

"Mmmm I wish we have time to have some fun" she said desperately as she began walking towards him. "Well I can't help myself honestly."

"Ugh, we're both unlucky because we're stuck in college for the next four years or so."

"Why? So we can have sex" Humphrey asked. "Don't even get me started" she replied to him as she put her bra and panties back on before putting her shirt and jeans on.

"As long as you keep your clothes on."

"As long as you don't turn me on."

They both look at each other in the eyes and laughed before getting ready to start the day.

* * *

When everyone in the classroom was about to talk or getting in the room, the bell rings and everyone went to their seat.

"Alright class, we have a transferred student today" said the teacher and everyone began whispering to each other about it. "You may come in."

The door creaked open and revealed a white female wolf with yellow eyes. She has slender body with perfect curves in it and had a great personal feature that made the boys go crazy.

"I'M SO GLAD I'M IN THIS CLASS" they yelled. Humphrey looked over his shoulder and saw boys standing on the chair, whistling and checking the girl out. "Ugh, why am I in this class" said the teacher before looking at the transferred student.

"You can introduce yourself when you're ready." The girl nodded her head before clearing her throat.

"Hi, my name is Stephanie Queen. Nice to meet you all" she greeted them with a smile. She then look at Humphrey before forming a huge smile on her face.

Humphrey widen his eyes when he recognized that name. He watched her lunching at him before wrapping her arms around his neck and squeezing him to death. "HUMPHREY. I MISS YOU" she exclaimed. Kate dropped her jaws and Linda stood up. "STEPH! What on earth are you doing here" Linda asked pointing at her.

"Oh, I got transferred here and I am so glad to be in this school" she said rubbing her hand underneath Humphrey's chin.

"I hope you realized that Humphrey have a girlfriend and she is sitting right next to him" Linda warned. Stephanie looked to her left and saw her glaring at her with her mother's signature. Kate grabbed the hold of her boyfriend's arm and pulled towards her before kissing him, making both girls jealous to see their crush in a relationship.

Kate broke the affection before making eye contact with Stephanie. "I'm assuming you know him" she asked. Stephanie closed her eyes to knock herself out of the trance before clearing her throat. "Yes. Childhood friend" said Stephanie proudly. "So am I" Kate replied, which made her guard tore to pieces.

"There's no way. I've never seen you before."

"Steph. It's because she's the first one who ever hang out with him before we do" said Linda joining in. Stephanie growled before getting up to Kate's face, squeezing Humphrey's head between their breasts.

'Not again, and what does this have to do with being a childhood friend anyways' Humphrey thought as he is trying to control himself from feeling both of their nipples poking him.

The teacher let out a sighed before sitting down on his chair. "ALRIGHT SETTLE DOWN" he yelled which made every student stopped what they're doing before sitting down while Stephanie sit right next to Linda with a disappointed look on her face.

'I should be the one for Humphrey. Not her.'

Linda knew what she is thinking. "Well if you are trying to ruin their relationship, Humphrey will be upset."

Stephanie smiled. "Well I can cheer him up" she whispered. "But what if he finds out that it was you" Linda whispered back. It made Stephanie shut her mouth and Linda giggled quietly. She let out a whined before laying her back against the chair and staring at the couple. Thinking what Linda said to her.

 **Short chapter but I know you guys don't care anyways. So, my schedule for college is really good, but for my writing updates are going to be the same. Friday night, Saturday or Sunday will be the days that the stories will be updated. Or maybe on Wednesday or Thursday since my college have blocked days. FREAKING AWESOME! But, I wish I have off period. In the future like the chapter after the next one, you guys will loose your life. Anyways, what did you guys think? What will happen next? Be a raven, mock the raven. We'll see you on the next flight.**


	30. Finding Out The Truth

Humphrey was walking back to his dorm, thinking what the IAI said to him. Finding a person that made Kate turn into a monster is really hard for him. He didn't really know what happened to Kate right after he left because of her. Lucky for him, he knows that Kate didn't say that on purpose for sure. It must've been someone else that made her do it.

If he come across Kate, he will definitely asked her.

Then, someone covered his eyes both of their hands that is quite small. "Guess who' said a female voice.

Humphrey was about to say Kate, but he didn't recognized that beautiful voice of hers. It's almost sound like one of his female childhood friend. "Ummm. Stephanie" he asked.

He heard a giggle as she moved her hands away before making Humphrey facing towards her. She had a bright smile on her face.

"Please tell me that you are actually dating Catie" she said concernedly. "It's Kate and yes. We are dating."

Stephanie pouted and looked down at the ground. "Aww man. Well at least I can see that you guys are meant for each other I guess" she explained sadly.

"Well what's wrong" Humphrey asked looking at her. Stephanie felt her muscles tensed up before looking back at him in the eyes. "Nothing. Nothing at all Humphrey."

"Oookay." He was about to walk off until he felt two pairs of arms wrapped around his waist. Humphrey looked over his shoulders and saw Kate cuddling against his back with a huge smile on her face. Stephanie then smiled. She saw why they're meant for each other. Almost like they were dating since kindergarten. "Hey Kate" Humphrey greeted her with a smile.

"Hey Humphrey" she greeted back happily.

They both just stayed there for a few moments until Humphrey remembered what he had to say. He then looked at Stephanie. "Hey Steph."

"Yes Humphrey" she asked. "Me and Kate are going to have a private child. If you don't mind."

"Oh no, that's okay. I'll just go." And with that, she began walking away before looking back. Humphrey watched her until she is out of his sight. He then faced towards Kate who had a seductive smile on her face. "Is it about our session" she asked hopefully. "Well no, I'm gonna say it's something serious."

"Okay, what is it" she asked.

"Did anyone did something bad to you" he asked. Kate widen her eyes a little. "Why did you asked that?"

"It's because I got a call from IAI and they said that it involves someone that created you to be a monster." Kate then got nervous. She slowly looked down and began grabbing both of her hands tightly. Humphrey knew something is up. "I need answers Kate. If I get the answer, I will call the IAI and they will get rid of that person. Okay" Humphrey explained soothingly as possible.

She didn't say anything. Instead, she responded him with a tight hug and began crying onto his chest. "Uhh, Kate" he asked. Kate looked at him in the eyes.

"Why did you have to ask me that question" she asked him. Humphrey didn't know what to say. All he can feel is anger and sympathy.

"Kate." Kate stopped crying and continue staring at his eyes. Tears are still sliding off of her cheeks and the red color starts show in her eyes. "Just tell me who did this to you."

Kate looked back down at the ground before looking back. "King did this to me."

Humphrey widen his eyes. He then slowly broke away from Kate's hug and Kate looked at him worriedly. "Humphrey?" Humphrey didn't say anything. Kate continue staring into his eyes and saw his pupils shrink. Kate widen her eyes as well. She knew what he is doing.

"Humphrey. Noo-" But Humphrey left her alone in a flash. "Oh no."

Kate began running after him while texting to her friends to stop Humphrey.

* * *

Kate stopped at the intersection of the path. She lost Humphrey due to him running so fast. "Kate" someone called out her name. Kate looked to her right and saw Brittney and her friends coming down the path. She turned to her left and saw Lilly and Garth also coming down the path.

They both met in the middle at the same time, looking at Kate. "Where's Humphrey" Garth asked. "I don't know. I lost him while I was running" Kate replied to him. "There's no time. We need to find him" Brittney interrupted.

They all nodded their head and went to the only path that has been undiscovered. "Humphrey" Kate yelled. No response, no sounds. It's almost like they're in a dark forest where animals are too afraid to come out. Then, they heard a scream and right in front of them; was someone else slammed against the wall out of no where.

It was one of King's inmates. Kate and the crew began running to the scene to see Humphrey fighting off King's gang.

King was just standing there, waiting for his turn. Humphrey was sending round house, hooks, and wheel kicks before punches. He was blocking some of their attacks, but mostly he dodged their attacks. He usually attacked them with punches and low kicks.

King pulled his gang back after Humphrey fight most of them. "Hold up. I got him" he said. Humphrey smiled as he went into a fight stance.

King charged at him before throwing a front kick. Humphrey dodged to the side before throwing a right hook. King ducked his head. He then send a wheel kick to his face and Humphrey barely dodged it. He lost his balance before maintaining it, but he didn't see King sending a left hook to his jaws. Humphrey stumbled back and looked at him. King just smiled and waited for his attack. Humphrey charged in and spin around as he lifted his leg up in the air.

King hold his ground and waited, but Humphrey send something that he didn't expected to.

The leg that Humphrey lifted was a fake. Humphrey sent a kick with his other leg to his side. King screamed in pain. Humphrey stuck him right on the side of his rib with a powerful force enough to hit his liver. The kick that Humphrey sent was the legendary Fei-Long Roundhouse kick. King grew furious.

He then straighten his back and began charging at Humphrey at full speed. Humphrey was ready for his attack at any moment.

King send a hook punch and Humphrey blocked with his forearm. He was about to strike back until he heard a click and then a very powerful stinging pain sent straight through his spine.

"HUMPHREY" Kate screamed while Brittney and Lilly hold both of her arms. Humphrey took a couple step back while holding the side of his core. He looked at it and there was blood everywhere on his hands, shirt, pants, and shoes. Brittney soon realized that Humphrey was stabbed. She let go of Kate and Kate began running towards him. Garth charged at King and began tackling him to the ground like it was nothing.

They both began wrestling over the control of the knife on the ground. "Humphrey" Kate called out. Humphrey winced and looked at Kate in the eyes. "K-Kate."

"Please stay with me. Please" she told him. Humphrey didn't say any word. Instead, he then puke out blood as his body twitched at the same time. Kate widen her eyes with tears right underneath it. She slowly looked at the wound and saw dark red blood pouring out of it. Brittney was trying to stop the bleeding the best as she can. Her T-shirt is filled with blood and so was her hands from stopping the blood.

Humphrey whined in pain from Brittney's hands on the wound and the most powerful pain that is all around his body.

 _He lied to meee._

Kate stood up and slowly looked at King. King's friends were getting up from the ground and waited to jump in.

 _He played with meee._

Kate's eyes have blood shot in them and her pupils is the size of an atom.

 _He hates on meee._

A blue scar began to appear in the sky as the clouds began to rolled in. "Kate" Erica called out. She watched as her fur began to spiked up. Her muscles are getting bigger and she went all on fours, growling and gritting her teeth.

 _He lied to me. He played with me. He hates on me. He's using me. AGILITY! ELECTRICITY! AFRAID OF ME!_

Kate looked at King's friends. The one that been with him the whole time. The evil chanting then change its course with multiple evil voices in it.

 _They lied to me. They played with me. They hate on me. They're using me. AFRAID OF ME. They're dead to me._

Kate's eyes began to glow red brightly as she growled loudly. King and Garth stopped wrestling. Everybody was staring at Kate in shocked.

 _They lied to me. They played with me. THEY HATE ON ME-THEY'RE DEAD TO ME AND NOW THEY'RE ALL MY ENEMYYYYYY!_

Kate began to roar like a dying soul. No matter how strong the roar is. It is enough to crack a glass, making leaves flow madly in the wind, and triggered the IAI alarm.

 _Welcome to hell._

 **OH MY FUCKING SHITTY MY NUTTY SACK IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON AROUND HERE! Guys, this is going to be epic. Oh my lord I don't know what to say. Why am I freaking out? I'm the one who wrote this chapter. I'm a crack head. Just kidding. So, I don't know when is the next update to be honest, but we'll see. The next chapter is going to be epic, aaaaaand keep staring at your emails for the notification. I'm TheRavenMocker. Be a raven, mock the raven. We'll see you on the next flight.**


	31. The Monster

There was a wolf, sitting on a chair and watching some action movies. He had black fur with silver highlights in them. He had brown eyes, wearing a leather coat with a symbol that has three gashes and an eye in the middle of it.

He let out a sighed before leaning back against his chair while a female wolf walked up to him. She had gray fur, slender body, and green eyes. She's also wearing the same coat as he is.

She wrapped her arms around his neck before kissing his cheek.

"What are you watching babe" she asked smiling. "Just watching some movies so I can impressed my girl in the field" he replied to her as he stared right into her eyes.

She smiled before leaning in and about to kiss him until something went off.

"Red alert. Red alert. Code name Marchosias." The couple widen their eyes. The male opened up the file and saw a video of Kate went to instinct. "Shit, we need to get there fast!"

* * *

"Move move. This is a drill" said one of the teacher leading the students out of the campus. Most of them were screaming and running for their lives. In the main event, Humphrey looked at Kate slowly in pain. "K-Kate" he said.

Kate continue to roar, shaking the ground from the immense power. "Yes, this is why I want Kate" King admitted one of his reasons for Kate, smiling to himself. "King, this is dangerous. Do not engage with her" said one of his friends. "What evs. Leave me alone. I want to enjoy myself with her" King replied as he began to approach her.

"KING THIS IS GONNA GET YOU KILLED!" But he didn't listen. He just had a smile on his face, thinking to himself that he is strong enough to beat down a wolf in instinct.

Kate growled at him loudly and demonic. King doesn't care what she is doing. All he wants is to be with her.

 _THAT KING JOHNSON. HE IS MY ENEMY!_

Kate launched herself towards him, sending him flying towards the window. He smashed threw the window, busted the door in the room, and then smacked against the wall. "Ow."

King fell down to the ground, and Kate was fast enough to jump threw broken window and door. King looked up and Kate slashed him on his face. King screamed in agony. "MY BEAUTIFUL FACE" he screamed.

Kate then grabbed him by the throat and lifted him in the air. King was struggling for air before staring at the eyes of death. Kate threw him outside through the same pathway before landing on the ground.

"King" said all of his friends running towards him. Kate jumped out of the window before whipping his friends off of him. King opened his eyes and saw Kate glaring at him with her teeth revealing itself to him. King sent his first punch, but Kate sliced him up with her claws. King throw another punch with his other arm. Kate bit his hand and King screamed as the blood began to dripped down towards the ground.

Kate roared and began tearing his torso apart. King knew what is going to happen next. He knew that he fucked up the whole situation that he had caused.

Kate watched him as his eyes rolled the back of his head before closing his eye lids. Kate was about to bite down his throat until his friends began tackling her down.

She growled furiously and began thrashing her body around, sending two of them to the second level of the building, and the others onto the ground. She bared her teeth at them. One of them pulled out a knife and Kate began charging at him at full speed.

She was fast enough to bite his wrist before he had the chance to swing the knife. Kate yanked his wrist which caused to cut his wrist open. He screamed in agony as the blood began squirting out of it madly.

"K-K-Kate" Humphrey whimpered as he turned his body. "Humphrey, you shouldn't be moving that much" said Brittney holding him in place. "B-But, I need to protect Kate."

"She's doing great Humphrey. Don't worry. They're not going to hurt her" Brittney replied to him. "Y-You don't u-understand." Before Brittney or the others can say anything else, Humphrey closed his eyes and passed out due to the pain. He didn't care about the pain. All he care about is Kate, but pain beat him to sleep.

Meanwhile, Kate jumped one of King's friends. She began clawing the crap out of him as she roared furiously. Brittney and the others wanted to move Humphrey out of the way, but they now know what Kate's dream is.

Her dream is to be with Humphrey and make him happy, so they just stood there and watching Kate using her anger on them. She is no psycho or a crackhead. She's a monster.

Kate was about to finish him off until they heard bunch of sirens along with an airplane and helicopter sound in the air. The crew looked at the parking lot and saw lights at the distance. It's the IAI.

 **Short chapter but worth it anyways. Too much homework tbh and I'm glad that I wont get anymore on Friday because I'm down to watch Venom. So, I don't know what to say tbh. Ima say college has too much work, but it's worth it. Um. Stay safe and don't involved into fights unless you have to for self defense. Keep up with your grades, and if you guys have trouble finding someone else that you wanted to be with, pm me. The new story of Shy Lovers will be out soon after this story is almost finished. I'm TheRavenMocker. Be a raven, mock the raven. We'll see you on the next flight.**


	32. Mission Impossible

The sirens came closer and closer. The sight of the new army is down the road, coming straight towards the campus. They bring humvees, armored vans, and helicopters.

Kate looked at them and roared. One of King's friends is trying to escape. He was crawling towards the gate slowly, making trail of blood behind him.

Kate jumped up into the air before landing on his back. He spit out blood from his mouth, almost popping his eyes out of its socket. She then smashed his head repeatedly until a whizzed sound past by her head. She looked over where it came from, and it came from a wolf, holding a tranquilizer machine gun with a badge that says IAI.

Doors began to burst open as the flee of investigators moved into position before aiming their guns at Kate. Loaded with thirty tranquilized darts in the clip, and waited for the commander's signal.

"We need to find some cover fast" said Lilly. The others nodded their heads before running around the corner of the building with Garth carrying Humphrey's body.

"FIRE" the commander shouted. Everyone started firing. Darts were everywhere. Piercing through the wind like a mighty jet, and moving as fast as a speeding bullet.

But...everything changed when Kate can react as fast as a spider. She blocked on the side of the darts and dodged to the side.

The IAIs fired almost everything that they got. Even the helicopters are packed with darts and still firing at her at all cost.

The commander gritted his teeth. The reason why Kate's instinct name is Marchosias is because it is so powerful enough to kill many people as it wants, and it can take out a wolf who is instinct depending on the person. According to legends, Marchosias is the arch enemy of Fenrir. So basically, he is the devil of the wolves. "Why can't Kate calm down for a second? Humphrey is not dead" Garth asked.

"She thinks that he is dead, which is why she can't be calm for a second" Brittney replied to him. "Who knows how long this is gonna be" said Sophia as she sighed in exhaustion.

"Um guys." Everyone looked at Miranda who is staring straight at Humphrey's injury. "If we continue watching this event, Humphrey is going to bleed out if we don't get him to the hospital. He needs more blood in order to survive" she explained.

Stephanie and Linda gritted their teeth in frustration. Miranda was right. "Maybe if we grabbed something to stop the bleeding, he will live" said Lilly almost shouting at them. "I'm worried about Humphrey, but I am more worried for Kate. She is going to dive into a deeper state where no one can get her out of instinct."

Everyone began widened their eyes. This situation is impossible. For the IAIs, their mission is impossible to complete.

"That's it. Send in the jets" the commander ordered. One of them began calling for backup. Within a minute, a jet flew past by, making the ground shake from the shear power of the engine.

"MISSILE LOCKED" said the pilot before launching it. The missile began to dropped and shoot out in a flash before hitting the ground and appeared with a mist. Everyone waited, and waited for the mist to disappear.

As soon as it happened, Kate was still standing on her feet like a champion. "This is impossible. Even a mist can't knocked her out to sleep" said one of them.

* * *

"Where am I" said Humphrey. He was in a dark place. He couldn't see what is going on until a peak of light began to appeared. Humphrey covered his eyes slightly before walking towards the light.

He did not know what it is until he got a glimpse of something that is so familiar to him. Kate, standing there with her back behind her.

"Kate" he called out. When he said that, Kate slowly turned around with tears in her eyes. "H-Humphrey" she whimpered.

"KATE!" Humphrey tried to walked past the gap, but it wouldn't let him. "Kate."

"Humphrey please help me" she said as the light began to disappear. "KAAATE!"

"Humphrey" she whispered.

* * *

Humphrey opened his eyes in a flash. He then got up on his feet, ignoring the pain completely. "Humphrey what are you doing? Laid down for a minute in your life" Brittney commanded.

Humphrey didn't listened. Instead, he began running towards his lover with all of his loyalty in his hand, and heart. Multiple beams of sunlight hit his fur.

He closed his eyes, wiping every thought in his head except getting Kate back to normal. He didn't care about the past anymore. All he cares is Kate and their future together as boyfriend and girlfriend. The real definition of love is in his hands, and he needs to share it to Kate. To resumed their journey of true love. To fight for it, and to keep it as their property. They were born to be in a relationship forever. That is what Humphrey's feeling all over his body.

He then opened his eyes as Kate was about to charged in before connecting her lips with his. Kate froze. Her muscles began to shrink along with her fur turning back to normal and the same with her eyes.

Kate blinked for a second and soon began to realized that Humphrey was kissing her. She then smiled in the kiss before kissing him back with tears rolling down her cheeks.

Kate can feel the dark side of her fading away as the light destroys it completely to existence. For a minute of their affection, Kate began to feel her lover's lips began to loosened up like he is breaking the kiss.

She opened her eyes and saw Humphrey stumbling back before falling back to the ground with his eyes closed again.

Kate widen her eyes as she took a step forward. "Humphrey" she called out before letting out a yelp.

Kate felt a strong storm of tiredness in her body. She grab the dart that was struck onto her arm before pulling it out and looked at it. She dropped it to the ground before falling onto her knees and laying down onto the ground. She pulled her hand out towards Humphrey, trying to fight the strong chemical off of her body. But she couldn't. It was too strong. Strong enough to take down the world's largest animal in the world.

"Humphrey" Kate whispered before closing her eyes and went into a deep sleep.

 **GOD DAMN THAT WAS INTENSE. WOOOOOO. Let's see, I will update other stories when this story is finished, so please be patient. I promise I will okay. Good. Um, I wish winter is already here because I hate summer and I am not a big fan of hot temperature. Oh and please vote for proposition 112 if you guys live in Colorado. It is very bad, and it is worse than Donald Trump electing as president. The reason I said that is because he is a weak president and he is going to retired next year, or died at old age. Anyways, what did you guys think? What will happen next? I'm TheRavenMocker. Be a raven, mock the raven. We'll see you on the next flight.**


	33. The Recovery Begins

After the tragic event that change the history of wolves, Kate was taken to IAI headquarters.

She was hooked up to an EKG machine to measure her heartbeat. If a wolf came back to normal after going to instinct, they are provided to be checked in for medical as soon as possible.

Her parents, Garth, and her sister were looking through a glass wall; just in case if Kate went instinct again. The patient must be in a cell depending if they went further to go completely blind in instinct.

Lilly placed her hand on the glass and Garth placed his hand onto her shoulder. They all looked at her steady heartbeat. Sixty three heart beat per minute, and her blood pressure is good. Then, one of the investigator walked up to them.

"I'm going in" he said. "Can we come with you" Eve asked. "No, I can't due to safety reasons." Eve nodded her head as she watched him walked up to the door. He placed one of his finger on the scanner before putting in the pass codes. They heard a click and the investigator went in the cell. He walked up to Kate before opening one of her eye lids.

When he did that, Kate started to blink before covering her eyes with her hands.

"W-Wh-Where am I" she asked. "You're in the IAI headquarters" he responded to her.

She then sit up quickly and began to look around. "Where's Humphrey?"

"He's at the hospital." Kate was about to get up until she felt a hand touching her shoulder. "No Kate. You must remain calm. We'll get you out of here once you are signed off."

Kate nodded her head and began to laid back down. The investigator went outside of the cell before looking at the family. "You guys can go in if you want to." They all nodded their heads before going in.

"Hey Kate" they all greeted her at the same time. "Did you guys visit Humphrey" she asked worriedly.

"No, not yet, but are you ready" Eve asked. Kate nodded her head rapidly. "Okay" she said as the investigator went over to her, getting the needle out of her wrist before wrapping it with a bandage. Winston helped her up and they walked out of the room and the building. Kate was anxious to see how Humphrey is doing. To be honest, Kate couldn't remember what happened right after Humphrey got stabbed. She was worried that she hurt him when she went to instinct.

Winston started the car and they began to headed their way to the hospital. "What happened" Kate asked. "Well you attacked King and his friends before the IAI came in and try to put you into sleep" Lilly explained. "Oh."

"Did I hurt Humphrey?"

"No, you didn't." Kate let out a sigh of relief. She hold her left chest, feeling the strong beat of her heart. There's no doubt that Kate was scared more than her life. Actually, it was the same feeling when Humphrey left her in the past.

After twenty minutes or so, they arrived at the hospital. Humphrey's room is 209. The second floor of the building. They all walked to the elevator, and to his room that is twenty yards down the hallway to the right.

When Kate approached to the door, she slowly knocked on it. "Come in." She heard a voice, telling her to twist the door knob before swinging it slowly as possible. She then saw a female wolf with gray hair and teal eyes. Kate assumed that she must've been a freshman in high school. The female wolf then looked at Kate before smiling at her.

She stood up on her feet before walking to her while Kate's family enter the room before closing the door. "Hello, you must be Kate" she said smiling. "Yeah and you are?"

"Heather, Heather Foster. Humphrey's little sister" she introduced herself. "Ohhh." Kate then looked to her left before widening her eyes. She slowly began walking towards it and sat down on the left side of the bed. There, on the bed was Humphrey. He was wearing a mask through an oxygen tube to the tank that was sitting right beside him. He was connected to the EKG machine as well along with a machine that was on green for measuring his breathing.

She walked over to him before grabbing his hand. She looked at the other side of him to see a nurse with a capsule injecting into the vein tube with nutrients. Kate widen her eyes. That's a sign for patients that went to coma. "D-Did he went into a coma" she asked nervously, not wanting to know the answer.

The nurse looked at her. "Yes, he did. Don't worry, he'll wake up in two weeks or so as long as he doesn't get infection" she explained.

Kate wanted to cry so bad. She moved her face up close to his hand with tears rolling down her cheeks. She felt the same pain when he left. The feeling that is stronger than heartbreaking.

"I can't loose you twice Humphrey. Not today" she whimpered. Kate raised her head up to see bandages around Humphrey's lower torso. The image of King stabbing Humphrey was damaging her brain. She closed her eyes and rested her head on her lover's hand. Speaking of King, Kate wondered where did he went. She obviously know that he is about to get killed, but which one did he choose? One thing that she knows.

Whatever King SAAAAAW is the last thing he sees in his own life. 'Have a good life King' she said in her mind.

 **Now, figure out what the last sentence meant and what movies are they from. NEXT CHAPTER IS GONNA BE LITTY LIT. PUT IT ON YOUR DAMN CALENDAR PEOPLE. IT'S ABOUT TO GET CRAZY BITCHES. Anyways, short chapter, BUT FUCKING WORTH IT YA FAGS. Ummmm. October 24th is when Coyote Peterson is going to get stung...by the EXECUTIONER WASP. Idk what else to say because I'm hyped and want to have sex soooo. I'm TheRavenMocker, be a raven. Mock the raven. We'll see you on the next flight.**


	34. Speak for the dead, Game Over

In the dark room, fills with chains, bones, and something deadly that you don't know of. In the middle of it, was a body laying down on the floor with a remote control laying right next to him.

King jerked himself up when he woke up. He touched himself all over the place where Kate strike him. When he looked down, he was surprised that his body was covered in bandages and not feeling pain at all.

"What the fuck" he said to himself. He looked around the room and saw nothing. "What is this?" He then bumped into a remote control that was laying on the floor before picking it up.

He clicked the turn on button and a screen popped in out of nowhere. There, was a wolf. Sitting on a chair with red swirls on its cheeks, red lips, red eyes and have a white fur with black mane.

"Hello King. I want to play a game" it said. King was frightened. His eyes are not even blinking or moving and it just stared at him down to his soul. "Since you've been awakened, you failed your first test by waking up when you aren't supposed to. Right now, you need to save your friends by sacrificing your bloods to them" it said as the light began to appeared.

Jake was in a rectangle cage filled with water. His snout was the only part of his body that was sticking out of the water while rest are tied up in chains. Cody, King's childhood best friend or one of the bullies of Humphrey had a reverse bear trap on his head.

"JAKE. CODY" King yelled. "King" they both called his name at the same time. "It's up to you to save them King. Sacrifice your blood or die. Live or die, make your choose."

"WHO ARE YOU" King asked madly. "I...am...Jigsaw." And with that the screen disappeared. "Hey, come back here!" King looked at his two best friend before approaching them to see something he had never seen before. There was a knife sitting right next to what it seems to be ten cups, and the other one was an arm hole with a key inside a box.

He decided to go for the knife. He grabbed it and set it on his hand before slowly move it horizontally to reveal crimson blood. He squeezed as he winced before choosing one of the cups.

King chose the far left and let the blood dripped onto it. As soon as it landed on it, he heard a bang. "KING" Jake screamed and King looked up to see two boxes above the cage, filled with the most fearsome fish in the world. The infamous mighty red belly piranhas. "What?"

"King choose it wisely man" Jake commanded. King nodded his head and looked at the cups. He didn't know which one to choose. "I think it's a code" said Cody. "How so?"

"Just think."

King just stared at the cups. He began to think through slowly as possible. "What about that building number" Cody asked. "What building number?"

"I woke up when they bring us inside. It's 6660." King use the cups as a code on the phone. He let his blood drop on the same cup before the other one. He waited and waited until the blood finally dropped onto the cup. He heard the chains broke and saw Jake finally free. "Okay, so how do I-" Jake was cut off when a piranha landed on his face. He looked up and saw hundreds of piranhas falling in the cage.

"KING HELP" he screamed as the first piranha took its first bite before the others. The water turned red as the piranhas swarmed all over his body. "JAKE" King yelled as he run towards him and began smashing his fist against the cage.

Cody was about to say something until he heard ticking. He then widen his eyes before yelling out. "KING, HELP ME. This thing has a timer."

King looked at Cody and wasted no time and stick his arm inside the box. He felt the key with in his finger tips, so he grabbed and pulled it until he felt a sharp pain on his forearm. "ARGGGHH" King screamed in pain. He tried pulling his arm out slowly as the flesh began to tear apart.

It took almost a minute for him to completely pulled his arm out. "Ow" King winced. He move towards the key hole slowly as possible. "King hurry" Cody requested. King took a deep breath before interlocking it and twisted it. He heard a click and the ticking stop. "Phew that was clo-" Cody's head was cut in half by the bear trap.

King had no idea what to say. He just stood there, staring at his best friend's dead body with blood squirting in the air like a fountain. He then heard someone open a door. He looked behind him and saw the same guy with the red swirls on his cheeks.

King began to grew furious. He began running towards him until he bumped into a bar and heard a door closing behind him.

The light began to flicker before returning to its normal power. King can see everything. It was not actually a real wolf. It was a puppet, riding on a little kid's tricycle. "You failed to save your friends." Its mouth move like a robot.

"It's because this is a setup. This is unfair. You made me in a rush to save my friends and it's my fault!"

King continue stared down at the puppet. The glowing red eyes gives him chills but he didn't care. The red eyes becomes dimmer and dimmer until it's gone. He looked up to see a white wolf with black mane, red swirls on his cheeks, red lips and red eyes. The real one.

The jigsaw dude start walking towards him as King backed up until his back is against the door. "It is your fault, but you're not the only one though."

"What do you mean" King replied to him. The wolf pulled out a remote and showed multiple screens of people turning other people to monsters mentally. A creepy music start playing in the room as the wolf looked at him.

"Live...or...die. Which...path...do you...choose?"

"You didn't gave any choice to my friends and they died right in front of me."

"Answer my question" he said it furiously. "I choose to live. I want to see my family."

"Live...or...die. Choose...Both...Ways...Mean you...Lose."

"Why are you singing like that?"

"Is it clear, why you're here? Do you recognized anyone? What they've done? Should be no surprise."

He then pressed another button on his remote and it revealed ten or twenty syringes on top of him. "What are you doing to me" King asked fearfully. "You lost."

"Why?"

"Because I speak for the dead." And with that, he pressed another button to release the syringes and landed on top of King. King grabbed one of the syringes and it was labeled that says "Box Jellyfish Venom."

King widen his eyes as he started to feel pain before screaming out loud. The wolf began to walk away towards the door before turning back to him. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? HUH" King yelled.

"Game over." He then shut the door and King began to suffered to death in five minutes.

 **JIGSAW CROSSOVER. Nah, not really because this can happen in real life. Sooo there's that. I don't know what's the next chapter should be called, but it will take time to make one. You guys will probably know that Kate is going to visit Humphrey or so blah blah blah blah. Or maybe. I don't know for sure. Anyways, what did you guys think? What will really happen in the next chapter? I'm THERAVENMOCKER. Be a raven, mock the ravens. Check outside of your house to make sure there's no raven there. If there is, I'm near you to steal your soul. MWUHAHAHAHAHA! Happy Halloween.**


	35. Awakened From Darkness

Jasper University had been closed for a week since the incident. News spread all over the world about Kate's rampage, and it sends people's heart a death message to let them know not to mess anybody who could potential hold this instinct.

King and his friends are now dead in the cell where hell is waiting for them, under Hitler's command. For Kate, she didn't go anywhere but stayed in the hospital with Humphrey. Waiting for his awaken from his deep sleep. Kate didn't want to get separated away from him because she didn't want to experienced the same feeling when she drove him away for a long time.

Today, she was going to be visited by her friends to check on her and Humphrey since school is closed for a week.

Kate didn't slept at all. She kept her eyes on Humphrey through out the night to make sure he's alright. She know what coma does on a patient, but she still didn't trust about health when it comes to the hazardous moment she had ever had in her life. Kate heard a knock on the door, assuming that it is her friends.

"Come on" she called out. The door opened, revealing her friends, including Linda and Stephanie.

"How is he" Brittney asked Kate. "Oh well he's been...doing okay" she replied.

"Relax Kate. There's nothing that can harm him when he's asleep...except" Erica paused for a second until Miranda spoke up. "Infections. I'm pretty sure the nurses or the doctors give him antibiotics most of the time."

Elizabeth agreed with her by nodding her head. "Yeeah" said Linda which she had nothing to say. Stephanie was about to say something until there was another knock on the door. "Come in" she said.

The door opened and it revealed Stephanie's mother, the nurse. "Mom" she asked tilting her head. "Oh hey sweetie. What are you doing here? Seeing if you had the chance to kiss Humphrey" her mother teased her.

Stephanie started to blush brightly red. "Mom please stop embarrassing me."

Stephanie's mother began to laugh. "Sorry" she said walking up to Humphrey on the right side. She pulled out a capsule before connecting it with the vein tube.

Kate looked at her while she was doing it. "Is there a possible chance that Humphrey will wake up less than a week or two weeks" she asked with hope in her voice.

"There is a possible chance, but that's rare for patients." Kate began to closed her eyes before opening them. She hopes that Humphrey will be one of those people who will wake up from coma than the average ones. She took a few deep breaths to contain her emotions before looking back at Humphrey. Four hours. Kate's friends start talking while watching the TV, except Linda and Stephanie.

They are doing the same action what Kate is doing right now by watching Humphrey without blinking their eyes to keep them moist. They know what Kate is feeling right now.

Whenever Humphrey went on vacation during school days, Stephanie and Linda miss Humphrey every time and waited for him to come back home. Although Humphrey had a phone, he didn't have service, which is why they can't contact with each other.

Another few hours past by, and all three of the girls fell asleep while being watched by their friends. "Man, they sure do love Humphrey more than us" said Erica smiling.

Brittney started to blushed when she said that. Erica looked at her with a cheeky smile planted across her beautiful face. "What's wrong Brittney?"

"Uhh nothing" she said smiling. Erica kept smiling while Brittney deepened her blush. "Ahh I got a feeling you love Humphrey just as they are" she said making the trio perked their ears. "What" they all asked.

Brittney covered her face before nodding her head, admitting that she love Humphrey. Let's just say, every girl love him. Harem is rare and only happened whenever there's a guy that every girl wants in their dreams. Humphrey is kind, respectful, protective, and loyal. Men who have girlfriends, but the alphas have a group of girls just like the alpha male in the lion pride.

"This is why I don't want to say anything because I might start a war right in here" said Brittney still covering her face. Kate rolled her eyes and so did Linda and Stephanie. They didn't care about it at all. They just want to stay Humphrey's side all the time.

they stayed there for hours and hours, until something spectacular happened.

They heard someone groaned at the bed, and all the girls looked up to see Humphrey moving around a little bit. Brittney, Erica, Miranda and Elizabeth rushed to his side and waited to open his eyes or go to sleep. Either way, there's a possible chance.

They kept staring at him for a while. Humphrey moved a bit with in thirty seconds each. They can tell that he was preparing to wake up.

Brittney looked at Kate and she already had tears in her eyes, knowing that Humphrey could potentially wake up from the darkness. She can hear her whispering words, telling Humphrey to wake up and open his eyes.

Kate had never been so happy in her life ever since Humphrey revealed his identity. The joy kept boiling inside her like a roller coaster. The moment that she's been waiting for a week or so.

For a few minutes after moving around and preparing himself to be awakened, Humphrey's eyelids start to move, opening his eyes slowly and slowly as the light pierce in.

When he opened his eyes, he was greeted by Kate kissing his forehead before she pulled back with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Morning Humphrey."

 **I'm going to be honest. I think there's three or two chapters left in this story until it ends. Just in case if you guys didn't know, I posted a new story called Shy Lovers. It's a true story based off of my life because I wanted to share what its like to be in so much love, but shy at the same time. I feel like it's a great story, so I decided to give it to the public. Followed me if you want new awesome stories like Rogue which will be released next year or next month and this is a disappointing announcement. Anthros and Wolves will be on hold because I'm gathering all the stuff like writing it down on my journal, so I don't have to write for a long time to get some ides. Fight for my Love will be updated um next two days or so. I hope you guys enjoy thanksgiving with your family and friends. This is TheRavenMocker. Be a Turkey, Mock the Turkey. We'll see you on the next flight.**


	36. Sharing Love

Kate can't believe it. Humphrey had woken up from a deep sleep. All the girls were excited to see him moving again. They started talking and talking while Humphrey barely speak due to how numb he felt.

For few days, Humphrey was getting ready to go home. He was laying on the hospital comfy bed while watching some TV shows. Stitches are removed and he's ready to go. The only issue that he has is less mobility on his core. Humphrey was waiting on the doctor to gave him some papers, and then he'll get picked up by Kate.

He then heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" he commanded. The door opened, revealing Kate in her pink skirts and blue vest with white T-shirt. In her hands were a bag of clothes just for him.

"Hey Humphrey. How are you feeling" she asked smiling as she closed the door and sat beside him. "I'm doing great." Humphrey widened his eyes. He remembered the event when he fought King and then Kate turned into a monster.

"Hey Kate" he asked.

"Yes darling" she said nuzzling his neck. 'Wow this is the first time that she called me that.'

"Um, did the IAI deal with your instinct?"

"Yeah, they did."

"And what happened to King and his friends?"

"They're dead due to the law." Humphrey smiled. At last, they can enjoy their lives as boyfriend and girlfriend with no main enemy stopping them. Kate smiled at him and they leaned in before connecting their lips for the second time in their long week. They kissed for a few minutes until a knocked on the door interrupted their moment.

The door opened and the doctor entered the room. "Here you go Humphrey. You're all good to go" he said politely and formally. "Thank you" Humphrey replied as he grabbed the paper. "No problem."

Humphrey slowly got off the bed and grabbed the bag. He went to the bathroom while the doctor closed the door as he left the room. Kate smiled slyly and decided to sneak in with Humphrey. Humphrey was about to close the door while taking off his hospital gown until Kate stopped him from doing so.

"What's up Kate" he asked opening the door slightly to see Kate smiling her face off. Kate pushed the door and Humphrey lost his guard. Kate gently slammed Humphrey against the wall as she kicked the door closed.

"Mmmm it's been so long that I haven't got a tasty drink from your bottle" she said seductively.

"Ehh what do you mean" Humphrey asked as she breathed in his smell.

"Oh you know what I mean. How about to make it clear. I want to taste your dick...and your precious delicious cum." Kate then kissed Humphrey, sliding her tongue in as she began to moaned loudly. Humphrey closed his eyes and savored the moment, letting his girlfriend doing the work. She ripped the gown off of him before stroking his manhood. For the first time, Humphrey whimpered in pleasure by her touch. Kate giggled before breaking the kiss.

"Am I going to make you scream in bed" she asked. Humphrey nodded his head as he let her do the work.

Kate smiled before connecting her lips again and sliding her tongue in. Kate ripped off the gown off of him and she began to explore his mouth before dragging her tongue out. She dragged it down, making a trail of saliva from his mouth. She licked his nipples and then his newly formed scar.

Finally, she reached at the destination she wanted to be. His manhood.

"It's been so long Humphrey" she said before starting their fun session. "K-Kate" Humphrey whimpered. Kate start off by licking all around his member, so she can get some energy from it.

She teased him around the tip before digging the tip of her tongue in Humphrey's dick lips. Humphrey tried not to moan loudly. 'SINCE WHEN DID KATE LEARN THIS' his mind screamed about Kate's new action. Humphrey watched her as she closed her eyes and savored the taste on the entrance. She knew that this will turned on Humphrey really well, hoping that she can get a taste of his pre-cum.

Humphrey moaned at Kate's job. Kate giggled and continued her glorious work. Humphrey set his hand on top of Kate's head. Kate decided to save her drink later since she's been eager to fuck Humphrey for a long time.

Sure they've done it for the first time, but Kate wants to be the dominate one. Or she could be the one who encourages their partner and seduce them real good. Kate liked that idea. In fact, Humphrey didn't know that their moment was on video with Kate's phone for a reason. She set it up on the corner of the room before she started her fun.

She stood up and looked slyly at Humphrey while taking off all of her clothes; revealing her perfect looking figure along with her stunning boobs and ass.

Humphrey blinked his eyes several times. Kate's body is still amazing and always been on number one on the list. Kate smiled putting her hands against the wall that is right behind her lover.

"I've been waiting for this Humphrey" she said. Humphrey smiled when she said that.

"I do too. We finally found a perfect time to do this."

"Good." And with that, Kate send off her first move by kissing him passionately. Humphrey fondled Kate's breasts and began squeezing them like a stress ball. Kate moaned happily. Humphrey moved his other hand down towards her pussy and began stirring her clitoris up. Kate squealed with her tail raised up high frozen.

Humphrey broke the kiss and began sucking, kissing or licking Kate's neck. Kate let out a sigh in pleasure. Humphrey stopped stirring her clitoris and moved towards her booty cheeks and grasped one of them. Kate loves every move that Humphrey make. It made her really horny, and she can't help it, but let her fluid dripped down towards the floor; letting Humphrey know that she is ready. He broke the kiss and was about to get a good taste from Kate's clit until she stopped him from doing so.

"I need you Humphrey. Please no more fore play. I want you to rock my world real good, so I can't stop cumming on your dick." Kate began to fluttered her eyes at him. Humphrey had a huge smiled before switching position. Kate is against the wall and Humphrey is on top of her.

Without warning, he sticks his manhood inside her instinctively. Kate moaned and Humphrey start thrusting into her as he grabbed her thigh and lifted it up in the air. Kate looked at her phone, watching herself getting fucked real good. Her boobs are bouncing, and her pussy squirts every time when her favorite toy went in and out. Kate moaned loudly before her mouth was covered it up by Humphrey's hand.

"Hey don't moan too loud" he said smiling. Kate remembered that Humphrey did this to her when they lost their virginity. It kind of turned her on when he did that.

"Sorry Humphrey, I can't help it" she said as Humphrey moved his hand away.

"Neither can I."

Humphrey continued his action and Kate covered her mouth. The wet slapping sounds encourage them to go longer. Kate continued to look at her phone recording her getting fucked by Humphrey. She can hear the drips of her fluids when it made contact to the floor along with the wet slapping sound.

This triggered her crazy side. She pushed Humphrey towards the toilet seat before slamming her bottoms on his dick. Kate quickly kissed Humphrey on the lips and screamed in pleasure inside of it.

Humphrey let her take over the control and she began to dominate him easily. Her hands were roaming around his body while she rode him. Switching salivas and pouring into each other's mouth is like nothing to them.

They let their sexual drives all out and soon enough, Kate was bouncing fast and hard. She was bouncing so hard that Humphrey can feel one of his balls are going up to his stomach. He pushed it down before thrusting in along with her.

"H-Humphrey ahhh. I'm so close" she moaned feeling her limit is up after breaking the kiss before reconnecting it.

"I'ma...break my limit" he panted. "Kate...y-you're so damn tight ugh oh god."

Kate smiled into the kiss. She knew that was a lie. Kate began to hold her moans before licking Humphrey's neck where his throat is located. She dragged her tongue up towards his mouth and kissed his lips. Humphrey's head were looking up while Kate's head were looking down. He can feel her pouring salivas into his mouth while her thrusts are much harder and faster than his. The couples knew that they were done.

Both of them screamed in pleasure as they released their climax with their cum colliding into each other. Humphrey kept thrusting, trying to empty his loads into her.

Kate and Humphrey can hear the splashing sounds of the toilet, assuming that Kate's pussy is full and had no extra storage. Kate kept kissing him until he is done emptying his loads into her.

She broke the kiss with a bridge of saliva and both of them can see how messy they are. Kate's and Humphrey's chin are covered with saliva. Kate had a dirty idea, and Humphrey can tell by the sly smile on her face. She began licking his chin, cleaning off of the mess. Humphrey smiled before he did the same thing to her.

Kate pulled Humphrey's dick out with a satisfied moan before they both began to put their clothes on while Kate secretly turned off the recording button on her phone.

She then sent it to her friends, knowing that all of them had a crush on Humphrey.

Within twenty minutes, Brittney's finger was covered in fluids.

"Damn that was sexy" she said smiling.

Erica had a dildo in her pussy, covered with her fluids as well.

"Best porn video ever."

Sophia had no idea what to say except she was so turned on that her bed was wet. Miranda was licking her lips madly, Bianca had her fingers soaked and same thing to Elizabeth.

For Humphrey's childhood friends, they were feeling not too happy due to how overwhelmed they are with jealousy.

"Kate you are one lucky bitch" said Linda.

"I want to be in there with them" said Stephanie. What they didn't know is that Kate was planning to have a ten-some.

 **OH YEAH BABY. If you recognized this plan, it's from The Journey of True Love. Next chapter is gonna be hella sexy and after that, the story ends. WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Anyways, I HAVE FUN IN JAPAN AND DRAGON BALL SUPER BROLY IS FUCKING THE BEST MOVIE IN HISTORY. GO FUCKING WATCH IT MATE. IT'S WORTH IT THAN SAVING YOUR DAMN MONEY! It's so good that I started speaking Japanese. WINTER IS HERE and ten days until Christmas. Btw, a new trailer for my next highschool story since I agree to make more of them.**

A wolf name Humphrey Foster. An ordinary student at Jasper Academy. Not really, more like abnormal.

You see...everyone had powers. Humphrey did not.

His best friend is Kate Collins. Strongest person out of the school. She helped Humphrey out due to him getting bullied a lot. Physically.

"Get off of me Gavin" said Humphrey pushing him away. To Kate's surprise, Humphrey barely handled a guy with powers below level three. King Garth and his group were trying to find out his past.

Humphrey didn't want anyone to find out about his secret. Especially Kate.

"GARTH" Humphrey gives out a war cry with his eyes glowing royal blue.

Abnormal

 **You see. It is a highschool story, but with powers. Mwuhahahahahaha. Anyways, what did you guys think? What will happen next? I'm TheRavenMocker. Be a raven, get ready for Christmas. We'll see you on the next flight.**


	37. Every Men's Dream

Kate had a huge grin on her face. Yesterday was the best of her life, and for a long time she finally have Humphrey inside of her. She also sent a video to her friends of them having sex.

Well for today, Kate was heading her way to Brittney's house. All of her friends were there for a meet up since Kate had a dirty plan.

"Oh man. Pretty sure Humphrey is going to get tired after our next session" said Kate to herself after getting out of her car. Brittney's house is a two story English style house. Kate walked up to the front door, before pressing the door bell. Brittney opened the door and Kate smiled at her.

"Hey Kate" she greeted her.

"Hey Brittney" Kate greeted her back. Kate walked past the door frame, and Brittney lead her towards her room where everyone else are.

"Well well well, look who it is" said Erica smiling.

"Huh?"

"Oh Katie Kate. She meant as in look who's the naughty girl" said Sophia. Kate remembered that she recorded herself and Humphrey during their session. It also reminded her plan.

Kate's face turned into an evil one.

"Oh yeah, I'm a naughty girl alright, but I have something better than that."

"And what's that" Miranda asked. Kate began to drooled at the idea that she had.

"Let's all have sex with him. I know you all have a crush on him." Everyone widened their eyes.

"Wait what Kate."

"H-How did you know." Kate just smiled.

"I mean it's just simple. I've hang out with you guys and y'all just drooled right in front of him and me. You guys also hang out with us as well, letting your feelings out like it's nothing" Kate explained.

"Well that's true" Brittney agreed and so did everyone.

"For the girls that we know that most."

"That let out their feelings just as much as you Kate is" said Bianca finishing Elizabeth's sentence.

Kate widened her eyes.

"Oh you mean Stephanie and Linda." Everyone nodded and Kate grew a smiled on her face. "I'll just go ahead and call them."

"WHAT? You want us to do what" Linda asked. After Kate called them, she told them to come over to Brittney's house before telling her plan.

"W-Well, I'm not sure how Humphrey is going to feel" said Stephanie rubbing the back of her head.

"Oh I'm pretty sure he's going to be happy anyways."

"What makes you think of that Kate" Linda asked her.

"Well for one, I know Humphrey can't denied all of us, and two. He'll know that this isn't cheating when I allowed us to have a ten-some."

"A ten-some" Everyone asked. Kate giggle and nodded her head. Linda began to growled before walking towards the door.

"Let's get going and fuck Humphrey to death. I can't take it anymore ever since that video you've sent us Kate."

"Well if we go to his place, his parents will know." Linda stopped her track. She looked at Kate.

"Okay, so what's your plan?"

"How about I called them and say that me and Brittney are watching a movie, and if I asked him if he wants to join us. Bingo." Linda began to smiled seductively.

"DO IT NOW!"

* * *

Humphrey had just arrived at Brittney's house. Kate called him and he agreed with her watching a movie at Brittney's house. Kate texted him the address before he got into his car.

Humphrey walked up to the front door before pressing the door bell.

Brittney was the first one who opened the door and she began to smiled seductively at him.

"Hey Humphrey, it's nice seeing you again" she said to him.

"Ehh thanks" he said seeing her smiling seductively surprised him. Kate appeared right behind her before jumping onto Humphrey's arms and gave him a kiss. She brought him inside before Kate and Brittney lead up to upstairs. Humphrey looked up and saw both of their rear ends began swaying side to side. He had to admit. Both of their body features look exactly the same and sexy as hell.

When they got to the top of the stairway, it was dark and Humphrey could barely see a thing except Brittney's white T-shirt. He followed her and watched her opening her door before disappearing into the darkness.

Humphrey walked in and with in four feet away from the door frame; he got pushed and fell on something soft. "What the heck was THAT" Humphrey huffed when something landed on his chest. Brittney smiled before turning on the lights.

Humphrey blinked his eyes several times to see who it was or something that landed on him, and it was Linda in fully nude and lust in her eyes.

"LINDA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING" he asked loudly before looking away from her only to see Miranda, Elizabeth, Stephanie, Sophia, Bianca, and Erica posing for him. Humphrey had no idea what to say. He looked around and saw Kate and Brittney stripping their clothes off.

"Wh-What's going on" he asked nervously. Kate was the first one to make the first move. She rubbed Humphrey's chin with a seductive smile on her face.

"Well Humphrey, I planned to have all of us to have sex together" she said.

"And you're allowing this? This is...not insane" Humphrey stopped when he saw Kate posed for him in the same position as the other girls. He didn't realized that all the other girls in this room have the same body, boobs and ass. Whenever a man has a girlfriend, he can't denied to have sex with the clones of his partner.

"So what'd you think Humphrey" Kate asked smiling.

Humphrey then smiled before stripping his clothes off immediately before pinning Linda against the bed.

"Ohhhhhhh." The girls make their first move and were all over Humphrey like checking out his body, and stroking his manhood. Linda saw Humphrey licking his lips madly. She blushed and had no idea what to do. Before she can asked him any question, Humphrey connected his lips to hers and Linda widened her eyes before closing them to savor the moment.

Humphrey grabbed Linda's beasts and she moaned proudly at it.

She began to feel her own hips moving by itself. Her pussy was stroking Humphrey's dick and Humphrey broke the kiss and smiled at her.

"I'm guessing that you had enough foreplay huh?"

"Ehh no, I didn't see your foreplay on the video that Kate sent to us." Humphrey widened his eyes before looking at Kate who was smirking madly. Humphrey then kiss Linda again before breaking the contact with his tongue dragging out of her mouth, licking her neck, and then her boobs. Linda moaned and Humphrey keep going by sucking her tits.

Linda opened her eyes widely and moaned loudly. She clutched Humphrey's head against her chest and wrapped her legs around him.

"HUMPHREY, NO MORE FOREPLAY. JUST PLEASE FUCK ME ALREADY" she screamed. Humphrey looked at her before nodding his head. Linda let go Humphrey's head before Humphrey lined up his organ.

Linda looked worried and Humphrey can tell by the look on her face.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle." Linda smiled a little before Humphrey thrust into her. Linda yelped until her lips were covered by Humphrey's lips. She kissed him back and they both waited for a minute or so.

"Ohhh, I didn't think about that" said Brittney starting to feel nervous. Kate just rolled her eyes.

"The pain is not that bad girls. Just for a minute or seconds, it will go away." When she said that, Linda immediately broke the kiss.

"Fuck me now Humphrey" she moaned at him. Humphrey smiled before began to thrust into her in and out. Linda can't believe how good it felt. Her insides were rubbing Humphrey's dick like crazy. Maybe its because Humphrey is way too hot and sexy. Humphrey began to increased his pace, and Linda screamed in pleasure. The pleasure was overwhelming her way too much, that she was hugging Humphrey to death.

The girls can see her eyes began to rolled back and let her tongue rolled out of her mouth as the wet slapping sounds of her juices starts echoing the room.

"Wow, was it that good" Sophia asked.

"Yeah, trust me. It will be the best one in your life." Linda and Humphrey stayed at the same position, not changing at all due to Linda locking him in place. Humphrey kept moving faster and Linda screamed for her life.

"H-Humphrey. I-I oh god I think I-I'm going to...cum" Linda managed to say it through the pleasure.

"M-Man, why you have such...a..nice pussy like...Kate." Kate giggled.

"Im guessing Humphrey's going to be satisfied after this" said Kate.

"LINDA" Humphrey screamed. He was about to pulled out, but Linda kept him in place as he cums inside of her.

"D-Don't...worry Humphrey...we...all...have...birth control" Linda panted with a smile on her face before closing her eyes and went to sleep. Everyone except Kate widened their eyes. Humphrey knocked her out real good.

Everyone began to smiled before tackling Humphrey real hard on the bed.

"Girls, let him fuck one of us while we can turned him on real good" Kate suggested.

"I'll go first" Brittney suggested as well. Humphrey nodded his head. Brittney laid down on the bed before spreading her legs out.

"Eat me Humphrey. I want to know how good you are." Humphrey wasted no time, and began licking her pussy. Brittney moaned. Humphrey was making laps around the clit before sticking the tip of his tongue into her clitoris.

Brittney had never felt this good, so she squirted her liquids on Humphrey's face as he stopped licking. He licked all the left over before kissing Brittney. Brittney widened her eyes, and felt a little weird to taste her own liquid. It made her turned on real good. Humphrey broke the kiss before aligning his dick and pushed it in. Brittney whimpered and Kate sat on Brittney's stomach, facing her partner.

"Hi sexy" she greeted him with a kiss. They both began to make out while the girls are licking his balls, his shoulders and his neck.

"Humphrey, I'm ready" Brittney shouted. Humphrey began thrusting in and out of her pussy. Miranda and Erica began licking his penis while its going in and out. Linda opened her eyes slightly when she smell Humphrey's cum.

"L-Let me have a taste of that" she said quietly. Erica rubbed her fingers on the tip of his dick to grab some of his pre-cum before it goes inside Brittney's pussy. She then sticks it in Linda's mouth as she began to moaned before closing her eyes and went back to sleep again.

"IT'S SO BIG. SOOO GOOD" Brittney screamed while Kate was still making out with Humphrey. Kate leaned back a little before grabbing both of Brittney's breasts from behind before squeezing them good. Brittney can't take it anymore.

She began to climax on Humphrey's dick while screaming his name. Humphrey was trying to look at Brittney's face, but Kate wouldn't let him. She knew what he was doing, so she broke the kiss a little before whispering.

"I won't let you look at Brittney's face. I want you to picture it while you're fucking her" she whispered. Humphrey nodded his head before increasing his pace.

"OHHH MY GOD, IT'S TOO GOOD!"

Kate continued to kiss him. Every girls except Linda felt the pace of Humphrey's thrusting. They all knew that he's close.

"Fuck her real good ya sexy hound" Miranda whispered.

"Make her feel good. Use her like you did to Kate" Elizabeth whispered as well. Humphrey grunted and came right inside her.

"OHHHH MY GOD" Brittney screamed once she felt him cumming inside of her. Kate felt her belly was getting a little bit bigger. She looked back and saw Brittney knocked out just like Linda.

"So full" she said with her last word before going to sleep.

Erica was next. She pushed Humphrey on the bed before began riding him, fighting back through the pain. She was pushing herself from her lost of being a virgin, and for a minute. She began to moan loudly, bouncing real hard on Humphrey. Thanks to her, Humphrey was regaining his energy while he let Erica dominating him. She gave him a sexy kiss, but not too long.

Humphrey looked down and saw a bulge on her lower belly. He looked up and saw the look on Erica's face. Her eyes rolled back and her tongue rolled out of her mouth. It wasn't too long for her to came, but she kept going.

She wanted Humphrey's kids, and she did every way to make him turned on like playing with her boobs, gave him a slutty kiss, and licking his nipples. That did it, He came inside of her so hard that she fainted from the impact of his seeds.

Miranda pushed Erica off began riding on Humphrey as well. She did not care about Erica's liquids on Humphrey's dick. She wanted to see Humphrey's dick completely covered with liquids and his own cum after he finished it, but she knew that she will get knocked out by him.

"Oh god Humphrey" Miranda moaned. Humphrey began to play with her breasts, before sitting up and began sucking on it. He didn't know much about Miranda, but her boobs are the most sensitive spot for her. She was screaming loudly, squeezing Humphrey's head in place. Miranda was bouncing hard on him, making a loud wet slapping sounds of her juices.

The sound of her juices was making her very horny, so she can't help it but hit her climax and so did Humphrey. She fell off of him and Bianca pushed Humphrey down and Elizabeth sat on his face.

Humphrey knew what Elizabeth wanted, so he began licking her pussy. She moaned and began to kiss Bianca as she began to ride on him. Kate smiled and began to finger her pussy, watching the show that she enjoyed the most.

"Oh my god...oh god...uh...Elizabeth...his dick is too good" Bianca moaned after breaking the kiss. Elizabeth didn't care. She continued to make out with her; squeezing her butt cheeks and her boobs. Bianca got turned on real fast. She was riding him like a horse, and Humphrey felt his back just popped. He realized that Bianca just hit her climax, but she kept going. He also realized that his penis was becoming very sensitive and had a short amount of time to hold his seeds.

And with that, he came hard inside of her. Bianca screamed, but she take it like a champ. Elizabeth smiled and they both switch positions.

Elizabeth gasped at the size of his dick, and soon enough began riding him while fighting back the pain just like Bianca and Erica. They're all desperate at Humphrey's seeds and the impact of it. Humphrey got a good look on Bianca's pussy that is covered with his seeds. Bianca smiled and began rubbing her pussy on Humphrey's mouth. For a short amount of time, Elizabeth, Bianca, and Humphrey hit their climaxes before both girls went to sleep immediately.

Humphrey sat up and was panting real good. Stephanie and Kate began to drooled at the sight of him. Humphrey's face and his dick were covered with white liquids. His sweats began to sparkle by the moonlight. Stephanie looked at Kate.

"I think you deserved to go last" she said and Kate knew what she meant. Stephanie walked over to Humphrey and pushed Humphrey on the bed.

"Humphrey, let me do the honor" said Stephanie with a smile on her face. She immediately slammed her bottoms on Humphrey's erected dick and fight back through the pain like a champ without showing any signs of pain on her face. She didn't go in a slow pace, instead she went on a blazing speed one. They can hear their skins smacking to each other along with the wet slapping sounds.

Kate knew by the time Humphrey is done, his hips are going to get soaked real good. Kate moved up on Humphrey's face and began cleaning off the liquids.

Humphrey didn't know how many times did he get turned on. Have you ever wanted to see a girl licking other girl's liquids after climax? It can turned on any male in the world. At the sight of his girlfriend licking clean off on his face, he soon immediately came inside of Stephanie. She screamed so loud, that she began to lift her hips up in the air as she squirted on Humphrey's hips like a rocket. Stephanie tried to fight back the deep sleep that was about to knocked her out.

She kept it under control before grabbing Kate's phone.

"How about I record your beautiful scene for the girls" she asked. Kate nodded and she got into a doggy position. Humphrey began to smiled at the glorious sight of Kate's ass, and her pussy.

Humphrey slammed his dick into her pussy in a flash, and Kate moaned loudly. She brought her face on Stephanie's pussy and began licking her clean. Stephanie moaned and watched her actions. She never knew that she is a naughty girl.

Humphrey grabbed Kate by her neck, and was thrusting really fast and hard on Kate's butt cheeks.

"Oh god Humphrey. Are you try...oh god..trying to make me..t-TO...walk funny" she asked fighting back her moans before turning into a scream once Humphrey increased his pace faster than he had done.

Stephanie looked at Kate's face. Her mouth was opened and her eyes was about to rolled back. Wet slapping sounds start echoing the room, and Humphrey had his moment to enjoy his moment. His tongue rolled out and he began to howled in pleasure when him and Kate hit their climax. Kate winced at the impact and tried to hold her scream, but Humphrey was not done with her.

While he was still cumming inside of her, he kept fucking her real good. Kate was screaming loudly. So loud that neighbors can hear it from their houses. Humphrey didn't care. He wanted to know everyone that he is having his time. Within five or eight minutes, they both came at the same time and Kate began to howled to the ceiling. Humphrey let out a sighed before landing his back on the bed with a smile on his face.

Kate and Stephanie was right by his side, sharing a kiss with Humphrey.

"Best sex ever" he said and with that, they all went to sleep.

 **YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH I WANTED TO HAVE A HAREM SEX. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. Literally my dream, lol. This is probably the longest lemon ever lol. I HOPE YOU GUYS SOAKED YOUR BED AND THE FUCKING WORLD. GO COVER THE 25 PERCENT OF LAND RIGHT NOW. WOOOOOOOOOO. Anyways, I'm TheRaveMocker. Be a raven, go get your partner and have a nice sex for a new year or get ready to enjoy your year. We'll see you guys on the next flight.**


	38. Their Dream Is Complete (The End)

Humphrey felt multiple lips on his dick. He began to opened his eyes and saw all the girls were licking clean off his dick.

"What the hell? How long have you guys are up to do this" Humphrey asked. Kate smiled before licking his dick one more time.

"About two hours or so. You do pack a lot of cum in there Humphrey."

"Thanks, but I think I'm sore for now."

"Well don't worry. We all are" said Brittney joining in after they finished cleaning up the mess except...Brittney decided not to change her bed sheets because she wanted to smell the precious cum of Humphrey.

"Sooo what now" Humphrey asked.

"Well school is about to start within two hours. So we should get ready."

"Okay." And with that Humphrey started to go to the bathroom to take a shower, but Kate stopped him.

"You are not taking a shower Humphrey. Just keep that smell on you, so we can enjoy our moment." Humphrey smiled.

"Whatever you say my love" he said kissing her forehead. Kate let out a sighed and watched him getting dressed up. She let out a sighed before getting dressed and walked towards the balcony that Brittney's house have. She began to stared at the sun rising up from the mountains.

(Put Shelter by Porter Robinson. I suggested you should because this chapter deserves it and so will you.)

From a lovely little girl to a lovely woman was a big event in her life. She was threatened by King, and then later, she met Humphrey without even noticing him. It leads up of him showing a little hint about Kate's past when she's with Humphrey. When she started school, she kept telling everyone about her dream. She worked so hard on finding him, but she knows she can't until she finished her education.

King and his gang always kept hitting on her, trying to make her be a girlfriend towards King. She always denied him and wanted to be loyal for Humphrey. After looking back, Kate knows that she will never find him which shattered her heart very badly. King made her into a monster without even realizing it.

And then it leads to the most beautiful moment of her life where she was hanging out with the fake Humphrey who soon happened to be Jake, and Humphrey shows up, telling her who he actually is. It really hit her hard. After that, they both start off where they left off and soon they got engaged.

Her dream is to see Humphrey again and be in a relationship with him. For Humphrey, he always thought Kate drove him out because of his looks. He tried so hard to make himself looked better from a skinny coyote, to the toned athletic wolf. When he found out Kate attended the same college as him, he couldn't wait to get a sweet revenge on her until he finds out that Kate didn't drove him out on purpose, but for her sake.

King wanted Kate all by himself and wanted to hurt her if she didn't drove him out. Surprisingly both of them didn't noticed him despite how much he change. Humphrey's feelings for Kate starts to regain back from the beginning when he met her. They both started to hang out more and more. When Kate started to sing a song, it boosted his confidence and asked her out. The affection that he has for her is stronger than ever. His dream is to get a sweet revenge on Kate, but later changes back to his old one where he wanted to be with Kate.

The only obstacle that they had is King. The one that made Kate turned to a monster and Humphrey was the one that is the most precious to her. They both heard that he is gone and no longer exist in this world. That completed their dream. Their dream is real, and no matter how hard they try, it happens right in front of their eyes.

"Kate." Kate looked back and saw Humphrey walking towards her. Kate smiled before jumping into his arms.

"I love you Humphrey" she said to him.

"I love you too Kate." And with that, they both ended up kissing to each other as the sun rays shows how beautiful and amazing that they went through. Kate and Humphrey are happily in love with each other. Nothing can stopped them from achieving their dream, and they came a long way that lead up to this.

 **Such a beautiful ending. By the way, there are no sequel to this story. I know this is a disappointing, but it's gotta be the way it is. Every story has an ending, and every franchise has an ending as well. Enough with that, I've announced that a new story has been published. It's called Abnormal. You guys should definitely check it out. Followed it if you want to see more chapters on my new story. It's very important because if you guys read all my stories, it has something to do with life lessons. That's what my readers love. They enjoy it and whenever I posted a new story. Check it out and it's gonna be worth it for your life. So go check Abnormal out. I've published it recently, and it's gonna be updated most likely daily until second semester starts. What did you guys think of this story? Is it better than The Journey of True Love? Or do you think TJOTL still the number one? I'm TheRavenMocker, be a raven, mock dem ravens. LEAD THE WOLF PACK TO THEIR FOOD SOURCE and we'll see you guys on the next flight.**


End file.
